Una de cal y otra de arena
by La Menda
Summary: Ally no es como las demás adolescentes en muchos aspectos, pero sí en uno: no puede esperar a que llegue el verano. En verano va a su campamento favorito donde se reencuentra con todos sus amigos, que son casi como su segunda familia. ¿Qué pasará cuando alguien inesperado irrumpe en el idílico verano de Ally? ¿Cómo reaccionará ella ante estos cambios?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí va mi cuarta historia en Fanfiction, y como prometí, cambié los roles a Austin y Ally y ahora Ally será la empollona. Espero que os guste. **

Capítulo 1: Un relato de mi más que deplorable vida.

Observé a mí alrededor el ambiente tan sumamente hostil que me rodeaba. Miradas que mataban, carcajadas y dedos acusadores. Así solían ser mis entradas en el instituto. Yo intentaba ignorarles. No en vano, en menos de tres años, saldría de este infierno al que todo el mundo llama instituto. Hubo un momento en el que yo disfrutaba de este lugar, pero por desgracia esto dejó de ser así. Para que me comprendáis mejor, retrocedamos un poco, hasta aquel día en el que cumplí catorce años y que además comenzaba mi segundo curso en el instituto [1.]

_"__Mi ser de catorce años inocente y feliz hizo su entrada en el instituto. No podía esperar para reencontrarme con mis amigos tras un largo verano en el que no les había podido ver mucho. Corrí hasta mi taquilla, donde nos reuníamos desde que comenzamos el instituto hacia ya un año. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando no les encontré allí. Pensé que tal vez no habían llegado todavía, y fui guardando mis libros en la taquilla. Me quedé esperándolos en mi taquilla hasta que quedaron menos de dos minutos para que comenzaran las clases, y entonces decidí aguardarlos en clase. Me quedé estupefacta cuando me encontré a mis amigos Dez, Trish y Austin ya en clase, rodeados por otro grupo de chicos y chicas que yo reconocía de simple vista. No hablaba mucho porque ellos solían ser muy desagradables con personas que no tuvieran tanto dinero como ellos o simplemente no les gustaran. Charlaban animadamente entre ellos hasta que entré yo. En ese momento se volvieron y se me quedaron mirando fijamente. Yo, pensando que se habían callado porque me querían recibir, me acerqué hasta mis amigos. Les había echado de menos. _

- _¿Y esta quién es?- preguntó en un tono muy despectivo una chica que creo que se llamaba Kira. _

- _Soy Ally, creo que no hemos hablado mucho, aunque si a partir de ahora vas a pasar mucho tiempo con mis amigos, creo que tendremos oportunidad de hablar mucho…- bueno, y aquí tenéis un ejemplo de cómo cuando una situación me incómoda o me pone nerviosa comienzo a hablar en exceso. _

- _Perdona, pero cállate. No queremos ser amigas de gente como tú, empollona.- les dirigí una mirada sin comprender. ¿Cómo que no querían ser amigas conmigo? Entonces, ¿qué hacían con mis amigos? _

_Por primera vez, miré a la cara a mis amigos, buscando alguna respuesta. Pero con lo que me encontré al mirar a la cara de Trish y Dez fue una indiferencia terrorífica. Austin, mi mejor amigo, me miró como si no me conociera. Esto, aunque no lo reconociera en su momento, me dolió bastante. Fue como si mi mundo se derrumbara poco a poco. _

- _Pero… si yo no soy…- intenté convencerles de algo, no sé el que. Todavía no entiendo de que buscaba convencerlas. _

- _Cállate.- contestó otra chica rubia, creo que Cassidy era su nombre. En sus facciones casi perfecta pareció pasar una idea, y dirigió sus profundos ojos azules a mis amigos.- ¿La conocéis de algo? Porque si es amiga vuestra, no podéis uniros a los populares. Olvidaros de la fama, la diversión y las fiestas, ¿eh? _

_Pasé mi vista por ellos, esperando ver algo de compasión en alguno de ellos. Nada, ni pizca de un sentimiento de culpa había en ellos tras lo que me estaban haciendo pasar. _

- _¡Qué va!- exclamó Austin.- No conocemos de nada a esta pringada. Para nada, es más, creo que viene para ver si de alguna manera se puede unir a nosotros. Querida, con ese aspecto que tienes quitarías la esencia al grupo. Se supone que aquí vienen gente divertida, ¿sabes?- dijo burlón.- No la conocemos de nada, ¿verdad Trish, Dez?- ellos asintieron a la vez. _

_Fue en ese momento cuando perdí para siempre a mis amigos. A los únicos amigos que había sido capaz de coleccionar a lo largo de catorce años. Mi impotencia me hizo hablar: _

- _¡Austin, Trish, Dez, soy Ally! ¡Vuestra amiga!- me miraron con aún más desprecio.- ¡Cómo me podéis hacer esto!_

- _Sacadla de aquí.- indicó Cassidy a los dos chicos, Dallas y Ethan.- No podemos respirar el mismo aire que ella, tal vez nos convirtamos en algo tan sumamente espantoso como ella. _

_Sin darme más tiempo para protestar, los chicos comenzaron a empujarme hasta que caí al suelo, y luego prosiguieron con una ronda de patadas hasta que estuve fuera de la habitación. Una vez que estuve fuera, tirada en el suelo, indefensa, cerraron la puerta en mi cara. Incapaz de moverme, dolorida tanto física como mentalmente, hice de mi un ovillo en el suelo. Allí me puse a sollozar. Gemidos salían de mi boca en una última llamada de socorro, pero nadie acudió a ella. Cuando ya llevaba un buen rato llorando en el suelo decidí irme al baño, no podía dejar que me vieran en el aspecto que debía tener en ese momento. Me miré en el espejo del baño. Una chica bajita y delgada de catorce años me devolvió la mirada. Unas enormes gafas de pasta cubrían prácticamente todo mi rostro, aunque permitían ver mis ojos castaños, que estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Mi melena castaña estaba revuelta. Y mí vestido blanco con flores de colores tenían las manchas de las marcas de las suelas de los zapatos de mis atacantes, y algún que otro rastro de sangre de más de una herida que me habría hecho cuando caí al suelo. Viéndome así, tuve que dar la razón a Cassidy. Era una empollona. Mi aspecto y notas me delataban. Pero, ¡quién los necesitaba! Si no querían ser mis amigos, ellos se lo perdían. Ante este pensamiento positivo, esbocé una sonrisa, para encontrarme con el horrible corrector dental que me había puesto ese verano. Y mi sonrisa se desvaneció. En ese momento en el que se desvaneció, ya no volvió. Nunca. _

Bueno, eso fue el comienzo de mi particular calvario. Austin, Trish, Dez y los populares se encargaron de hacerme la vida imposible desde entonces. Pero hoy tengo un motivo para alegrarme. Hoy es el último día de clases. Me libraré de esta tortura durante tres meses, y esos tres meses los invertiré en un campamento, donde la gente me aprecia algo más. Llevo yendo a ese campamento desde que tenía once años. Iba con Austin, Trish y Dez. Luego ellos dejaron de huir cuando se unieron a los populares. Desde luego me hicieron un favor, pues son en esos tres meses de campamento cuando disfruto algo más de mi vida. Con este pensamiento me fui a mi taquilla, dejé los libros y me fui corriendo a clase, no queriendo cruzarme con los populares en mi camino. Hoy tenía que ser un día medianamente bueno, no iba a provocar nada que hiciera lo contrario.

El día se paso muy lento, pues acabé con mi cabeza empapada en refresco de naranja y helado, pero logré sobrevivir a él. Cuando llegué a casa preparé mi maleta para marcharme temprano por la mañana. Después me fui a descansar. Cuando me levanté, desayuné rápidamente y me vestí. Cargué con la maleta y fui hasta el coche de mi padre, donde él me esperaba ya adentro.

- ¿Qué, Allyson, estás lista?- asentí vigorosamente. La verdad sea dicha, estaba muy emocionada. Me gustaba muchísimo las actividades que hacíamos en el campamento, y las personas de allí eran casi mi familia.- Pues venga, metete en el coche. Llegaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al campamento.

Todavía más feliz porque me costaba creer que me fuera a ir ya al campamento, me senté en el asiento de atrás del coche, preparándome para un verano genial.

Cuando llegamos al campamento, la alegría parecía querer reventar mi pecho. Salí de un salto del coche, cogí mis maletas del maletero y me despedí de mi padre. Con paso ligero, me dirigí a la cabaña principal, la de los monitores, bordeando el lago. El campamento tenía una estructura muy sencilla. En el centro se localizaba un lago donde se realizaban todas las actividades acuáticas. Alrededor del lago se encontraban las cabañas de madera, que eran para dos personas por cada cabaña. Detrás de las cabañas estaba un frondoso bosque de pinos, y en medio del bosque de pinos había un claro donde nos dirigíamos todos los días para organizar las actividades de ese día y repartirnos. Llegué a la cabaña principal de los monitores, que se encontraba en la mitad, entre las cabañas de los chicos y de las chicas. Pasé, y me recibió con una sonrisa afectuosa la directora del campamento, Molly. Era una señora en sus cincuenta, cuya melena comenzaba a mostrar ciertas canas, y no con mucha altura, lo cual hacia que a veces se la confundiera con alguna de las jóvenes del campamento.

"Hola, Allyson." me saludó con ese tono de voz suyo tan jovial. "Encantada de verte un año más por aquí, es genial volverte a ver."

"Igualmente, Molly, ya se os echaba de menos a todos." correspondí al saludo. Dejé las maletas a un lado para darla un rápido abrazo. "En fin, este año, ¿en qué cabaña me ha tocado?"  
"La más alejada de la de los monitores, la número 1." dijo Molly, haciéndome entrega de una llave entre mis manos. "Toma la llave, así vas dejando el equipaje y lo colocas en los armarios."

"¡Gracias, Molly! Es fantástico volver a verte."

Salí corriendo de la cabaña de los monitores, aún más emocionada ante el pensamiento del verano que me esperaba. En mi precipitación no miré quien estaba en mi camino, y sin darme cuenta, golpeé contra alguien, lo cual me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer contra la acera de piedras que estaba en el camino de las cabañas. Solté un gemido de dolor, porque me había dado en la cabeza, pero me incorporé, pues alguien me había ofrecido sus manos para apoyarme. Me aferré a sus manos y me incorporé. Fui a darle las gracias cuando todas las palabras de agradecimiento se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta, y salieron otras totalmente otras distintas a las planeadas al descubrir quién me había ayudado.

"¿Austin?"

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! Comenten si quieren que siga con esta historia. **

**XOXOX. **


	2. Chapter 2: El relato de una pelea

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 2: Un relato de una terrible pelea

"¿Austin?"

Aquellos ojos castaños que yo conocía tan bien, y que se habían ido endureciendo a lo largo de los dos años en los que se había ido alejando de mí, me observaron de arriba abajo, no creyendo con quien se acababa de topar. Tras unos segundos en los el silencio nos rodeó, él pareció darse cuenta de quien estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos, y en un acto reflejo, me soltó, dejándome caer contra el suelo. Solté un ligero gemido por la sorpresa y en parte por el dolor que me había producido aquella inesperada caída. Tras esto, al fin él osó hablar:

"Quita de en medio, empollona. No esperarías que te ayudara, ¿verdad? Mereces el golpe que acabas de recibir."

Dicho esto siguió hacia delante, no sin antes darme una ligera patada al pasar por donde estaba yo sentada en el suelo, todavía atónita ante lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando ya no se le vio, pareció que mi cerebro quiso volver a funcionar, y procesó una información que me hizo volver a quedarme quieta en el suelo, sin poder moverme.

Austin estaba en el mismo campamento que yo. Austin iba a pasar conmigo el verano, en el mismo campamento que yo. Y si Austin estaba aquí, eso sólo quería decir que todos sus amigos: Trish, Dez, Kira, Dallas, Ethan… también estarían aquí. El sólo pensamiento de ellos aquí, conviviendo conmigo, consiguió que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Mi cerebro remató todas estas conclusiones con una simple oración: mi verano iba a ser una pesadilla. Un momento, si ellos estaban aquí, eso implicaba que ya no estaba segura andando sola. Esto consiguió reactivarme. Me levanté corriendo, aún sintiendo el dolor en la espalda, y cogí mis maletas. Eché a correr hasta la última cabaña, la mía. Con dedos temblorosos, pues sólo el pensamiento de Austin y sus amigos por allí me ponía muy nerviosa y me traía muy malos recuerdos, metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la cabaña. Di a un pequeño pasillo, que desembocaba a una habitación. A un lado del pasillo había un armario con puertas correderas y al otro lado había un baño completo. Al pasar a la habitación te encontrabas con dos camas, una a cada lado de la habitación. Entre las dos camas había una alfombra de color rojo, para combinar en algo con las paredes de madera de un color tan oscuro, y contra la pared entre ambas camas había una mesilla de noche. Ally dejó la llave encima de la mesa. Abrí la maleta y comencé a colocar la ropa en el armario. Estaba colocando la ropa, lo cual había conseguido que me calmara ligeramente tras mi encuentro con Austin, cuando oí un ruido en la ventana. Mi lado paranoico volvió a asaltar, y corrí a asomarme a la ventana que había junto a una cama, por suerte la mía. Me alivié al comprobar que tan sólo había sido un pájaro, que volaba entre las ramas.

"Tranquilízate, Ally. No permitas que ellos te arruinen el verano. Es tu momento de gloria, y nada ni nadie debería estropeártelo." intenté calmarme hablando conmigo misma, uno de mis múltiples hábitos que me hacían más rara de lo que ya era.

Volví a mi tarea cuando oí el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta. Respiré profundamente. No podía volver a perder los papeles, quizá ni eran ellos. Seguramente era mi compañera de cabaña, que con suerte sería una amiga mía de aquí. Abrí la puerta para encontrarme a una chica de la misma altura que yo, con una larga melena rubia y unos ojos azules que podían ver en el alma. La reconocí al instante. Y la había echado mucho de menos.

"¡Dove! [1]" exclamé, arrojándome a sus brazos para darla un fuerte abrazo.

La chica soltó una alegre carcajada, y me correspondió el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, comenzamos a hablar a la vez. Por lo que puedo ver ambas teníamos mucho que contarnos. No en vano nos habíamos pasado todo el año separadas. Bueno, sí que habíamos hablado casi siempre que podíamos por teléfono, o por video chat. Pero no era lo mismo que hablar en persona, y reír juntas ante las locuras que decíamos. Veréis, Dove es mi mejor amiga del campamento. Tengo más amigos aquí, otro de los muchos motivos por los que amo venir aquí. Tengo muchísimos amigos.

"¡Ally! No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos." afirmó tras calmarnos un poco, pues estábamos hablando a la vez. "Me dijo Molly que ya te había dado ella a ti las llaves de la cabaña, y me fui directamente aquí. ¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar este verano! Encima ha venido gente nueva, que bien, vamos a poder hacer más amigos…"

Dove dejó de hablar cuando vio mi gesto de preocupación. Me miró más atentamente, intentando descifrar algo que no pudo, por lo que pasó a preguntarme:

"¿Qué te pasa Ally? Y no digas nada, te conozco desde hace años."

Suspiré y me decidí a contárselo todo a Dove. Ella ya sabía de mis problemas en el instituto, pero eso no hizo que quisiera dejarme, todo lo contrario, la convenció más aún para seguir siendo mi amiga. Mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos y se esparramaba en la cama, yo la relaté todo lo sucedido hacia media hora más o menos entre Austin y yo. Cuando acabé, Dove lucía un aspecto determinado cuando me dijo:

"Pues yo no pienso permitir que te haga nada Ally. Tranquilízate. Tú vas a disfrutar de este verano, lo mereces. Que se le ocurra acercarse a ti. Ese no vuelve a ver la luz del día si le parece hacer eso." estas dos últimas frases lo dijo con un tono amenazador que me asustó bastante, incluso sin necesidad de que las amenazas fueran dirigidas a mí.

Pasamos otro rato hablando, poniéndonos al día sobre nuestras vidas, hasta que sonó una sirena indicando que nos debíamos ir todos al comedor, pues eran las dos de la tarde. Dove y yo nos levantamos, y sin dejar de hablar, nos dirigimos al comedor. En ese momento me hubiera dado igual que Austin me hubiera asaltado, pues estaba siendo demasiado feliz como para molestarme por él.

El comedor era una zona dentro del bosque compuesta por unas filas de bancos y mesas, donde nos sentábamos a comer todos en común. Vi en un rincón una mesa ocupada por el grupo de Austin, y escuché como se reían de mí y me señalaban, probablemente porque ya estarían al corriente de lo sucedido entre nosotros dos. Dove me susurró al oído que ni los hiciera caso y me guió hasta una mesa aparte. Allí se encontraban algunos de mis otros amigos: Jack, como siempre como esos ojos verdes suyos tan soñadores y su pelo moreno revuelto en todas direcciones, que ni se molestaba en peinárselo, pues sabía que le quedaba bien. Anne, destacando entre todo el grupo, pues era la más alta y llevaba su melena claramente teñida de un estridente color morado. Y por último, pero no menos importante, Connor, sin ser capaz de dejar de dar vote en el asiento de la emoción de estar allí. Era algo hiperactivo, pero todo el mundo le apreciaba porque era bastante bajito (más que yo), con la piel algo blanquecina y con una actitud muy infantil, lo cual le hacía parecer aún más un niño pequeño, a pesar, de que al igual que todo el grupo, tenía dieciséis años.

"¡Hola chicos!" les saludé alegremente.

Todos me rodearon en un abrazo de grupo, que duró un buen rato. Después nos separamos y nos sentamos, pues ya habían servido la comida. Mientras comíamos entablamos una conversación. En eso Connor comenzó a protestar:

"¿Qué tal os ha ido con las parejas de vuestras habitaciones?" cada uno comentó un poco con quién le había tocado. Entonces el chico dijo: "Porque a mí me ha tocado con el impertinente ese Dallas. Ha ocupado nuestro cuarto con toda su ropa y maletas, y yo voy a tener que dormir colgado de la lámpara, porque mi cama está totalmente ocupada."

Le acompañamos en sus quejas para consolarle un poco. Jack le sugirió que se llevara sus cosas al cuarto donde él estaba con otro chico, y que no les molestaría que hubiera otro. Connor aceptó encantando. Una vez solucionado ese problema, seguimos comiendo cada uno, de vez en cuando diciendo cada uno alguna cosa banal para animar el ambiente, que se había quedado algo apagado tras el enfado de Connor. Pero claro, estando yo allí, el menor de los problemas no pudo ser las quejas de Connor, no. Al cabo de un rato, el mismo volvió a apuntar molesto:

"¿Por qué demonios el grupo ese de ahí nos apunta y se ríe? ¿Qué quieren, que me levante y de un puñetazo les borre la sonrisa de la cara?" preguntó, mientras se incorporaba, dispuesto a hacer lo que acababa de decir.

Yo, que estaba sentada a su lado, le agarré del hombro y le obligué a sentarse de nuevo. Lanzándole una mirada con la que intentaba decirle algo más de lo que le iba a decir, le comenté:

"No, porque eso terminaría en más problemas para mí."

El chico quitó su mirada del grupo para mirarme a mí. Sus ojos, inquietos como él, me miraron, y comprendieron el porqué de mis palabras. Su cara se puso roja de ira, y se precipitó otra vez para irles a pegarles, soltando todo tipo de maldiciones:

"Serán… ¿cómo se les ocurre? Como les pille juro que…" esto lo dijo a voz en grito, llamando la atención de todo el comedor.

Los dos nos detuvimos al darnos cuenta de la atención que acabábamos de atraer. Connor se quedó con la boca abierta y el puño en el aire, síntoma de que hubiera seguido maldiciendo de no ser por lo que estaba pasando. Yo estaba sosteniéndole el hombro, pues estaba a punto de tirar de él para que se estuviera quieto. Jack y Dove observaron algo con horror. Yo no comprendí a que se debía tanto terror hasta que vi como el grupo de los populares se levantaban y se dirigían a nuestra mesa. Austin en cabeza, con una sonrisa pedante rasgando su rostro. Comencé a hiperventilar. ¿En serio? ¿No puedo tener ni una comida tranquila? Connor, viendo el estado de ansiedad por el que comenzaba a pasar, me acarició el pelo y la espalda. Él también sabía lo que me había pasado con Austin. Él y Dove son mis amigos más cercanos aquí, y a los que confio todo. Me miró con decisión, y librándose de mi brazo, se fue hasta encontrarse con los populares. Yo intenté detenerle, pero no hubo manera humana posible.

"¿Qué decías enano que nos ibas a hacer si nos pillabas? Porque ahora nos tienes a mano y no te veo a hacer nada…" comentó de manera burlona Austin.

"No os acerquéis a Ally, sino me vais a obligar a hacer lo que tenía pensado." Connor obviamente no quería llegar a tener que pelear, lo conocía bastante bien. Pero sé que por mí haría cualquier cosa, igual que yo por él.

"¿Ah sí, como qué?" le preguntó socarrón, Austin. Dicho esto le empujó, pero Connor se mantuvo en su sitio.

Todo el mundo esperó que el chico bajito no reaccionara, pero mucho para su sorpresa y para mi preocupación, le soltó un bofetón en la cara. Austin, que tampoco esperaba esto, se llevo la mano a su cara, estupefacto. Hizo un gesto a su grupo para que se apartara. Ahora era Connor el que llevaba la sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

"Si se te ocurre me vuelves a empujar. Puede que yo sea enano, pero al menos soy inteligente, no como tú, rubio. [2]" se volvió un momento a Dove para decirla: "Dove, no te ofendas, tú no estás incluida en este insulto."

La gente del comedor comenzó a reírse, pero no de mí, sino de Austin. Esto pareció despertar a Austin, que soltó un puñetazo en el estómago al chico. Connor se encogió de dolor, pero se recompuso enseguida para abalanzarse sobre Austin, y comenzó a abofetearle desde el suelo. Por cada puñetazo soltaba una palabra:

"Por. Todo. Lo. Que. La. Has. Hecho. A. Ally." las palabras se veían interrumpidas por los jadeos del esfuerzo de pegarle y mantenerse encima de él, pues Austin se revolvía bajo el peso del chico.

Se lo quitó de encima en un momento en el que Connor bajo la guardia, y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta. Lo dejó colgando en el aire, y le aporreó, para desquitarse de cada golpe que había recibido antes. El chico se soltó de él enseguida, y siguieron la pelea a pie. Connor sangraba por la nariz y cojea ligeramente, aunque lo intentaba disimular. En cambio Austin tenía el ojo morado y gesticulaba con dolor cada vez que movía la muñeca. Yo no pude soportar más violencia. Había esperado a que llegara algún monitor para separar a los dos furiosos adolescentes, pero no vino nadie. Ya no podía aguantar más. La culpabilidad de pensar que Connor se estaba peleando con otro porque yo era incapaz de defenderme estaba carcomiendo. Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y lo que funcionaría más rápido. Salté por encima de la mesa, tirando unos pocos platos, y me metí entre los dos combatientes. Como viene siendo de costumbre, mi buena suerte me acompañó, y justo en ese momento Austin se había preparado para pegar un puñetazo a Connor, pero que erró y que me acabó dando en la cabeza. Me dio con tal fuerza que sentí como toda la superficie daba vueltas y mi mundo alrededor mío se oscurecía. Con esto llegué a la conclusión de que el golpe me había dejado inconsciente. Lo último que oí fue el revuelo que sacudió a los campistas y sus gritos de urgencia para que buscaran a la enfermera o a un monitor.

_[1] Obviamente, la chica aquí descrita es Dove Cameron, de Liv y Maddie. Me pareció bien usarla porque Laura y ella son grandes amigas. El resto de personajes que son amigos de Ally (Jack, Connor y Anne) son en parte personajes inventados y con alguna característica física de mis amigos más cercanos. _

_[2] Yo para nada creo eso de las rubias son tontas, porque tengo bastantes amigas rubias que sacan notas muy altas en la escuela, así que tomad ese comentario como algo sarcástico que tendría que decir Connor para humillar de alguna manera a Austin y hacérselas pagar por los años de sufrimiento de Ally. _

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Gracias a todo aquel que leyó el primer capítulo, llegamos a 65 lectores! ¡Gracias! También muchas gracias a todos los que comentasteis. En serio, ha sido la historia que más comentarios ha conseguido con un capítulo. Seis. Sois increíbles. En fin, gracias por comentar a: Luis Omega, a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara la historia. Todavía estoy intentado asimilar cuantos comentarios positivos ha obtenido esta historia. Ay, si supieras que crueles pueden llegar a ser esas personas a las que llamas "amigos"… pueden ser tus peores enemigos pues saben todo de ti y eso te hace vulnerable ante ellos, como Ally ante Austin. Espero que este capítulo te guste y no te haga pensarte dos veces antes de que leas esta historia, Un saludo.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! Ay, me hace muy feliz que mis historias sean uno de los motivos por los que tus vacaciones de invierno son mejores. Disfruta del capítulo. Un saludo.) A Fátima Caro (¡Hola! Sí, estoy de vuelta, con la rutina de escribir todos los fines de semana para que vosotros disfrutéis de algo del romance de Austin y Ally. No te preocupes, tanto cuanto tengo dedos para escribir y Austin y Ally sigan siendo mi pareja favorita de todos los tiempos (no creo que cambie) habrá historias mías. No sé cómo fue tu día, sólo espero que acabara genial, pues mereces lo mejor. Cualquier persona merece un día genial. Deseando que no extrañes comentar pues te guste este capítulo y hables: La Menda.) A La Castellana (¡Hola! Genial que te gustara la historia, y más poder ver un comentario tuyo en cada capítulo, en serio, vuestros comentarios me hacen sonreír durante horas. Sé que este capítulo tampoco es muy largo, pero dame tiempo, me cuesta escribir capítulos más largos que 1800, 1900 palabras. Besos, La Menda.) Y a Elylove (¡Hola! No, no van a compartir habitación porque me pareció un cliché muy usado, pero van a compartir muchos más momentos, no te preocupes. Me alegro de que mi historia te enganchara, a pesar de que no esperaba reacciones tan positivas. Un saludo.) Una última pregunta: ahora, tal cual veis el panorama de la historia, ¿cuál es vuestro chico favorito? ¿Connor o Austin? A ver qué opináis… ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Un relato de sentimientos

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, agradecimientos y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada de la historia excepto la idea. **

Capítulo 3: Un relato de muchos sentimientos

Sentí como el mundo a mí alrededor se detenía en el instante en el que sentí como mi puño golpeaba el rostro de Ally y esta caía al suelo, inconsciente por el golpe. No escuchaba nada, no podía ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo junto a mí. Es como si mis ojos se hubieran concentrado en Ally y yo no pudiera hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Tardé varios minutos en asimilar lo que acababa de hacer: había golpeado a Ally y la había hecho quedar inconsciente. La culpabilidad cayó sobre mí como una losa. Jamás quería hacerla daño. A ver, la odio por mis motivos, que nos os importan actualmente, pero jamás la odiaría lo bastante como para pegarla y quedarla inconsciente. Yo nunca querría que esto le pasara a alguien, por mucho odio que la tuviera. Algo me sacó de mi trance, y fue cuando un puño dio con mi cara. Levanté la mirada, confuso, para encontrarme con que el chico este de pelo revuelto (Jack creo que me habían dicho que se llamaba) se había unido al enano, y me había atacado. Intenté reaccionar de alguna manera posible, pero mi organismo se encontraba todavía muy confuso ante lo sucedido. Por suerte para mí, los monitores llegaron, y se llevaron de allí a Jack y Connor, que seguramente ya estaban contando con pelos y señales lo que había visto y ya estarían los monitores pensando algún castigo para mí. Esto me puso bastante nervioso. Había venido a este campamento porque mis padres creían que esto me ayudaría a enmendar algo mi conducta, que había ido empeorando por momentos, y los tenía muy decepcionados. No había nada que odiara más que decepcionar a mis padres. Mis tripas se retorcían sólo de pensar en que dirían si me ven antes en casa porque me han expulsado del campamento por mal comportamiento. El trepidante camino de pensamientos que se estaba abriendo paso en mi mente se vio interrumpido cuando vi como uno de los monitores cargaba con Ally.

"Pobre chica… desde luego, ayudar a partir de ahora se va a convertir en algo de riesgo." comentó.

La chica rubia y otra con una estridente melena morada se levantaron de su mesa, todavía en estado de shock por lo que acababa de vivir, y cargaron con el peso de Ally para ayudar al monitor. Mientras, otra de las encargadas del campamento se me acercó, y mientras me mantenía en mi momento de silenciosa reflexión, me examinó los daños.

"Parece que tienes la muñeca rota." dijo. Tomó mi muñeca entre sus manos, y un intenso dolor recorrió mi brazo, a lo que no pude evitar soltar un gemido. "Sí, te has roto la muñeca. El ojo morado se puede solucionar con un poco de hielo. Te vienes conmigo a la enfermería." sentenció.

Me cogió de la otra muñeca para guiarme a la enfermería. Mientras me movía sin saber siquiera como es que mis pies se habían puesto en marcha, Me fijé que ninguno de mis amigos se habían quedado para ver qué pasaba. No, todos se habían marchado en cuanto habían visto como empeoraba la situación por momentos. Me sentía solo y humillado. Solo porque no había allí nadie que de verdad fuera mi amigo, pruebas tenía después de ver como ninguno se había quedado para ayudarme. Y humillado porque era la primera vez que alguien me plantaba cara en una pelea y encima salía ganando. No podía con mi vergüenza. Y lo peor sería si me echaban del campamento por desorden y mal comportamiento. Mis padres si se enteraran no me lo perdonarían en la vida. No me enteré de que habíamos llegado ya a enfermería cuando sentí como me empujaban contra algo para que me sentara, una cama por lo mullido de la superficie. Cuando me ubiqué, me di cuenta de que estaba en un ala aparte de la cabaña de los monitores, que incluía la enfermería. Había cinco o seis literas, con sábanas limpias. Enfrente de mí estaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios que estaba encima de un fregadero. Al lado de mi cama había un gran número de personas haciendo algo con gran urgencia, yo no comprendí el qué. Por suerte llegó la monitora que me había llevado hasta allí con una bolsa de hielo y vendas, lo que consiguió hacerme olvidar algo de esta hora en que todo se me había ido de las manos.

"A ver, dame tu brazo." extendí el brazo, sin saber que estaba haciendo. Imágenes de Ally cayendo inconsciente todavía se paseaban por mi mente. "Hijo, ¿por qué lo hiciste? Hay mejores maneras de atraer la atención de una chica." comentó distraídamente la chica mientras me vendaba el brazo. Casi me olvido de cómo respirar tras oír aquella afirmación.

"¿Qué? Yo no buscaba llamar su atención, lo prometo." la mujer levantó la mirada de mi brazo para dirigirme una mirada escéptica. "En serio, lo prometo."

"Ya, por eso te peleaste con el chico con el que ella estaba, y para no permitir que ella hablara con él. Pero bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, para nada buscas su atención. Pero por favor, para de intentar ganar su "no-atención" de esa manera, hijo." le contestó la enfermera mientras acababa vendarme el brazo y poner una cinta para que no movieran las vendas. "Por cierto, en el camino los monitores íbamos hablando de cómo remediar esto, pues ya sabemos la historia completa gracias al relato de estos chicos, Jack y Connor. Así que viendo que todo esto comenzó porque te estabas riendo de ella y Connor se vio obligado a defenderla, sacamos de conclusión que a la que debes algo es a ella. Y te voy a decir que decidimos que vas a hacer. Te vas a encargar de cuidarla hasta que salga de aquí. Y que no escuchemos que la has tratado mal en cualquier sentido, porque serías expulsado del campamento, ¿me has oído?"asentí atemorizado ante lo amenazadora que se había puesto la monitora. "Mira, ya puedes comenzar, pues se han ido sus amigas a buscar a los otros chicos y nosotros tenemos que irnos a organizar las actividades de esta tarde, que, por supuesto, te las vas a perder."

Dicho esto la monitora me dejó solo en aquella sala. No había nadie más en aquella sala. Estaba tan centrado y preocupado en lo que me estaba diciendo esa mujer que ni me di cuenta de cómo todos se habían ido allí. Al lado mío se oyó un jadeo de sorpresa. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con Ally que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos tras despertar de la inconsciencia. La desorientación y preocupación hacían que sus ojos buscaran frenéticos por algo que le asegurara en qué lugar se encontraba. Cuando comenzó a sentir que no sabía dónde estaba, abrió la boca para decir una sola palabra, un solo nombre:

"¿Connor?"

Había detenido la respiración todo ese momento para oír quien decía. Algo de decepción sentí al ver que no pronunciaba mi nombre, aunque esa decepción rápidamente se vio encubierta por la sorpresa que sentí al darme cuenta de que esto me decepcionaba y me enfadaba, que dijera antes el nombre del enano ese que el mío. Pero, ¿qué me esperaba? Habíamos sido grandes amigos, repito, habíamos. ¿Por qué iba a decir mi nombre? ¿Y por qué yo esperaba que dijera el mío? Tal vez había sido verla en esa situación de tal fragilidad, debilidad, que me trajo recuerdos de aquella chica asustadiza de trece años que corría a mis brazos porque los matones de turno se habían estado metiendo con ella. Corría hasta mí, y yo la abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas hasta conseguir aplacar sus sollozos. Sonreí ante esta memoria. Aunque mi sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro al darme cuenta de que recordaba esos momentos porque estaba anhelando que volvieran a ocurrir. No podía ser. No podía querer volver a tener ningún contacto de ese tipo con Ally. Estoy demasiado feliz con mi vida popular como para querer relacionarme con gente de esa calaña. Eso haría que perdiera mi popularidad, y con ella de todos los privilegios que obtenía por ella. El mero pensamiento hizo que se me encogieran las tripas. Ally comenzó a jadear, entrando de nuevo en un ataque de nervios, y esto me hizo recordar que era mi función cuidar de ella. Así que me levanté de la cómoda cama y me acerqué hasta su lecho.

"Allyson, estás en la enfermería." la informé fríamente. Tras los pensamientos que había tenido hacia un segundo, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo permitir acercarme demasiado a ella, pues quizá volveríamos a tener la misma relación que antes, y eso no era posible.

"¿Austin?" preguntó Ally aún más confusa. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Bajé la mirada para contestarla y la culpabilidad cayó encima de mí con el peso de una losa. Estaba pálida, y su rostro de finas facciones estaba manchado con feas marcas rojas de su sangre. Además, tenía el cuerpo cubierto con sudor dado a los ataques que había tenido hacia un momento. Se veía que no estaba para aguantar mucho, así que busqué una mentira algo convincente para no desvelarla que estaba allí obligado.

"Yo también estaba mal y necesitaba venir aquí. Todavía no he salido, y como no voy a poder salir de aquí en un rato, pues me dan mareados por el dolor de cabeza, me han dejado cuidándote." contesté. Vale, no era del todo una mentira.

"¿Tú? ¿Cuidándome?" el miedo se hizo patente en su voz. No se fiaba de mí. Yo si fuera ella tampoco lo haría.

"Sí, eso he dicho. Y ahora creo, que si no tienes más preguntas que hacerme, deberíamos limpiarte algo el rostro." no soportaba verla manchada de sangre.

Fui hasta el fregadero donde estaba el botiquín y saque algunas gasas. Las humedecí con el agua del fregadero, las escurrí y me acerqué de nuevo a Ally. Me iba a poner a limpiarla el rostro cuando noté como ella apartaba el rostro y se movía para alejarse de mí. Esto me dolió ligeramente, aunque no lo reconocería hasta dentro de mucho más. Intenté volver a limpiarla pero ella no se dio por vencida y se siguió moviendo para evita mi contacto. Ya al cabo de cinco minutos de intentos infructuosos, me sentí obligado a decir algo.

"Allyson, ¿te pasa algo?" no me contestó. Me fijé mejor para ver si algo de su lenguaje corporal podía explicarme a que se debía esta situación. Me di cuenta de que tenía las pupilas dilatas por el miedo. Me tenía miedo, eso era. Se sentía acorralada por mí. "Te prometo que no te voy a hacer nada. Ahora sólo intento ayudar." negó con la cabeza y se acercó aún más a la pared, alejándose de mí. "Allyson, en cualquier otra situación hubiera estado mintiendo, pero no sé si te has visto como estas, y creo que ni tú ni yo nos podemos permitir bromear con esto de la ayuda." intenté convencerla.

Pero no cedía. Vale, no sabía que me tenía tanto miedo. Comenzaba a desesperarme, porque si no la ayudaba adecuadamente me iban a echar del campamento, y esto vendría con la decepción de mis padres. Y yo no quería eso. Por instinto, mi mano se fue hasta la suya. Intentando infundirla cierta confianza, estrujé su mano con la mía mientras la decía:

"Allyson, fíate de mí. Te ayudo y ya no te molesto más." nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos castaños, repletos de conflictos, y los míos del color de la miel. Tras unos instantes mirándonos, Ally retiró la mirada, sonrojándose azorada.

Para mi suerte Ally al final me dio algo de su confianza. Se acercó ligeramente a mí. Agarré suavemente su rostro con mis rudas manos y comencé a pasar la gasa por su rostro, retirando cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiera quedar. Tiré las gasas una vez que ya estaban más sucias que Ally, y repetí el proceso con otras vendas para seguir limpiándola. Al final la tensa atmósfera alrededor de nosotros se fue disolviendo y por un momento pareció que volvíamos a momentos más antiguos. Cada vez que pasaba la gasa por alguna parte sensible de Ally, como el cuello, ella soltaba una ligera carcajada, que siempre intentaba disimularla pues creía que me molestaba. En realidad me gustaba escuchar esa risa. Durante dos años ser el causante de sus llantos te daban ganas de ser por un segundo el motivo de su risa. ¿Un momento? ¿Qué hago yo pensando en eso? Mejor lo olvido. En un intento de ignorar mis pensamientos probé a concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso implicaba fijarme en Ally, que era la causante de todos esos pensamientos. Me encontré al final sonriendo cada vez que ella soltaba una breve carcajada, y sonrojándome cuando ella me dirigía una mirada de vez en cuando, sorprendida ante mi cambio. No debía preocuparse, no era la única que estaba estupefacta ante mi cambio de actitud. De repente sentí como si no hubieran pasado dos años de calvario para Ally. Sentí que volvíamos a ser esos dos niños de trece años que no podíamos pasar dos segundos separados pues era como si nos faltara oxígeno. Y lo peor, algo que debería haberme dado cuenta en el mismo momento en el que me fijaba en mi reflejo en sus ojos castaños en esa habitación de los monitores, era que volvía a sentirme como el chico de trece años enamorado estúpidamente de su mejor amiga. Una mejor amiga que le llevaba conociendo desde que tenía tres años y que sólo le consideraba eso, un amigo. El dolor y pasión que sentí en mi pecho en ese momento debía haberlo atribuido a eso, no a que me sintiera culpable por la situación de Ally. Pero yo siempre había sido demasiado obvio a lo que los sentimientos referían, sobre todo a los míos.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? En fin, gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia. ¡Más de 140 lectores en total! Asombrosos, eso sois. Asombrosos. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No pasa nada por comentar dos veces porque no comprendes como funciona Fanfiction, hay momentos en los que me sorprendo a mí misma al descubrir cómo funciona esto, lo juro. Es un mundo nuevo. Yo también leo la mayor parte de las historias en el móvil, pero se debe a que me da pereza encender el ordenador. Tu biografía es genial, y me halaga mucho que sea tu autora favorita de Fanfiction. Yo soy demasiado vaga para escribir mi biografía en condiciones, aunque tampoco tengo mucho que contar. Siento muchísimo lo de tu perro, de verdad. Yo tengo un perro y si se falleciera sentiría como un hueco en el corazón. Te comprendo cuando dices que es mejor sentarse atrás en clase. A mí me sientan atrás en clase porque soy muy alta y puedes hablar todo lo que quieras. Y te lo digo yo, que saco todo sobresalientes. Nada raro. No en vano, las chicas buenas son chicas malas que nunca han sido pilladas, dijo una vez 5SOS. Si, Connor es bajito y con los ojos azules. Todo junto. Me parece un personaje bastante adorable, todo sea dicho. Digo que si mis capítulos son cortos porque hay gente que se queja de la longitud de ellos, aunque me alegra encontrarme con gente a la que le parece bastante. Contando con tu comentario, La Menda desde España. ¡Un saludo!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tranquila, la situación de Ally se irá disolviendo poco a poco. Sí, quedó inconsciente debido a que el golpe de Austin iba para pegar con todas sus fuerzas a Connor, que a pesar de ser bajito no lo es tanto como Ally, así que se supone que quería darle en el hombro o así, no en la cabeza, como a Ally. Ay, me alegro de que vaya mejorando mi habilidad para trenzar las tramas de los relatos. Antes, para que engañar, era incapaz de dar cierto misterio a las historias. Veo que estás dividido entre ambos… Personalmente y de momento prefiero a Connor, pero porque es demasiado dulce que me parece increíble que le haya creado yo, en serio. Pero cuando vaya pasando a la acción te prometo que estaré totalmente de parte de Austin. ¡Un saludo!) A Alejandra V (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por comentar!) Y a Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Aquí va el nuevo capítulo!) Una pregunta para todos vosotros. Entre estas dos bandas, ¿a quién preferís? ¿The Vamps o 5SOS? Yo, a pesar de que últimamente me gustan mucho los dos, prefiero a The Vamps. Como podéis observar, a partir de cada capítulo formularé una pregunta al azar, y así voy conociendo mejor a mis lectores. ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX. **


	4. Chapter 4: Un relato de consejos

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos, respuestas… al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 4: Un relato de consejos

Pasaron unas horas más en la cabaña de monitores. Me pasé esas horas limpiando lentamente las heridas de Ally tras la caída. Cada vez mis movimientos eran más lentos y parsimoniosos, pues eso me daba una excusa para mirarla sin quedar mal. Pasé el paño por su piel de porcelana. Limpié la herida que tenía en sus labios, esos labios carnosos y tentadores, y quité la suciedad que había en el contorno de sus ojos, unos ojos tan bonitos y luminosos que parecía que habían robado la luz de todas las estrellas y la habían concentrado en dos luceros, sus ojos. Hubiera seguido en mi trance, limpiando a Ally, de no ser porque por la entrada pasó al último que quería ver en ese momento: Connor. El enano venía cargado con dos bandejas de comida.

"Hola." saludó repentinamente tímido. Ni me inmuté, tan sólo levanté la cabeza en señal de haber captado el saludo. "Traía la cena para ti y para Ally, dado que os la habéis perdido. Si quieres puedes ir con tus amigos y me quedo yo dando la cena a Ally. Así descansas un poco."

En otros tiempos habría aceptado de inmediato, pero el pensamiento de Connor a solas con Ally hizo que mi sangre comenzara a hervir. No sé por qué, ¿vale? Debe ser que no fio lo bastante de ese tipo. En serio, ¿cómo esperáis que me fie de él sí ha sido el que me ha retorcido la muñeca y me ha puesto el ojo morado? Exacto. Por eso no me fio de él.

"Bueno, verás… me tengo que quedar en enfermería porque me tienen que sanar el ojo, así que me tengo que quedar aquí obligatoriamente." sonó convincente, al menos para mí. Connor entornó los ojos, suspicaz.

"De todos modos me quedo yo aquí dándola la cena. Así te puedes relajar después de todo el día cuidándola, ¿no?" preguntó Connor. Vi en su mirada una especie de reto, esperaba que saltara a lo que acababa de decir, pero, ¿cómo iba a saltar yo ante esa pregunta? No me había pedido que me marchara.

Excepto que yo quería que aquel enano de ojos azules se alejara de Ally todo lo que pudiera. Pero ese deseo no lo podía formular en alto, pues probablemente levantaría ciertas sospechas por parte de mis amigos y de la gente del campamento. Como que estoy celoso de Connor y su cercanía de Ally y que le quiero lo más alejado de ella por eso. Una locura, ¿verdad? Pensé unos segundos más alguna excusa para echar de allí al chico, pero no la encontré, por lo que me limité a retirarme a la cama, para descansar tumbado un poco. Connor sonrió satisfecho al ver que me había apartado para dejarle pasar tiempo con su amiga. Me hubiera gustado poder borrarle esa sonrisa de un bofetón, os lo prometo. Pero eso sólo me hubiera acarreado consecuencias peores de las que ya estaba soportando. Connor dejó mi bandeja en el suelo, al lado de mi camastro. Luego cogió una silla del escritorio y la arrimó hasta la cama de Ally. La tocó el brazo y la llamó:

"Ally."

Al instante la chica abrió los ojos, pues hacia horas que había quedado dormida. Sus angelicales rasgos se iluminaron con una amplia sonrisa la ver al propietario de la voz:

"Connor." el chico correspondió a su sonrisa con una aún más grande. "¿Qué tal estás? No tienes muchos daños, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no, porque sino…" como siempre cuando Ally estaba nerviosa, comenzó a hablar en exceso. Connor remedió esto poniéndola un dedo en sus labios, lo cual la frenó en su discurso.

Yo observaba esto desde mi cama, sorbiendo lentamente el puré que habían servido como cena. Por algún motivo que yo no supe identificar, cada vez que veía como se comportaban entre ellos Connor y Ally me costaba más tragar. Porque era como Ally yo actuábamos cuando teníamos trece años. Así éramos. Con una confianza y confidencia que nadie poseía. A veces la gente sospechaba que salíamos juntos porque parecíamos una pareja. Yo siempre negué esto, aunque me costaba mucho, porque siempre quise que Ally yo fuéramos algo más. Hubo un momento en el que tuve que girar la cabeza. Yo no podía soportar ver eso. No sé por qué, pero simplemente no podía. Connor y Ally compartían miradas de afecto. El chico jugueteaba con la cuchara, y mientras la alimentaba había veces en las que "sin querer" desviaba su mano y manchaba la punta de la nariz de Ally. Esto derivaba en una pelea en la que Ally intentaba desde su posición recostada en la cama manchar la nariz de Connor, sin que él la manchara más, aunque era obvio que él no tenía pensado ir más allá de mancharla la nariz.

"¡Ay, Connor!" gimió con falso dolor Ally mientras el chico la volvía a manchar su nariz.

Ambos rieron con ganas ante su intento de sonar dolorida. Me sentía como un intruso ahí, a pesar de ser Connor quien había llegado el último. Decidí optar por el estoicismo, y fingir que aquello no me molestaba en absoluto. Porque no me molestaba en absoluto. Claro. Me acabé en silencio la cena y la aparté para que Connor se la llevara. Después me recosté en la cama de la enfermería a esperar a que la parejita se cansara de tontear. Aunque parecía que no iba a acabar.

"Connor, para de hacerme cosquillas, vas a conseguir de verdad que me incorpore sin necesidad de los medicamentos." comentó Ally entre risitas.

Habían comido hacia tiempo y ahora Connor estaba tumbado en la cama junto a Ally, pues ella decía "tener frío." O tal vez no fuera una excusa, tal como os lo estoy haciendo ver, y en realidad sentía frío, pues sólo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y unos pantalones tan cortos que parecían la parte baja de un biquini. Las sábanas del enfermería no eran lo suficiente gruesas para transmitir cierto calor a Ally. Connor enseguida solucionó el problema. Ahora comenzaba a arrepentirme de dos cosas: de no haber echado al enano y de tener que dormir esas noches en la cabaña de los monitores por tener que cuidar a Ally. Si cualquiera de esas dos cosas no hubieran ocurrido yo no estaría pasándolo tan mal y deseando pegar con tantas ganas a Connor. Podéis pensar lo que queráis, pero no le quiero pegar por celos, que va. Le quiero pegar porque siento que no hemos rematado adecuadamente esa pelea del bosque. ¿Yo, celoso? Que va…

"Vale, yo paro, pero creo que merezco algo después de decidir hacerte compañía toda esta noche para que no pases miedo con ese…" dijo entre susurros Connor. A pesar de todo le oí.

¿Ally me tenía miedo? ¿A mí? Pero si no la había hecho nada… bueno, acosarla durante dos años, insultarla, a veces pegarla y quedarla aislada socialmente. Bueno, ahora al menos veo los motivos por los que me pudiera tener miedo. Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la melodiosa voz de Ally.

"Claro, ya te lo compensaré con una bandeja de dulces, o algo." después añadió con una carcajada pícara. "Aunque quizá de momento deberás conformarte con un dulce beso."

Oí como Ally pegaba sus labios a la mejilla de Connor, depositando un dulce beso como ella había dicho. Connor la correspondió dándola un beso en el cuello. En ese momento exacto fue cuando ya no pude más. Me levanté precipitadamente de la cama y me salí afuera, a ver si el aire frío de la noche me despejaba algo. Sólo podía sentir el enfado que había ido consiguiendo viendo y escuchando a Ally y Connor actuar de esa manera. No es que estuviera celoso de que estuvieran haciendo eso en mis narices, sino que me molestaba que fueran pareja y que tengan que perturbar el descanso de los demás con sus jueguecitos. Nada más. Me apoyé en la pared de la cabaña y me senté. Me quedé un rato mirando al horizonte, y de repente la letra de una canción me vino a la cabeza. No sé por qué. He de reconocer que mi pasión por la música es muy grande, y que letras de las canciones me pueden venir en cualquier lugar y momento.

_"__´Cause you´re gold_

_glad that you´re bound to return_

_there´s something I could have learn_

_you´re indestructible, always believing…" __[1] _

Dejé de cantar cuando oí como se volvía a abrir la puerta de la enfermería. Ni me inmuté. La persona que salió se puso delante de mí de pie, aunque de pie no es que fuera mucho más alto que en la realidad. Era Connor.

"Dice Ally que vuelvas adentro, que te vas a coger un resfriado y no estás para ponerte más enfermo, que dígamos." me informó. "Te lo diría ella misma, pero todavía se encuentra bastante inestable tras el golpe que la metiste. Que conste que a mí me da absolutamente igual si te quedas aquí afuera, y creo que no mereces la compasión de Ally después de lo que la hiciste."

Asentí, y sin molestarme en responderle, pues él ya me había causado bastantes molestias adentro en la enfermería como para molestarme más por él. Pero el persistente chico no se fue. Debía quererme preguntarme algo más. Efectivamente, así fue.

"Aunque sí que me pica la curiosidad por algo. ¿Por qué te fuiste de la sala? Has estado muy bien durante toda la cena…" comentó meditabundo. Entonces una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y una carcajada maliciosa salió de sus labios. Esto no pudo evitar que levantara la mirada por primera vez del suelo y me fijara en él. "¿Tú estás celoso, no? Te molestaba lo que Ally y yo estábamos haciendo en la cama, ¿me equivoco?"

"Te equivocas, enano." respondí con algo de agresividad. Entonces pregunté la cuestión que me llevaba planteando desde que les vi compartir lecho: "¿Sois pareja? ¿No, verdad?" la última pregunta que hice sonó desesperada hasta a mí, por mucho que me negara. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

"No, no estás celoso, para nada." replicó sarcástico. "Bueno, a pesar de que no te debería contestar nada sobre mi vida privada, te daré la respuesta para que no lo pases tan mal cuando nos veas juntos." iba a decir algo sobre como no estoy celoso, pero me interrumpió. "Di lo que te dé la gana, pero yo huelo a celos desde la distancia. A lo que iba. No estamos saliendo juntos. ¿Yo y Ally? Somos amigos muy cercanos, eso sí, desde hace cinco o seis años. Ni se me ocurriría salir con ella. Pero como tenemos esa confianza, nos podemos permitir gestos como el que acabas de ver. Así que no, chico absolutamente celoso, no estamos saliendo juntos. Ya te puedes relajar y meter dentro, o sino Ally me obligará a llevarte a rastras hacia dentro." dudó un instante antes de darme unas palmadas en el hombro. "Te odio, pero te deseo lo mejor para que logres pasar esos celos."

Haber oído que no eran pareja me había quitado bastante peso de encima, no sé por qué. Algo más animado, volví a entrar en la sala. Connor estaba de nuevo con Ally en la cama abrazados. Les había dejado de ver como una pareja. Ahora que me fijo mejor tenían una especie de amor de hermanos que era muy valioso para ellos, por lo que veo. Cuando Ally escuchó el crujir de mi colchón bajo mi peso, síntoma de que había dejado de estar afuera con el frío, soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, como esperando que no lo oyera, aunque lo había escuchado perfectamente. Esto puso una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara: Ally, por mucho miedo que me tuviera, se preocupaba por mí.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os hayas gustado! Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron mi historia, ya somos más de 250 lectores. ¡Gracias! También quiero dar las gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me encanta poder haberte ayudado a entretenerte un poco en aquel cumpleaños de niños pequeños en el que estabas atrapada. Yo no soporto a los niños pequeños, aunque ellos tampoco me soportan a mí, tenemos una relación complicada. Que cruel eres, no dejarme saber si prefieres a 5SOS o The Vamps… sinceramente, yo les conozco desde hace dos meses o así, no mucho, pero me comencé a obsesionar con ellos (como con R5) y ya no puedo vivir sin su música, seamos sinceros. Un saludo, La Menda.) A .3 (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo. Doy a gracias a Fática Caro y a ti por ser capaces de leer este capítulo y esperar a que publique sin enfadaros. Sois geniales. Un saludo. Por cierto, eres la misma que Alejandra V, ¿verdad? Sólo por confirmar.) A Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No te impacientes, todas las dudas que tienen se esclarecerán cuando vayas siguiendo la trama. ¡Es genial que te gusten The Vamps, a mí me encantan! Sus canciones son fabulosas, ¿cuál es tu favorita? Uy, gracias por llamarme ídolo… me hiciste muy feliz, no te voy a mentir. ¡Un saludo!) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Oye, me alegro de que te hiciera feliz ver que Austin tienen restos de viejos sentimientos… pero por desgracia, no, Ally no confía en él. Bien, al fin obtengo una respuesta sobre a quién preferís, si a Connor o a Austin… comenzaba a penar que los odiabais. Me encanta encontrar vampettes sueltas por Fanfiction, la verdad. Sí, yo prefiero The Vamps, y aunque Brad y Laura hacen una pareja monísima (fíjate, Brad dijo en una entrevista que Laura era guapa sin necesidad de maquillaje, naturalmente… ¿no es adorable?), sigo queriendo que suceda Raura de todas maneras. ¡Chao!) Vale, ahora la pregunta… ¿Actores favoritos? Los míos son Ross Lynch y Bradley Cooper, aunque eso lo podéis ver en mi bio, que ya la actualicé. ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos!**

**XOXOX.**


	5. Chapter 5: El relato de una huída

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos, respuestas… al final del capítulo. Por cierto, lamento haber publicado dos días después del fin de semana, pero es que he tenido la semana pasada ocupada con un campamento y he llegado destrozada, me faltaban ganas hasta para caminar, y os lo digo yo, que parezco hiperactiva. Sin más demora, al nuevo capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada de esta historia, tan sólo la idea.**

Capítulo 5: El relato de una huída.

Pasaron los días y me fui recuperando paulatinamente. El dolor se fue pasando, y ya el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a mí alrededor cada vez que intentaba levantarme. Al final que Austin me cuidara durante los días que estuve mal no fue tan terrible como llegué a creer. Ha estado siempre muy atento, hasta puntos en los que me llegó a inquietar. Pero hoy ya había salido de la enfermería, y podía participar en las actividades como cualquier campero de allí. Me reuní con el grupo en el claro del bosque, donde nos reuníamos siempre para hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer ese día. Dove y Connor decidieron ser quienes me acompañarían desde la enfermería hasta el claro, porque no querían que cayese o me pasara algo. Austin se había marchado antes de allí, ante la sorpresa nuestra, mascullando palabras malhumorado. Creo que es Connor el que le produce estos enfados. Siempre que he estado en reposo allí Connor accedió a acompañarme por las noches, y Austin siempre acababa fuera de allí si veía a Connor adentro conmigo. No lo comprendía, pero como desde hacía ya años, había muchas cosas de Austin que no comprendía. Cuando llegamos al claro nos encontramos a la gente charlando animadamente, y nos unimos al grupo donde estaba Jack y Anne.

"Hombre, Ally, ¿ya estás mejor?" preguntó Jack.

"¡Qué bien que ya hayas vuelto! Hoy nos toca un juego de orientación, y tú eres muy buena en esto. Espero que me toque en mi equipo." comentó Anne para motivarme.

Pero yo no necesitaba palabras de aliento por mi reciente recuperación, no. Es más, no sería sincera si os dijera que he escuchado alguna de esas palabras. En realidad mi mente se había ido lejos de donde estaba, y me había exigido que buscara a Austin. No sé por qué, pero desde que él me ha cuidado he sentido que de nuevo ese vínculo volvía a fortalecerse. Ha sido una estupidez, pues esta mañana en cuanto mis amigos han vuelto para buscarme se ha vuelto igual de frío que de costumbre, lo cual me había supuesto una decepción, de la que me había recuperado muy rápido. No podía poner muchas esperanzas en Austin, ya había demostrado ser bastante falso en tiempos pasados. Eso no detuvo las ganas que tuve de localizarle en el claro. Para mi sorpresa, lo encontré contra un árbol, él sólo, camuflándose con las sombras pues llevaba hoy una camiseta negra. No me podía creer que Austin estuviera solo. ¿Dónde se habían ido sus grandes amigos?

"¿Connor?" mi amigo se dio la vuelta. "¿Dónde está la pandilla de Austin? Ya sabes, los que se estaban riendo de nosotros hace unos días."

"Se han ido por su propio pie. Se quejaban de que las actividades eran muy aburridas, y al no estar Austin, su líder, se acabaron hartaron de estar aquí. Se fueron ayer."

"Ah…" fue mi única reacción. No creí que tuviera tanta suerte como para librarme de casi todos mis acosadores, pero oye, va a resultar que hoy es mi día de suerte. Salgo de enfermería y se van casi todos los que me hacen vivir de manera imposible.

Connor iba a agregar algo cuando apareció Mary, la directora del campamento, para decirnos la actividad que tocaba hoy. Subiéndose a una de las mesas donde comíamos, nos llamó la atención para que la escucháramos.

"Chicos, chicas, hoy tendremos el juego de orientación." se oyeron vítores por parte de los campistas. "Bien, esta es la dinámica: os vamos a dividir por parejas, para que os sea más fácil organizaros y compenetraros. Os entregaremos un mapa con todas las pistas necesarias para llegar a vuestra recompensa por tener una buena orientación. Cada pareja tiene un premio, y están situados en distintos puntos de este vasto bosque que se extiende a partir de este claro. Recordad, los límites del campo para buscar el premio es desde el claro hasta el río que fluye por la mitad del bosque. Más allá de allí no encontraréis ningún tesoro, tal vez sí un animal salvaje, y eso ya no es tan divertido." sacando un papel de su bolsillo, donde supuse debía de tener como iban a ir las parejas, comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. "Connor con Anne" los dos mencionados se miraron con una sonrisa, al menos eran amigos. No haría falta que se compenetraran mucho. Siguió diciendo nombre aleatoriamente, no presté mucha atención. Hasta que llegó mi nombre y la sorpresa y repulsa me inundó. "Austin y Ally:"

Austin se levantó como movido por un resorte. Yo me quedé congelada en el sitio. Dove me dio una palmada en la espalda, intentando motivarme.

"Ally, no dejes que él te fastidie tu verano. Disfruta de esto." dicho esto se tuvo que ir, pues su pareja ya la estaba llamando dado que ya habían comenzado a dirigirse en búsqueda del premio.

Me mantuve donde estaba, esperando que quizá si no me movía no llamaría la atención de Austin y podría saltarme esta prueba sin tenerle que aguantar. Ya sé que dije que no había sido tan malo como creí que él me ha cuidado estos días que estaba mala, pero eso no implica que quiera más de su compañía. Para mi desgracia, Austin se acercó a mí con el mapa en mano y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Le saludé con un leve levantamiento de la cabeza, intentado mostrarle que no pensaba hacerle mucho caso. Austin no pareció captar lo que mi saludo quiso decir, pues comenzó a hablar:

"Vamos, tenemos que comenzar a buscar el premio, me gustaría llegar a la hora de la comida, hoy toca pasta." viéndome todavía sentada en el suelo me ofreció sus manos para que me subiera.

Yo me quedé atónita ante el cambio de personalidad de Austin. Parecía que volvía a ser el Austin de la enfermería, el que todavía quería ser mi amigo. Pero no me podía fiar de él. Ya me había fiado de él una vez, y mira como acabé. Me debí de haber quedado sumergida en mis pensamientos, porque Austin comenzó a agitar sus brazos delante de mí para que me agarrara a ellos y me levantara. Accedí a su ayuda, intentando adaptarme de nuevo al cambio de actitud del rubio. No dándome tiempo a comenzar a caminar, él echó a correr por el claro, obligándome a mí a seguirle el paso, pues era él quien llevaba el mapa, y sin él estaría perdida. Siguiendo el loco trote del chico, me interné en el bosque con él.

Nos tuvimos que detener al pie de un gran pino. Llevábamos caminando durante más de una hora y media. Un juego que esperé que tuviera pistas fáciles y un camino que no implicara tantos obstáculos era justo lo contrario. No sabía desde cuando, pero los enormes y gruesos troncos de los pinos habían comenzado a formar un intricado laberinto del que parecía que no íbamos a salir con vida. Yo no había dirigido la palabra a Austin, tal como había prometido. Él al principio intentó hacerme hablar, pero yo, como buena persona rencorosa, me mantuve obcecada y no le hablé. Al final se rindió, y se limitó a interpretar el mapa y a hacer lo que este indicara, y yo tan sólo tenía que seguirle. Al cabo de una hora me arrepentí de haber dejado a Austin el plano, pues parecía no tener ni idea de donde estaba el norte y donde estaba el Sur. Finalmente me vi obligada a hablarle, pero para enfrentarme a él. En cuanto se detuvo junto a mí en el pino se lo dije:

"¡Dame ese mapa!" no esperaba que fuera a sonar de una manera tan agresiva, pero prueba a hablar tú con tu antiguo mejor amigo que ahora te hace la vida imposible en el instituto y dime como sonaría tu tono de voz. Pues eso.

"Con que ahora te parece bien hablarme, ¿no?" preguntó Austin, inmutable. Al parecer mi estallido no ha sido tan fuerte como creí. Menos mal.

"Me parece bien hablarte porque no tienes ni idea de cómo funciona un mapa y veo que quizá no salgamos de aquí en la vida gracias a tu sentido de la orientación." repuse, bastante más enfadada. "Además, ni te mereces que te dirija la palabra." agregué.

"¿Ah, no?" inquirió Austin. Me giré para mirarle a la cara, y creí poder distinguir en su mirada algo… como culpabilidad. ¿Pero qué digo? Si no ha sentido culpabilidad en estos dos últimos años, lo va a sentir cuando estamos perdidos en un bosque. "¿Y por qué no podría hablar con usted, señorita?"

"¡Porque eras mi amigo, Austin, repito, _eras_! Ya no. Demostraste no ser alguien de confianza. Destrozaste mi corazón ese mismo día de principios de curso en el que me enseñaste algo muy valioso: no te fíes de nadie, pues en cuanto vea que te confías y les das la espalda, te apuñalaran. Eso hiciste. Me apuñalaste para conseguir algo de popularidad. ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso? Y sé, simplemente lo sé, que si comienzo a hablar contigo, quizás tenga la esperanza de que ese antiguo vínculo que teníamos vuelva, y no quiero volver a pegarme de bruces con la verdad, que es como un duro muro de cemento. Creeré que nuestra amistad está de vuelta, para encontrarme al principio de curso con que sigues siendo el mismo. Me seguirás siguiendo por los pasillos para tirarme mis libros, me pegarás, me insultarás y me humillarás. Y sinceramente, no estoy preparada para sentir mi corazón romperse una vez más. No." con eso acabé mi discurso. Me pasé una mano por las mejillas, para ver como estas acababan humedecidas. En algún momento de mi discurso había comenzado a llorar, para dejar pasar a todas esas emociones retenidas durante tanto tiempo.

Austin se había quedado paralizado en el sitio, observando como toda mi confianza se había ido yendo según iba hablando, y como mi yo más vulnerable intentaba abrirse paso entre tantas emociones. Seguí llorando, liberando tantas emociones que antes no me había visto capaz de expresar. Mi debilidad no me permitió mantenerme un segundo más de pie en el suelo, y me dejé caer en el suelo tapizado por hierba y agujas de pino. Allí me hice un ovillo, y seguí llorando. Sólo me hice un ovillo para que Austin no me viera llorar. No quería que a la vuelta de vacaciones tuviera algún motivo más para meterse conmigo. Las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas dejando ríos recorriendo mi rostro, pero no me molestó. Llorar estaba consiguiendo que me sintiera mucho mejor. Oí como unos pasos se acercaban a mí. Levanté la cabeza de mi ovillo y me encontré con los ojos castaños de Austin, que esta vez se mostraban fríos, como si intentaran ocultar cualquier emoción posible. Se sentó junto a mí.

"Esto, Ally…"

No sabía lo que fuera a decir, pero por la escasa expresividad de sus ojos eso no podía ser nada bueno, ella lo sabía.

"Ahórrate las palabras, Austin. Si te vas a reír más de mí, creo que no voy a poder aguantar mucho más de esta tortura que llevo aguantando años." dije en un tono histérico, presa de la tristeza que me estaba inundando. "Creí… fíjate, fui tan estúpida que durante unos meses esperé que volverías para darme un abrazo, consolarme, y decirme que esto sólo era una de esas muchas tonterías que sueles hacer. Pero no. No fue así." un gemido escapó de mis labios inevitablemente. "Cada día estabas más apartado y más frío conmigo. Al principio no te metías conmigo, hasta que llegó ese día. Cuando te vi acercarte, juré que mi corazón iba a estallar de gozo. El día soñado al fin iba a ocurrir. Oh, que equivocada estaba. Cuando te acercaste tan cerca que creí que me ibas a abrazar, me llevé el disgusto más grande de mi vida. Me volcaste ese refresco de naranja, arruinándome mi vestido nuevo. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer."

Un suspiro me permitió hacer una pausa. Austin no había quitado su mirada de mí. Era como si intentara trasmitirme algo a través de esos pozos de chocolate, pero no lo comprendí. Hacía años que no le comprendía.

"Y este verano… sí, el verano, gloriosa estación en la que me distanciaba del instituto, y justo vas tú y apareces, destrozando mi precioso verano ideal. Te peleas con Connor, uno de mis mejores amigos, y como resultado le haces daño a él y a mí. Es como si tu propósito de vida fuera sólo hacerme daño tanto cuanto yo esté cerca de ti. Y eso que yo no sé qué te he hecho todavía, y llevo aguantando dos años de tus acosos."

El silencio se estableció entre nosotros. Ambos nos quedamos sentados en el suelo del bosque. El juego de pistas y orientación hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser el motivo principal por el que tuviéramos que hacer una pausa. Cuando creí que Austin no iba a hacer nada y que iba a ser capaz de proseguir el camino como sí nada, interrumpió el silencio.

"Ally, yo…" pero no le dejé acabar. Ya estaba harta de esa frase.

"No digas que lo sientes. No…" había comenzado otra vez a llorar. "Estoy harta de tus mentiras. No puedo más. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder aguantar esto. Dirás que lo sientes y mañana me volcaras cualquier cosa en la cabeza o… o me pondrás una zancadilla… Estoy harta de ser… de ser un chiste. Adiós."

Dicho esto me puse de pie y comencé a correr más y más, adentrándome en el bosque sin ninguna guía salvo mis ojos e instintos, pero en ese momento me daba igual. Lo único que quería era mantenerme lo más alejada posible de Austin. Me estaba haciendo sentir tan confusa… y yo no podía permitirme estar con alguien que me hacía sentir tan inestable e insegura de mí misma, como él hacía. Sin pensar en más cosas, aceleré, cada vez haciéndose más borrosos los troncos de mí alrededor. Detrás de mí dejé a un Austin torturado por la culpabilidad y esa vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza que le decía que debía ir a buscarme, que no debía dejarme sola en un bosque. Aunque yo no sabía nada de lo que le estaba pasando a Austin, pues ya tenía bastante con mis intensas emociones.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ¡ya somos más de 450 lectores! ¡Sois geniales! Gracias por comentar a: .3 (¡Hola! ¡Gracias por leer la historia! Oye, quien sabe… la mente de Austin es muy compleja, desde el punto de vista que la tengo trazada. Pero si, hay alguna esperanza de que Austin tenga ciertas… sensaciones relacionadas con Ally. Muy pocas, pero siempre existen. ¡Un saludo!) A Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Veo que te gusta Austin celoso, a mi me encanta como lo interpreta Ross. ¡Al fin alguien que aprecia su cariño por Connor! Le iréis cogiendo más cariño según pase la historia, os lo puedo prometer. Sí, soy alta, aunque no creas que prefiera ser alta que baja. Al ser alta ningún chico se quiere acercar mucho a mí pues se ve intimidado (bastante relacionado con el porqué de que mi penosa vida amorosa se vea relacionada a dos citas desastrosas.) Aunque me alivia saber que hay gente en el mismo estado que yo. ¿Con que eres seria y nerd? Yo soy bastante empollona (no engañarse, la etiqueta no la escogí yo. Me lo llaman los de mi clase.) Duermo tarde debido a las ganas de escribir que suelo tener por la noche. Culpa de mi cerebro, no mía. Me sueles dejar respuestas inconcretas a mis preguntas… y eso me hace gracia, no voy a mentir. Me haces pensar. Jajaja… Vale, ante la pregunta de cuándo es mi cumpleaños, te diré que es el doce de enero. Cualquier otra pregunta, formuladla, yo no suelo tener problema en responder. ¡Un saludo y espero con ganas tu próximo review, son magníficamente largos!) A Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Connor? ¿Enamorado de Ally? Nah, los suyo es más un amor de hermanos, de mejor amigos pero que no va a ir a más, lo prometo. ****Mi canción favorita de The Vamps es… probablemente Shout about it o Move my way. ****A mí me gustó mucho que Laura apareciera en el video de The Vamps, aunque si hubiera aparecido en alguno de R5, me hubiera puesto a tirar cohetes de pura alegría. Bueno, solo me queda seguir esperando que esto suceda. Yo adoro Raura, es de mis parejas preferidas. ¡Un saludo!) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Austin celoso es magnífico, es una de sus facetas que más me gusta! Aunque voy a decirte algo, creo que Connor y Ally no se pasaron con nada de lo que hicieron. Ten en cuenta que estaban a oscuras, que apenas había luz, y que Austin sólo oía lo que pasaba, lo tuvo que echar mucha imaginación. ¡Tienes mucha suerte pudiendo ver Austin & Ally tantas veces! Yo lo veo bastante menos y lo que puedo es en inglés, por You Tube. Tranquila, para mí los dibujos animados cuentan tanto como actores reales, te comprendo. Hubo un tiempo que estuve obsesionada con Frozen, en concreto con el muñeco de nieve, Olaf. ¡Era adorable! Un saludo.) Esta pregunta es tipo test: en mi historia "Entre la espada y la pared" ¿dónde, cuándo y cómo se dio el primer beso entre Austin y Ally? El primero en responder con más exactitud le dedico mi próximo capítulo. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales a todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	6. Chapter 6: El relato de una búsqueda

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo va dedicado a Fátima Caro y RaurayAusllyfan. Ambas respuestas que distéis eran correctas, pues en la primera fue el primer beso de Ally (Austin no se movió, estaba dormido) y en la segunda fue el primer beso de Austin. Pero tranquilas, si queréis que os dedique un capítulo a cada una no vais a tener que esperar mucho, pues en cada capítulo preguntaré algo. **

**No me pertenece nada, tan sólo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 6: El relato de una búsqueda

Observé como la preciosa melena castaña se adentraba en el bosque, y yo no era capaz de hacer nada para frenarla en su alocada carrera. Sencillamente, me había acobardado. Jamás esperé que todo lo que la hacíamos en el instituto pudiera afectarla de tal manera. Supuse que se lo tomaría como una broma, aunque ahora tras escuchar su testimonio puedo afirmar que no se lo ha tomado como una broma, nada más lejos de la realidad. Los remordimientos comenzaron a hacerme sentir fatal. Mis pensamientos no hacían otra cosa que volver una y otra vez a situaciones en las que yo y sus amigos nos habíamos metido con Ally. Hubo un recuerdo en especial que me hizo sentirme aún peor.

_"__Ally, la pequeña Ally de catorce años, se encontraba sentada tranquilamente en un banco del patio del instituto escribiendo en su diario. Yo, observando desde unos arbustos, sabía perfectamente el valor que aquel libro en el que escribía tenía para ella. No sólo era su diario, era su agenda, su libro de composición… y un montón de funciones más que jamás se te ocurriría que podrías aplicar para un libro. Me quedé un rato observándola, hipnotizado. Vi como sus ojos castaños, tan bonitos y luminosos, se movían inquietamente mientras leía lo que acababa de escribir. Aprecié su melena, cayendo como una cascada de ondas castañas por su espalda. Me permití fijarme en sus tentadores labios, ese día algo maquillados con un brillo de labios. Lo sé, para un chico de catorce años estaba demasiado interesado en una chica. No, no sólo era interés, como había descubierto hacia unos meses. Era amor. Yo la quería. Pero descubrir lo que yo sentía fue para mí una desgracia, pues un mes después ella misma me contó lo locamente enamorada que estaba de Dallas, dejándome destrozado. Esto me dio valentía para hacer lo que iba a hacer ahora, un encargo de los populares para dejarme ser definitivamente del grupo. Sabía que me estaban observando, y era ahora o nunca. _

- _Hola, empollona. – la saludé, apareciendo entre los arbusto. _

_Ally se encogió del susto, y dirigió su mirada aterrorizada hacia mí. En mi interior sentí una satisfacción enorme y a la vez una desolación más grande que la satisfacción. No era demasiado agradable que aquella a la que amaras más que nada te tuviera miedo. _

- _¿Que, qué escribes ahí, eh? - me acerqué a ella, intentado aparentar todo lo seguro de mí mismo que podía. Porque en realidad, en mi interior, mil mariposas batían furiosas sus alas y no me permitían ni caminar sin caerme. Ally se limitó a abrazarse a su libro, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. – Veo que te has quedado muda… tendré que verlo por mi propio pie. _

_Empujé a Ally del banco, sintiéndome de las personas más horribles del mundo. Ally, sin esperarse esto, cayó del banco haciendo gran estrépito. Noté las miradas de los populares en mi espalda. Tenía que hacer algo para aparentar que estaba disfrutando esto. Solté una carcajada bastante forzada, pero que debió valerles, pues sentí que la vigilancia sobre mí bajaba, aunque eso no implicaba que no debiera terminar lo que había empezado. La cogí por sorpresa y me aferré a su libro. Ella, indefensa y sin apenas fuerzas, no pudo ejercer ninguna oposición. Abrí el libro de par en par, y entonces ella pareció reaccionar. _

- _No, Austin, no… - su voz sonaba tan débil, y tan triste, que estuve a punto de devolvérselo y pedirla disculpas. Pero una parte de mi recordaba el daño que me hizo el día que me habló de que se enamoró de Dallas, y esta parte logró hacer retroceder a la benévola. _

_Mirándola una vez más antes de hacer la atrocidad que iba a cometer, comencé a arrancar una tras otra las páginas de su libro, y las fui partiendo en trozos más pequeños, de manera que no las pudiera recuperar. Ally, con los ojos abiertos como platos, fue testigo de cómo destrozaba cada una de sus memorias del pasado, sin piedad. Cuando terminé de vaciar el libro, pisé las pastas de este, dejándolo hecho puré. Miré de nuevo a Ally, inexpresivo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y algunas rodaban por sus mejillas, silenciosas. Se había hecho un ovillo, y desde ahí había observado como destrozaba su vida. Sentí la necesidad de decir algo, de excusar mi comportamiento de alguna manera porque si no estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de dormir por la noche. _

- _Y así la próxima vez te lo piensas dos veces antes de contestar mal a Cassidy, empollona. – lo sé, la peor excusa que habéis oído. Pero merecía la pena intentarlo. _

_Dicho esto me marché de la escena por donde vine, dejando a Ally recogiendo los pedazos de su escasa vida que todavía se podían salvar, a pesar que tanto ella como yo sabíamos que eso era imposible." _

Solté un grito ahogado. Seguía sentado en el suelo, donde me había quedado viendo la huida de Ally. Aquella visión me había hecho ver lo horrible que había sido con ella. La debía mucho por no hacérmelas pagar, siendo sincero. Y yo no era capaz de frenar esto. No, seguía tratándola igual de mal, creyéndome superior. No vendría nada mal si paraba esto. Estoy solo en el campamento, sin amigos, y Ally seguramente me ayudaría a hacer amigos si conseguía pedirla disculpas. Claro, si la pedía disculpas y ella era capaz de ver que lo siento de verdad, me dejaría entrar en su círculo de amigos. Y podría pasar más tiempo con ella… ¡un momento! Antes debería encontrarla, dado que se ha internado en el bosque, en la parte que era hábitat de la mayoría de animales salvajes de por allí. Pero no podía hacerlo solo. Apenas conozco la zona. Por mucho que me duela, me iba a tocar pedir ayuda al enano y a sus amigos. Pero si eso me ayudaba a encontrar a Ally, y hablar de toda esta situación, pues pediría ayuda a Connor. Con la decisión hecha, me dispuse para volver por el camino que había recorrido.

Cuando llegué al claro me encontré con que todo el mundo estaba recogiendo ya los restos de la comida. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado desde que Ally había huido en el bosque? Al menos yo no sentía el hambre que debía sentir a esas horas de la tarde sin haber comido nada. Bueno, daba igual. Busqué con la mirada al enano, pero me costó encontrarle, porque como he dicho antes, no tenía mucha altura. La suerte decidió acompañarme cuando me dieron un golpe en la espalda y me di la vuelta para encontrar al mencionado.

"Puedo preguntar dónde está Ally, si no te molesta, claro." me inquirió, intentando ser educado lo más que podía, pero obviamente le estaba costando contenerse. "Porque tú has vuelto y ella obviamente no. ¿No habrás hecho ninguna de esas muchas bromas que te gusta gastarla, verdad? Porque haber si te voy a tener que dar un repaso a lo que discutimos el otro día…"

"A eso venía hablarte, enano. Mira, vamos a evitar discutir, porque me temo que el bienestar de Ally está en juego en estos momentos." Connor fue a replicarme algo, pero cuando oyó lo que acababa de decir se quedó mudo y sólo me miró indicando que me escuchaba. "Verás…"

Le conté a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, aunque no me metí en que habíamos discutido. Directamente pasé a decirle como había huido Ally al bosque. Cuando acabé el relato Connor estaba muy pálido, más de lo normal, y eso era raro, pues el enano aparte de ser bajito tenía un tono de piel bastante claro.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa." concluyó Connor. "Conociendo a Ally, te puedo prometer que ya se habrá caído con más de diez raíces de distintos árboles y estará herida. Voy a buscar a mis amigos e iremos a buscarla. Y tú también vienes. No en vano, necesitamos al idiota que la guió hasta los límites del bosque cuando ninguno de los premios estaban por allí. Ni de lejos."

Ni me molesté en sentirme ofendido porque me hubiera insultado, sino que sentí un alivio inmenso al saber que me iban a ayudar. Enseguida apareció Connor seguido por Dove. Echaba en falta algún amigo de Ally.

"Los demás no podían venir, tenían que ayudar a organizar la hoguera de esta noche. Ya hemos avisado a Mary, para que entienda nuestra ausencia." explicó Connor.

Dove se limitaba a fulminarme con la mirada. Yo intenté que esto no me incomodara demasiado, sin ningún resultado. Al final rompió ella el silencio tenso que se estaba plantado entre los tres.

"¿Qué le has hecho, cenutrio?" preguntó despectivamente.

"Um…" ¿cómo era posible que una chica más bajita que yo me intimidara tanto? Tendría algo que ver con la mirada penetrante que me estaba dirigiendo.

"Ya te lo he explicado, Dove." intervino Connor, calmando la atmósfera. "Esta vez la única culpa que él ha tenido ha sido no tener orientación y llevarla hasta los confines del bosque." la expresión de Dove se suavizó al oír las palabras del chico, pero aún así me miraba con desconfianza. "Ahora, por favor, ¿podríamos ir yendo? Ally está perdida en un bosque sin rumbo."

Esto nos ayudó a decidirnos y ponernos en marcha, volviendo al bosque, con la incertidumbre de cómo estaría Ally.

Había pasado media hora, y fue en ese momento cuando la chica rubia me quitó el mapa de las manos. Con gestos nerviosos lo colocó de manera que ella consideraba correcta para interpretarlo. Murmuraba cosas, y giraba el mapa. Connor pasó la cabeza por su hombro para ver que la inquietaba tanto. Me empezaba a sentir algo apartado de esto, y yo supuestamente era pieza clave en el plan.

"Oye" interrumpí cuando ya llevaban demasiado tiempo apartados. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Que no tienes ni idea de interpretar mapas y que nos has guiado con toda posibilidad al lado opuesto de donde dejaste a Ally." contestó Dove. Tirando el mapa a un lado, dijo: "Pero da igual. Ahí está el río que marca la diferencia entre una zona y otra. Simplemente vamos a cruzarlo y rastrearemos toda la línea marcada por el cauce y los alrededores, para ver si vemos a Ally. Si no, ya nos internaremos más."

Connor asintió, y yo no tenía mejor plan, por lo que seguimos a Dove. La chica llevaba una determinación envidiable, probablemente debido a que su amiga estaba en peligro y se había encomendado para salvarla a aquel que la había acosado durante años, lo cual no la transmitía ninguna calma. Tocaba cruzar el río. Todos nos miramos con duda. Había corrientes. Dove soltó un suspiro resignado, se quitó los zapatos y se dispuso a cruzar las aguas. Lo hizo corriendo entre las rocas del fondo y luchando contra las corrientes. Todo por Ally. Era envidiable esa amistad que tenían. Nos miró, indicándonos que era nuestro turno. Connor, tras ver que no era peligroso, siguió el ejemplo de Dove. Yo fui el último. Ya en la otra orilla nos pusimos los zapatos. Allí la flora era más espesa, y no permitía que entrara ni un rayo de Sol de esa gloriosa tarde. La escasez de luz daba al lugar un aire tenebroso. Todos tragamos saliva de manera visible. Hasta entonces, nadie había pasado al otro lado. Íbamos a ser los primeros. Pero nadie parecía decidido a dar el primer paso. Habló Connor.

"Venga, no nos vamos a retirar. Tenemos que entrar y sacar a Ally de allí antes de que se haya topado con todo tipo de animales y raíces con las que tropezar. Unámonos y seamos valientes por ella. Puede que no seamos los mejores de los amigos, pero queremos un fin común: rescatar a Ally. Así que en marcha." para poner énfasis en lo que dijo, se levantó.

Con estas palabras motivadoras nos levantamos, dispuestos de nuevo para encontrar a Ally. Aunque no nos diéramos cuenta, esta experiencia nos iba a unir más, lo cual supuso a la larga un beneficio para mí que no supe calcular.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ¡ya somos más de 580 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Sabes, me hace feliz pensar que hay gente que cuando no publico me echa de menos. Madre mía, tengo que tomar nota de que os gusta que Ally haga celoso a Austin con Connor. Dios mío, si sigues diciéndome que te gusta mi historia tanto vas a conseguir hacerme creer que hasta se me da bien escribir. ¡Sí, escuché el nuevo EP de R5! Por favor, Stay with me es simplemente perfección en estado musical. ¡Asombroso! Si, cogí aún más cariño a Frozen cuando vi las metáforas entre sus protagonistas y Ross y Laura. ¡Son adorables! También me hizo sonreír el hecho de que sólo por memoria te supieras una escena de mi historia. De verdad, me hiciste muy feliz. Tu respuesta era correcta, al igual que la otra que me dieron. Prometo a partir de ahora hacer preguntas con una sola respuesta. ¡Besos!) A Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Ay, de verdad, no sabía yo que hiciera feliz a la gente con mis publicaciones. Vuestros comentarios a veces son tan dulces que logran cortarme la respiración de la emoción, en serio. Tu respuesta era también correcta, siento haber hecho una pregunta que ni yo sabía en ese momento que podía tener dos respuestas… Me hicisteis leer la historia completa para pensar y sacar alguna conclusión decente. Por cierto, gracias por responderme la pregunta completa y no hacerme pensar a mí sobre tu respuesta, jejeje. Me sorprendiste cuando dijiste que mi cumpleaños se localizaba entre noviembre y abril… buena investigación policiaca, por cierto. ¿Las altas, diferentes? No, el problema es que eso lo crees tú, pero aquí todo el mundo lo ve como un problema, en serio. Los chicos prefieren a las bajitas, suerte para ti. Si crees que tu hermana es un edificio por medir 1.71… yo mido como cinco centímetros más… así diciendo. Por cierto, las familias el rollo que tengan da igual, mientras estén unidas todo es perfecto. Yo tengo una hermana pequeña, se lleva 3 años conmigo. ¡Soy la mayor! Yo escuché las canciones de R5, y estoy planeando en usarlas para algo de esta historia… ya veréis. Bueno, aquí estoy publicando el domingo, para no fallaros. Tu review fue muy largo, tú ya sabes que me encantan. Esperando tu comentario, La Menda.) A ale_lol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que tu golpe de la rodilla mejore rápido, y que te entretengas leyendo esto. Jo, es que me cuesta asimilar la de gente que me echó de menos el domingo, parad, me hacéis sentir muy feliz. Si, esta historia va para largo, no sufras. ¡Un saludo!) A Coty Silva y a Biflo (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No te voy a responder que hizo Ally, así tienes un aliciente para seguir leyendo, pero te puedo asegurar que es algo muy personal para Austin… Espero sólo que este capítulo no te decepcione, no me convenció mucho. ¡Un saludo!) Dos preguntas: la primera, el que la responda bien el primero le dedico el próximo capítulo: en mi historia "Una nueva vida", ¿de qué se disfrazó Austin para ir a la fiesta de Ally? Segunda pregunta: ¿de todos los personajes que he descrito, cual creéis que se parece más a mí por personalidad? Puede ser un chico o una chica, lo que cuenta es la personalidad. Sólo es para ver qué opinión tenéis de mí. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	7. Chapter 7: El relato de una confesión

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, saludos, menciones… al final del capítulo. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a la chica que hace los reviews más largos y me hacer reír a carcajadas con ellos, Fátima Caro. ¡Eres genial! **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 7: El relato de una confesión

Llevábamos dando tumbos por el bosque desde hacía dos horas, y apenas habíamos encontrado algún rastro de que una joven hubiera estado por allí corriendo despavorida. Según habían ido pasando las horas la oscuridad había ido haciendo presencia en el bosque. Teniendo en cuenta que no era un lugar muy luminoso, si quitamos la escasa luz natural que se filtraba entre las hojas, se podría decir que en menos de dos horas iríamos a tientas. Estábamos de nuevo haciendo un paseo por el lado más al Norte cuando se me desató un cordón. Les indiqué que siguieran hacia delante sin mí, que ya les alcanzaría. Estaba atándome el cordón, todavía rodeado de remordimientos, cuando alcancé a oír un sonido. Era un suave sollozo. Ese tono de voz, a pesar de ser emitido a susurros y de manera muy sutil, era demasiado característico. Me incorporé lentamente, para ver si podía ver de dónde venía. El sonido era lastimero, y casi daba ganas de sentarse allí y ponerse a llorar junto a él. Miré entre los arbustos de los alrededores, removí montones de hierbas, busqué en el horizonte, sin resultado. Me tenía que dar prisa. Dove y Connor estaban marchando sin mí, y ellos eran mis guías. Entonces se me ocurrió. Levanté la cabeza repentinamente y allí estaba. Encogida, sentada en una de las ramas del árbol más altas, Ally ahogaba sus penas mediante sollozos. Grité:

"¡Chicos, la he encontrado!" el sollozo se dejó de producir. Ally levantó la cabeza, alarmada, para encontrarse conmigo debajo de su alta rama. Palideció varios tonos. Enseguida se oyeron los pasos apresurados de Dove y Connor.

Cuando los dos llegaron se pusieron a buscar a Ally como había hecho yo antes. Les señalé donde estaba. Era un lugar estratégico, la verdad sea dicha. Nadie esperaría que ella llegara a esa altura porque no es que fuera muy alta, y además llevaba una camiseta muy grande y dada de sí marrón, la cual la camuflaba con la corteza del árbol. Dove se acercó hasta el árbol y estiró su brazo, intentando alcanzar la mano de Ally. Esta dejó caer su brazo, al que Dove se aferró.

"Ally…" la susurró. La aludida la miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos de llorar, y sus mejillas todavía tenían rastros de lágrimas anteriores. Dove la apretó más fuerte su mano entre la suya, buscando consolarla. Ambas tenían una amistad especial, las palabras sobraban con ellas. "Baja, por favor." Ally negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué? Yo te quiero aquí abajo. Eres mi amiga, y sin ti esta actividad se me ha hecho eterna, y ya ni te cuento la hora de la comida. Vuelve, por favor." esto último lo dijo con un tono de suplica.

Ally volvió a negar con la cabeza. Lo hizo mirándome a mí, indicando al mundo que yo era el responsable de que no pudiera bajar a la tierra sin sentirse en peligro, y que se sentía mucho más segura arriba en un árbol, un poquito más cerca al cielo, dónde los ángeles pudieran protegerla. Ella era un verdadero ángel, aunque no se diera cuenta. Era tan perfecta… Espera, ¿qué hago yo diciendo esto? Mejor olvidemos el tema. Nadie iba a convencerla de lo contrario, o eso creíamos dos de las tres personas que se encontraban allí. Connor suspiró, y dijo:

"Creí que vosotros dos eran los inteligentes. Obviamente ella lo que no quiere son promesas realizadas desde el suelo, quiere que alguien le consuele desde ahí arriba. Viendo que ninguno de los dos está muy hábil comunicándose con ella, ya subo yo."

Se dispuso a trepar cuando yo le interrumpí hablando.

"Puedo subir yo, es casi mejor. Soy más alto que tú y me costará menos." dije. Connor se volvió para mirarme escéptico. "¿Qué?"

"Que me parece increíble que sigas negando que estás celoso." iba a decir algo con lo que defenderme, pero Connor me interrumpió. "No, ya subo yo. Además, si mal no recuerdo, tú eres el principal motivo por el que ella está allí arriba."

Seguramente lo dijo sin intención de dañar, pero a mí esto me hizo daño. Porque tenía razón. Porque a pesar de que él no sabe la historia completa de por qué Ally está ahí, Connor al ser su mejor amigo ya se lo imagina. Resignado, me retiré de las cercanías del árbol para dejar espacio a Connor, y me fui a sentar junto a Dove. La chica, aunque al principio sentía hacia mí un odio que no había manera de describirlo, al final de aquel largo paseo que habíamos ido dando me fue cogiendo cierta simpatía, incluso establecimos alguna que otra conversación pequeña. Nada más sentarme Dove me preguntó:

"Tú sientes algo por Ally, ¿no?" casi me caigo al suelo a pesar de ya estar sentado. La miré con cara de sorpresa, a pesar de ya haber recibido esa pregunta por segunda vez en muy pocos días. Negué con la cabeza muy rápido. "¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿por qué te has sonrojado cuando te lo he preguntado?"

Sentí como el calor se extendía por todas mis mejillas y por el cuello. Ahora mismo debía tener la apariencia de un tomate. Intenté relajarme respirando profundamente, pero no daba resultado. Dove, para mi desgracia, siguió hablando.

"Yo no creo que te guste." solté un suspiro de alivio al oírla decir esto. Al fin alguien que me creía al escucharme. "Creo que estás enamorado de ella, aunque quizás todavía no te hayas dado cuenta." casi se me corta la respiración al oír esto.

"¿Qué te dice a ti que yo esté enamorado de Ally?" mi voz, a pesar de que yo no quería, sonó como una octava más aguda. Me llevé la mano a la boca. Dove soltó una carcajada clara, como el sonido de las aguas de un río que recorre su cauce.

"No sé si debiera responderte después de tu curiosa, aunque esperada, reacción. Pero ya que preguntas, te daré respuestas. Actúas como un novio sobreprotector cuando estás con ella, sino mira cómo has tratado a Connor cuando se ha ofrecido voluntario para subir al árbol. Por cierto, Connor ya me comentó del ataque que te dio en la enfermería cuando comenzaron a juguetear allí. Si hasta comportándote así dudas de que te guste Ally, seguiré hablando. Tus ojos brillan cuando la ves. Tu cara se ilumina. Te lo puede decir cualquiera que te viera cuando la encontraste. Tu cara parecía un árbol de Navidad." hizo una pausa, pensando si debía o no decir algo. Al final se decantó por lo primero. "Sé de tu historia con Ally. Desde que tenéis tres años. El primer campamento después de que la dieras la espalda, Ally no hizo más que hablar de ti, por eso sé tanto." el mero pensamiento de Ally hablando constantemente de mí a otras personas hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Ni idea de por qué, pero me sentí bien. "Y ahora, después de haber observado todo esto, creo haber llegado a una conclusión: tu vida está llena de clichés." estaba mirando al suelo, intentado ignorar el hecho de que arriba estaba Connor con Ally, pero esto hizo que levantara la cabeza y mirara a Dove extrañado. "Sí, clichés. Eres el típico amigo desde la infancia, que desde siempre has estado enamorado de su mejor amiga, que típicamente se enamora de otra persona y eso destroza enormemente al típico amigo. ¿Ves? Todo clichés." sentenció.

No pude hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza, inconsciente porque tenía razón. Había asentido sin ningún razonamiento, sin saber con quién estaba hablando o quién estuviera oyendo. Porque lo que acababa de oír era el perfecto planteamiento de mi vida desde hacía años. Dove abrió los ojos como platos. Yo ya me había resignado. Al menos alguien de aquí lo sabía, y con un poco de suerte, algo de compasión tendría de mí.

"¿Te das cuenta de que lo acabas de reconocer, verdad?" asentí, pesaroso. "Al principio lo decía bromeando, pero veo que tenía algo de verdad la broma." mis hombros se hundieron. Pues nada, no habría compasión. Todo iban a ser risas. Soy el patético amigo enamorado de su amiga. Dove observó mi aspecto hundido y tomó una decisión. "Vale, esto queda entre los dos." murmuré un silencioso agradecimiento. "Pero con una condición: el último día de campamento tienes que declararte a ella. Y si no lo haces, le diré a Ally todo lo que sé, y el que lo pasará de verdad mal serás tú, ¿entendido?" lo último que quería era dar mi corazón en un puño a Ally, desnudarme ante ella, pero no me quedaba más remedio. Di una débil cabezada. "Perfecto. Ya puedes ir pensando como lo vas a hacer, porque es mi amiga, y como se lo digas de una manera penosa juro que soy capaz de meterte tus palabras por donde te quepan."

No la dio tiempo a seguir amenazándome porque por una vez Connor hizo algo bien y bajó del árbol. Sin Ally. La desesperanza volvió a nosotros, pero el enano me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Cuando me acerqué me instruyó entre susurros:

"Tú, no sé que la has dicho, pero eres el único capaz de deshacer el lío que has hecho. Ve a hablar con ella, y aclaráis las cosas. Y a ser posible, rápido, porque está comenzando a anochecer y nadie de aquí va especialmente abrigado." cuando acabó de hablar me dio una palmada en la espalda, dándome ánimos para subir.

Subir allí arriba con Ally me imponía bastante, pues hacia poco que habíamos discutido y la había hecho llorar. Aún así, hice de tripas corazón y comencé a trepar. Cuando llegué arriba, me senté en la rama. Era una rama gruesa y bastante fuerte, lo suficiente para aguantar el peso de dos personas. Me acomodé y toqué el hombro de Ally para que saliera de aquel ovillo. Miró a través de sus brazos para ver quién era, y cuando se encontró con mi sonrisa arrepentida, se ocultó más entre sus brazos. Vaya, esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía.

"Ally." la aludida me ignoró obviamente. "Ally… aunque probablemente no vayas a dignarte en mirarme, sólo necesito que me escuches, ¿vale? Lo primero que quería decirte es que siento mucho haberte hecho llorar, de verdad. Jamás fue mi intención hacerte llorar cuando te di esas dos contestaciones sarcásticas." nunca solía pedir disculpas, así que me estaba tragando todo mi orgullo por ella. "Después quería pedirte disculpas por venir aquí y arruinar tu verano. Aunque te cueste creerlo, nada de esto estaba planeado. Mis padres tan sólo querían que fuera a un lugar donde me enseñaran valores como el trabajo en equipo y la generosidad, y aquí me mandaron. De nuevo, lo siento." tomé aire. Yo podía hacer esto. Era Austin Moon, nada ni nadie podía frenarme. "Quería… quería pedirte disculpas por todo. Por ser un idiota dejado llevar por la estupidez extrema y decidir darte la espalda por un pedazo de popularidad. Por decidir que para ello debía meterme contigo. Por todas esas veces que te hice sufrir innecesariamente. Y por pedirte disculpas, porque sé que no las aceptarás y aún así decido subir a este árbol, con toda mi arrogancia, y decírtelo." esto último ya la añadí al ver que era imposible que levantara la cabeza para mirarme. "Así que, bueno, cuéntalo como mi particular manera de pedirte que me vuelvas a contar como un amigo." dicho esto, decidí bajarme del árbol, rendido.

Iba a bajar cuando noté como algo me agarraba del brazo. Me volví para fijarme que era la diminuta mano de Ally la que me retenía. Su cara se había librado de los brazos que la cubrían, y, sorprendentemente, una gran sonrisa ocupaba una gran porción de esta. La miré a los ojos cuando me habló:

"¿Lo dices en serio?" apenas un susurro, pero que consiguió que mi corazón comenzara a latir a mil por hora.

"¿El qué?" pregunté, no muy seguro de saber con claridad a que se refería.

"A lo de ser mi amigo. ¿De verdad quieres volver a esa posición que tuvimos hace años?" asentí. La chica se me quedó mirando, buscando cualquier indicio que la pudiera indicar que estaba mintiendo. Pero mi rostro denotaba claramente lo que la intentaba decir: una verdad. "¿De verdad?" asentí de nuevo.

Sin decir nada más, la mano que estaba agarrada a mi brazo tiró más fuerte de mí, chocándome contra ella. Cuando sentí sus palmas de sus manos en mi espalda, comprendí que me estaba dando un abrazo. Enseguida la correspondí, envolviéndola entre mis fuertes brazos. Echaba de menos estos momentos entre nosotros, pero los había conseguido devolver a nuestra rutina. Nos quedamos un rato así, yo sintiendo como corrientes eléctricas me corrían de arriba abajo, haciéndome sentir más vivo que nunca. Entonces me susurró en el oído:

"Genial volverte a encontrar, Austin. Se echaba de menos tu compañía en este largo camino que es la vida."

Sonreí, al recordar como la gustaba la lírica y la poética. Esto trajo de vuelta muchas tardes solos componiendo canciones, soñando que algún día el mundo estaría en nuestra palma de la mano con nuestras canciones embelesado. Era agradable volverla a tener cerca.

**¡Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya son más de 770 lectores! ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No te preocupes, si tú te crees que es raro levantarse a las 6:30 un domingo, no quiero pensar que dirás si te enteras que hoy, que son vacaciones para mí, me he levantado sobre las 5:55 para poder ver un video en directo de The Vamps y publicar el capítulo. Espero que el examen saliera genial, y me alegro de que mi historia te tranquilizara, pues yo tengo mucha tensión siempre al publicar. Temo el día que llegue y me encuentre con 0 reviews o sin lectores. Me alivia saber que hay personas que no mueren de tensión como yo con mi historia. Si te gustó el capítulo anterior, sólo espera a que pasen unos pocos… Ya verás… ;). ¿Yo, feliz de las dos citas que tuve? Fueron penosas, y con el mismo chico. Vamos, que ha pasado un año desde eso, y me alivio de haberme librado de él. ¡Viva la soltería! Siento que a veces use vocabulario que solo se usa aquí, en España. Empollona es de los insultos más usados para gente estudiosa y que lleva gafas. Aquí lo que nunca se usa es "nerd." Yo conozco la palabra de leer Fanfic en inglés. Por cierto, acertaste la pregunta, como puedes comprobar. Sobre la segunda pregunta, podíais escoger cualquier personaje de mis historias que creáis que se parece a mí en carácter. Cualquiera. Voy a seguir con la pregunta, a ver si alguien encuentra la respuesta. No volvamos a las respuestas inconcretas, que eso implica que piense, y son las 7 de la mañana aquí, no estoy para pensar mucho ahora. ¿Materias que me gustan más? Inglés y literatura. ¿La que más odio? Oh… Probablemente educación física. Doy pena en deportes, en serio. Sociales también es superaburrido, pero yo sobrevivo a esas clases sin dormir, merezco un premio a algo. Soy demasiado charlatana para mi propio beneficio también. Es raro verme callada en una conversación o algo. Un saludo, y deseosa de ver tu próximo review, La Menda.) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegra saber que mi historia te hace olvidar el dolor de rodilla, que espero que ya esté mejor, por cierto. Uy, te veo futuro como escritora, si sigues desarrollando mis historias después de que yo acabe los capítulos. Oye, pues sigue imaginando. Te llevaras alguna que otra sorpresa, quien sabe. Me gusta darles giros inesperados a las historias. Un saludo, La Menda.) En fin, sigo con la misma pregunta que en el anterior capítulo: ¿con qué personaje de mis historias (todas) me asociáis más por carácter? Veamos cuanto me conocen mis lectores… Y para ganar una dedicatoria (si hay varias respuestas, y ya hay alguien que se le haya dedicado antes, escogeré al siguiente, así todos tenéis una dedicatoria) ¿Cuál era el licor favorito de Ally en mi historia "Entre la espada y la pared"? ¡Abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	8. Chapter 8: El relato de un abrazo

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a la chica de la foto de las medias de colores, Fátima Caro. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la historia. **

Capítulo 8: El relato de un abrazo.

Había pasado ya un día desde mi huida y escondite en el árbol. A pesar del momento que habíamos compartido en el árbol Austin y yo, nuestra relación sigue siendo bastante complicada. A mi todavía me cuesta admitir que vuelva a querer ser mi amigo, me costaba creérmelo, era demasiado genial. Ese instante que vivimos en el árbol era algo con lo que llevaba soñando durante años. Porque no os voy a mentir, añoraba la presencia de Austin conmigo, y verle que sólo se acercaba a mí para dañarme me dolía muchísimo. Aunque me lo había hecho pasar fatal, había noches en las que lloraba sólo con desear que él volviera a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo. El pasar del tiempo y mi falta de paciencia hicieron que yo al final decidiera que nada iba a volver a la normalidad, y que había perdido para siempre al infantil Austin, mi amigo. Ahora, de repente volvía el ser que más había deseado tener a mi lado. Y lo sé, si lo he deseado tanto, ¿cómo me cuesta creerlo? Y es que una parte de mí seguía esperando que en cualquier momento Austin le diera la espalda. Dígamos que no iba a bajar la guardia hasta que tuviera pruebas fehacientes de que era cierto.

"¿Estás bien, Ally?" la voz de Austin preguntó, tímida.

Actualmente, mis amigos, Austin y yo estábamos jugando una partida de parchís en la tarde libre que nos habían dado sin actividades. Yo intentaba concentrarme en la partida, lo juro, soy muy competitiva. No soportaba perder. Pero por algún motivo que todavía no parecía comprender, hoy no podía centrarme en el tablero que se encontraba delante de mí.

"Quizás deberíamos parar un momento la partida." sugirió Dove, dejando de sacudir el dado. "Estás algo pálida, Ally. Vamos a dar una vuelta a ver si mejoras."

Me tomó del brazo y me sacó del círculo. Yo no protesté, en realidad estaba bastante contenta de que me sacara de allí, la situación de incomodidad con Austin se estaba trasladando a todo el grupo. Comenzamos a caminar entre los pinos, intentando llegar hasta la zona de las cabañas, con la acera de piedra.

"No quisiera resultar entrometida, pero… ¿qué pasó entre Austin y tú en el árbol? Me empieza a costar creerme que solucionarais algo, porque estas muy tímidos entre vosotros." empezó a hablar Dove.

"Verás, todo ocurrió tal cual te lo conté, te lo prometo." Dove enarcó una ceja, divertida. "Sí, tal cual ocurrió. Pero creo que eso tan sólo fue la magia del momento, ¿sabes? Puede que tal vez si que quiera volver a ser mi amigo, pero creo que me pilló la oleada de emociones que llevaba soportando a lo largo del día, y no fui capaz de reflexionar. No sé si seré capaz de retomar la relación donde la dejamos, y por eso tengo miedo de hablarle."

"Ally, Ally, Ally." dijo Dove, como madre que explica algo muy simple a su hija. "Debes de entender una cosa, y quiero que te quede clara." ya habíamos llegado a la larga acera en la que habían a un lado las cabañas. Me agarró de un hombro y me empujó para que me sentara. Después se dejó caer al lado mío. "La relación que tuvisteis hasta cuando tuvisteis trece años debe ser ya parte de los recuerdos." solté un ruidito estrangulado, expresando mi sorpresa. "Empezáis una nueva etapa. Con la ventaja de que ya os conocéis, y que no tendréis que realizar esas incómodas presentaciones. Pero empieza de nuevo. Si le has dado la oportunidad, dásela completa. Olvida el pasado, y deja que el presente domine tu día."

Me quedé pensando en las palabras de mi amiga. Y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Debería haber pedido consejo antes a Dove.

Volvimos a la partida de parchís. Sentía las miradas inquietas de Austin de vez en cuando, y procuraba que esto no me molestara. Pero al final sí que debió de alterarme algo la mirada de Austin, porque Connor se movió de asiento y se sentó detrás de mí. Comenzó a acariciarme la espalda, y entonces me susurró al oído:

"Cálmate. En serio, estás consiguiendo que hasta yo me ponga nervioso. Si es por Austin, no te preocupes, le echo de aquí tan rápido como le hemos admitido."

Esto me hizo sonreír, y dejé que me siguiera acariciando. Sólo dejaba de mis amigos a Connor tener esa cercanía, y era porque desde el principio habíamos actuado así. Jack nos dirigía miradas con las que intentaba decirnos que dejáramos de comportarnos así. Le ignoramos. Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que Jack no era el único que nos miraba reprochándonos algo. Me volví al otro lado del círculo para encontrarme con Austin mirando a Connor de una manera que si las miradas pudieran matar, creo que Connor yacería al lado mío. Giré la cabeza hacia Connor, interrogándole con la mirada por la enorme atención que estábamos atrayendo.

"Ni idea."

Jugamos un par de partidas más, y pudiéramos habernos pasado así toda la tarde de no ser porque en la tercera partida (yo ya estaba tumbada encima de Connor) Austin se levantó, aparentemente molesto por algo, y se despidió.

"Necesito algo de descanso. Dormir antes de que nos den el tiempo de duchas, ayer casi no dormí." era obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero nadie se lo echo en cara. "Adiós, nos vemos en la cena."

Se marchó apresuradamente de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada insidiosa a Connor.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Jack. "Comenzaba a caerme bien y justo tiene que irse. Incomprensible."

A mí no se me escapó la conversación que estaban teniendo mediante palabras susurradas Connor y Dove (más que nada porque estaba encima de uno de ellos.) Entre susurro y susurro compartían asentimientos. Decidí no investigar más.

"Ally, creo que deberías ir a hablar con él." propuso Anne.

"¡No!" grité.

"Sí, no es mala idea. Creo que de aquí eres la que más le conoce. Nosotros le conocemos desde apenas un día." apoyó Jack la idea de Anne.

"¡Pero si no sé siquiera cual es su cabaña!" mi cerebro buscaba cualquier excusa que le permitiera escapar de esa situación.

"Cabaña segunda del lado de los chicos." me informó Connor. "Toma la llave. Se movió a mi cabaña cuando sus amigos se fueron del campamento y no querían que se quedara él solo en una cabaña. Como en la mía Dallas se fue, pues Austin ocupó su lugar." me dejó la llave en la palma de la mano. "Ahora ve."

Solté un suspiro, resignada. Desde el momento que habíamos tenido en el árbol todo se había vuelto muy incómodo, y no me apetecía empeorar esa situación. Además, si se habría ido tendría sus motivos. Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí adonde Connor me había indicado. Ya en el umbral de la cabaña se podía escuchar la voz de Austin deslizarse entre las palabras y frases que conformaban una canción:

_"__I´ve come from place to place_

_trying to bring you back. _

_I´ve hoped for days and days_

_´cause I can´t face the fact_

_that nothing is better than you." __[1]_

Dígamos que habría seguido escuchando la hermosa melodía que salía de aquella canción de no ser porque paró repentinamente y abrieron la puerta, provocando que casi cayera al suelo debido a que estaba apoyada contra la puerta para alcanzar a escucharle mejor. Austin me miró. No sabía que emociones estaba sintiendo ahora debido a lo enturbiada que tenía la mirada. ¿Quizás tristeza? Nunca lo sabría.

"Esto… Austin… ¿podemos pasar un momento adentro? Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa." decidí ser yo quien rompiera aquel silencio instalado entre los dos, porque Austin parecía ser incapaz de dejar de mirarme con esa mirada perdida.

Asintió lentamente, como si estuviera dormido. Se apartó para dejarme pasar. Tuve que reconocer que lo que vi adentro me sorprendió. La cabaña estaba tan ordenada que parecía mentira que allí convivieran dos chicos, que suelen ser muy desordenados. No había nada por los suelos, exceptuando la guitarra que hacía poco Austin había estado tocando.

"Ya, ya lo sé. Está muy ordenado. Es que tu amigo es muy maniático, ¿sabes?" volvió aquel silencio que Austin cortó, esta vez. "¿Has escuchado algo?"

Decidí fingir que no había escuchado nada y que me había encontrado ahí por casualidad, porque conociendo a Austin, es lo que él preferiría.

"¿De qué hablas?" Austin enarcó una ceja. Lo sé, no ha debido sonar muy convincente. Pero Austin no comentó nada, y yo le quité importancia. Había una cosa que me urgía más comentar. "¿Por qué te has ido?"

Austin, que ya se había sentado en su cama, contestó de manera brusca:

"Ya sabes, para dormir. Os lo he comentado antes de irme."

"Por eso no estabas durmiendo ahora, ¿verdad?"

"¿Tal vez me has despertado cuando te has apoyado contra la puerta mientras no escuchabas "nada"?" era obvio que ni él se creía lo que acababa de decir. Puse los ojos en blanco, escéptica. Me estaba cansando de estar de pie, así que me senté junto a él.

"Austin, en serio, ¿qué demonios te pasa?" intenté atrapar mi mirada con la suya. Quería que se fiara de mí, pero no por mí misma, ni siquiera por él. Sino por mis amigos, que aparentemente le han cogido simpatía. Pero él mantenía la cabeza gacha, como avergonzado. "Cuéntamelo, me lo puedes contar. Ya sabes, quedamos en que volvíamos a ser amigos."

Esto hizo que se pusiera más nervioso, y comenzó a percutir con su pie en el suelo. Al final comenzó a hablar.

"Es eso. Creí que volvíamos a ser amigos, pero se ve demasiado claro que no quieres volver a ser mi amiga, ni a estar cerca de mí. Me siento tan fuera de lugar en tu grupo que no te haces una idea del sentimiento de vacío. Nadie me quiere ahí." ese era uno de los motivos principales, pero claro, Austin no iba a aludir el hecho de que se estaba muriendo de celos (aunque ni él mismo lo supiera) cada vez que veía a Connor y a mí comportándonos como una pareja. Aunque de eso no me enteraría hasta mucho más tarde. "Prefiero marginarme que irrumpir en tu grupo. Ya he provocado muchos daños."

Estaba de verdad arrepentido, era obvio por la manera que tenía de comportarse, incapaz de mirarme a mí. Le temblaban ligeramente los hombros, no sé si debido a que tenía frío o a que estaba llorando. A pesar de que me costaba imaginar al grandioso y arrogante Austin Moon llorando, la situación me sorprendió cuando le envolví en un abrazo cálido y sentí como mi camiseta estaba húmeda. Con mis manos cogí su rostro entre mis manos, para observar las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

"¿Estás llorando?" estúpida pregunta para realizar a alguien que está llorando, pero no pude evitarlo, pues me sorprendió.

Mi pregunta inoportuna consiguió que los labios de Austin se curvaran en una sonrisa.

"No, para nada." contestó. Le quité un par de lágrimas con mis fríos y finos dedos, en contraste con su cara, cálida por el sonrojo que comenzaba a crecer por sus mejillas.

"Me alegro." nos quedamos un rato así, mis manos en sus mejillas y sus manos reposando en mis piernas, que era donde las había dejado caer. " Y que conste que si que te quiero como amigo. Quiero que vuelvas a mi vida. Sin ti sentía que faltaba una pieza a mi vida."

Dicho esto bajé mis manos hasta su cuello y le envolví con un abrazo. Esto pareció pillarlo por sorpresa, dado que cayó en la cama por la inercia y quedé tumbada encima de él, abrazándolo. Él, todavía intentado recuperarse de la sorpresa y el llanto, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, y quedamos en este abrazo. Como en los viejos tiempos. Y una parte de mí se alegraba de haberle perdonado de una vez por todas, porque no sólo había hecho un favor a mis amigos al aceptarle de nuevo; se lo había hecho a él, pues parecía muy necesitado de mis disculpas. Y me alegra poder hacer feliz a la gente, no me gusta que nadie pase por la tristeza que me hicieron pasar a mí en el instituto.

_[1] La canción aquí empleada es "Lost Boy" de 5SOS. Es simplemente magnífica. No hay otra manera de describirla. Como observaréis, tengo una reciente obsesión con esta banda…_

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todo aquel que haya leído esta historia, ya van más de 900 lectores. ¡Sois los mejores! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me encantan los calcetines y medias de todo tipo, así que si, me gusta muchísimo tu foto de perfil. ¿Los domingos te levantas a las 12? Yo es que soy aficionada a madrugar, no me molesta levantarme pronto. Es más, mis padres tienden a exigirme que duerma más. No pasa nada si no te gustó el capítulo. Es comprensible, puedes decirlo sin ningún problema. Hay días en los que mi nivel de inspiración para escribir es tan bajo que me da hasta pereza ponerme en el ordenador para escribir. Siento que mis horarios de publicación de capítulos coincidan con la madrugada por allí, porque así disfrutarías más de los capítulos. Tranquila, no vas a tener que responder a la pregunta, voy a cambiarla por una mucho más simple, así tenéis libertad de escribir sin tener que pensar mucho. Espero que la siesta que te echaras en sociales sirviera para que descansaras lo suficiente. Oí los rumores de Ross… creo, desde mi punto de vista, que son ciertos. Estos últimos meses se le veía hecho polvo. Iba a acabar necesitando ayuda de todos modos. Por mucho que yo odie a los psicólogos (me dan miedo) si son lo que le puede ayudar, bienvenidos sean. Respecto a tu pregunta, totalmente noche. No sé por qué, tal vez por la luna, o por el misterio que tiende a rodear estas horas… totalmente bromeando sobre esto. La verdad es que me gusta porque son las horas en lo que hago lo que me da la gana (escribir, escuchar música…) sin que nadie me juzgue. Es genial. ¿Qué si me agradó tu comentario? ¡Me encantó! Era muy largo, pero no te tomes tantas molestias por comentar, y menos si afectan a tus horas de sueño. ¡Debiste de despertarte agotada! Y no te preocupes, yo siempre termino publicando. Sin importar la hora que sea. Encantada por tu comentario: La Menda.) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¡Se te echaba de menos! Encantada de verte otra vez por aquí. No pasa nada si no comentas, y menos si es por falta de tiempo. Comentas porque tienes tiempo, y si no me basta con saber que has leído la historia. Sobre tu pregunta, mis películas favoritas son las comedias románticas. Dios mío, me encantan. Puedo pasar de estar muriéndome de la risa en un momento al otro estar asfixiándome en un mar de lágrimas. Son geniales, y no hay más que discutir. ¿Y tú? Un saludo.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Se te echaba de menos, y estoy encantada de volver a encontrarte entre mis comentarios. Te veo muy dispuesta a organizar el futuro de Austin & Ally… aunque que conste que no me molestaría que acabaran casados, la verdad. Si, vi el nuevo video de R5. ¡Es simplemente maravilloso! Parecía una película de persecución de Hollywood. El beso de Ross con la chica no me molestó tanto aunque me irritó bastante, para que mentir. Aunque se me pasó enseguida al recordar que él es un actor y se supone que hace eso, actuar. Un saludo, La Menda.) A alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Todavía estoy sorprendida que haya gente que me eche de menos cuando no publique… sois simplemente asombrosos, sin bromear. Te ánimo si quieres dedicarte a esto de la escritura. Tienes muchísima imaginación, y sinceramente, no creo que haya nada más increíble que escribir. Por cierto, estoy segura de que te habrá ido genial con el examen de inglés. ¿Qué tal en esa escuela? Espero que te esté yendo genial. Saludos: La Menda.) Antes de irme, dos preguntas: para ganar una dedicatoria, en mi historia "Una nueva vida", ¿en qué capítulo se dio el primer beso entre Austin y Ally? Y para conoceros mejor, ¿cuál es vuestro sabor favorito de helado? Es curiosidad simplemente. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX.**


	9. Chapter 9: El relato de un asalto

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, saludos y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a RaurayAusllyfan, porque llevas ahí comentando desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo recuerdo, pero siempre lo aprecio. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 9: El relato de un asalto.

Estábamos cenando en nuestra mesa. Yo hablaba con Anne y con Connor, ambos muy contentos de que hubiera hecho las paces con Austin. Austin volvía a exhibir su característica sonrisa, aunque de vez en cuando esta desaparecía cuando me miraba a mí. Me preguntaba porque sería esto. Aunque también me preguntaba de qué carne estaría hecha la hamburguesa que estaba comiendo, pues era bastante difícil de digerir. Desde luego, ahora me preocupaba más la segunda preguntaba, mi salud estaba en juego mientras comía esto. Entonces llegó Dove, que se había levantado para pedir una jarra de agua fría a la mesa de al lado. Tomó asiento al lado mío y comentó:

"¿Por qué está Austin aislado al fondo de la mesa?" giré la cabeza para mirar a Austin por primera vez en toda la cena y me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Austin estaba sentado comiendo silenciosamente, mirando de vez en cuando la hamburguesa con ojos tristes.

"Hay una pregunta más urgente para responder." interrumpió Connor. "¿Por qué mira la hamburguesa con tanta pena? Es como si algo le hubiera destrozado…"

Al oír lo que Connor acababa de decir las cuatro personas que me estaban rodeando se volvieron hacia mí, dejando de comer y mirándome de manera inquisitiva.

"Um… Ally…" inició Anne la pregunta. Anne era la más tímida de nosotros cinco, y le costaba bastante dirigirse directamente a las persona.

"Sin rodeos." Jack dijo. "¿Qué pasó cuando fuiste a hablar con Austin? Ya sé que os pedisteis disculpas y todo eso, pero seguís estando igual de tensos, exceptuando que él se atreve a mirarte sin temblar."

"Bueno…"

Les conté a todos la historia en susurros, pues el otro que había formado parte del relato estaba cerca y no quería que se enterase de nada. La verdad, seguíamos en esta situación tan ridícula porque no me había acostumbrado todavía a que pudiera volver a contar con él. Eran muy incómodas nuestras escasas conversaciones que habíamos intentando mantener de vuelta al grupo tras el abrazo, pues yo seguía recordando los malos recuerdos que él había procurado crear en mi memoria, y él intentaba fingir que no se daba cuenta de lo que extraño que era el ambiente que flotaba entre nosotros. Si me permitís comentaros algo, él falló estrepitosamente en fingir que nada pasaba. Y ahora, en la cena, había obtenido un momento de tranquilidad, alejada de él, aunque como todo buen momento tuvo que terminar.

"Esto es preocupante. Debéis solucionar este problema. Por el bien de los dos y del grupo. Ahora que se ha dejado de camuflar bajo su máscara de chico malo Austin me cae muchísimo mejor." comentó Connor, resumiendo el pensamiento de los cuatro.

"Es mejor que lo dejéis. No creo que consigáis solucionarlo, es mejor olvidarlo." les contesté, pesimista.

"No, lo que pasa es que vamos a tener que forzar la situación… Y eso deberías dejarlo en nuestras manos, Ally." la mirada maliciosa de Connor me hizo estremecer. ¿En qué estaban pensando? Por la manera en la que Dove frotaba sus manos una contra otra comprendí que debía haber sido algo que ya tenían organizado desde hace tiempo, desde que discutimos en el árbol y me tuvieron que buscar.

"Chi-chicos… ¿En qué estáis pensando?"

"Nada, Ally, nada… Que quizás os haga falta algo más de unión para poder solventar vuestros problemas. Ya sabes, algo de contacto." me contestó Dove en un tono sugerente.

"¡Austin!" gritó Connor. "¡Ven aquí!

El rubio, meditabundo, levantó la mirada de la hamburguesa que no había tocado todavía y se incorporó a donde estábamos nosotros. Noté como mi corazón se aceleraba a mil. No debía haberle llamado, no. Connor, entre todas las personas, era el que más sabía de lo mucho que me molestaba estar cerca de Austin. Austin se situó justo detrás de mí, lo que me cortó la respiración. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a posta? Porque estaba consiguiendo ponerme más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba tras intentar retomar nuestra relación.

"¿Qué pasa?" su voz denotaba cierto cansancio, aunque no sabía a qué se debía. Quizá tenía razón cuando decía que quería dormir…

"Quédate justo ahí…" Austin no se movió, debido a la extrañeza que le había provocado la petición del chico bajito.

Connor se levantó, llevando algo detrás de la espalda. Intenté ver lo que era, pero todos mis intentos eran inútiles, algo me retenía en el asiento. Vi que Dove me sujetaba uno de los brazos, y antes de entender que estaba pasando Connor había sacado una cuerda de su espalda y me ató un nudo fuerte alrededor de la muñeca. Austin, atónito, asistió a como me retenían. Más sorprendidos nos quedamos cuando con lo poco que quedaba de cuerda rodearon la muñeca de Austin, uniéndonos. Intentamos forcejear, librarnos de aquella maldita cuerda, pero los nudos estaban atados tan fuertemente que era imposible de desatar. Para ser alguien bajito, Connor tenía mucha fuerza. La expresión de Dove no expresaba la culpa que debía de sentir tras haber retenido a su amiga para atarla junto a su mayor pesadilla durante los últimos dos años, y eso me enfurecía bastante.

"Me vas a pagar esta, Connor… No, no va a hacer falta que te gaste alguna broma pesada como el año pasado, ¡te voy a destrozar con mis propias manos!"

Fui a dirigirme a por él, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, enseñando una sonrisa divertida y burlona, cuando me olvidé de que estaba atada a Austin y tiré de él conmigo. Esto provocó que, Austin, que no esperaba aquel tirón brusco, tropezara con sus propios pies, empujándome a mí en su trayectoria. Acabamos los dos en el suelo, Austin a un lado mío, quejándose por algún golpe que se hubiera pegado en el camino. Yo, que había salido menos dañada del accidente, me incorporé, y ofrecí la mano que no estaba atada a Austin, ayudándolo a levantarse.

"Bueno, y a esto nos referíamos cuando decíamos que os hacía falta cierta unión" se oyó la voz de Dove, satisfecha con lo que habían logrado. "No os habéis preocupado por lo incómodo que podría resultar daros la mano para ayudaros. Creo que al ritmo que va el asunto, quizá os dígamos el truco para desatar eso en dos días."

"¿Qué?" preguntamos al unísono Austin y yo.

"Pasaréis más tiempo juntos, limando vuestros asperezas y mejorando ese clima tan incómodo que tenéis. Ya veréis, en ese tiempo vais a ganar mucha sincronización y volveréis a ser los mejores de los amigos, justo como queríais. ¿No es una idea genial?" nos contó Dove, que jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo rubio para quitar importancia a lo que nos acababa de revelar. "Fue idea de Connor y mía." los dos chocaron los cinco, festejando el triunfo de su plan.

"¿Y habéis pedido permiso a los monitores? Porque si nos habéis atado no podremos ir a ningún lugar solos, y me refiero a ningún lugar." les dije. Ante el pensamiento de "ningún lugar" los dos nos sonrojamos. Esto provocó más risas por parte de mis amigos.

"Tranquila, ya les hemos pedido todos los permisos. Han aceptado enseguida." no me podía creer que los monitores hubieran cedido ante tal petición. Pero oye, la de sorpresas que te puede dar la vida.

Iba a poner alguna reticencia más pero sonó el silbato del monitor, indicando el fin de la cena. Observé a Austin a mi lado. Mientras que a mí el sonrojo ya se me había pasado, a Austin le permanecía. Era adorable verle así. Me recordaba al travieso niño de trece años que se sonrojaba fuertemente cada vez que alguien mencionaba la buena pareja que hacíamos. "Hacíamos" recalco el pasado. Austin nunca me gustó más que como un amigo, pero a pesar de eso tuve que dar más de una vez la razón a los adultos que nos sugerían que debíamos casarnos, pues a veces discutíamos como una pareja de casados. Pero a veces, a veces, me parecía que yo gustaba a Austin. Al final acabé desechando esos pensamientos. Era imposible que yo gustara a Austin, éramos muy distintos y por eso hacíamos tan buenos amigos. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Austin me dijo, con voz temerosa:

"¿Vamos?" asentí, todavía inmersa en esa imagen del pequeño rubio.

Tomándome de la mano para disimular la cuerda que nos unía, me llevó del comedor, ya vacío.

Eran las doce de la noche, ya todos se iban a ir a dormir tras el juego nocturno. Todo había ido fantástico, la verdad, por un momento hasta me olvidé de que Austin estaba al lado mío, pues en eso si que supo fingir caminar sin parecer forzado. El problema llegó cuando hubo que decidir dónde nos quedaríamos los dos para dormir. A pesar de nuestra actitud más relajada (muchísimo más que en la cena), Dove y Connor se habían negado a soltarnos. Estábamos en la puerta de mi cabaña, echándolo a suertes con una moneda que nos había prestado Connor. Salió cara, lo cual indicaba que me tocaría pasar la noche en la cabaña con los chicos.

"Tengo que pasar a por mí pijama, ¿vale?"

Pasamos por mi cabaña y recogí lo que necesitaba para pasar la noche. Entonces salimos, no sin antes despedirme de Dove, aunque esta vez la fulminé con la mirada indicándola lo enfadada que seguía con ella.

Tras muchas dificultades para cambiarnos e ir a los baños, todos estuvimos listos para irnos a dormir.

"¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?" los dos chicos se giraron para prestarme atención. "Digo dormir. No quiero que nadie duerma en el suelo, y no me voy a ofrecer voluntaria para dormir en el suelo porque está muy frío."

"Tranquila, Ally. Quitamos la mesilla de noche y juntamos las dos camas, así si quieres duermes entre las dos mitades" propuso Connor.

"Yo iba a decir que durmiera junto a mí y así no te molestamos." dijo Austin, con cierto tono de… ¿celos? Me estaba confundiendo, pero desde luego ya sabía que opción prefería.

"Connor, mueve las camas, por favor."

Austin soltó un suspiro, y se dispuso a ayudar a Connor a mover los muebles para poder adaptar la habitación. Esto se tradujo en que yo también tuve que ayudar, obligadamente. Al final, ya con todas las sábanas y mantas colocadas, nos tumbamos los tres. Cada chico a un lado mío. De repente me entró mucho miedo, y no por la oscuridad. Era tener a Austin allí que volvía a sentir como mi estómago se revolvía. Para remediar esto, me acerqué más a Connor, que parecía comprender lo que me ocurría, y por un momento el arrepentimiento pasó por sus ojos. Aunque la habitación estuviera a oscuras, dado que Austin ya dormía, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, dejándome ver sus ojos azules. Enseguida se pasó esto, y se limitó a atraerme hacia él. Me sentía protegida en sus brazos, que tanto conocía. Sin embargo, algo sentí cuando, ya cayendo en el suave sueño en aquellos fuertes brazos, la gran mano de Austin se cerró en torno a la mía. Era una sensación totalmente distinta a la que sentía con Connor, pero creo que estaba más relacionada con el temor de su presencia. O eso esperaba.

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Como podéis observar he publicado un jueves, pero eso no implica que no vaya a publicar el fin de semana. Lo que pasa es que al fin tengo el verano disponible para mí y voy a publicar más a menudo. ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído la historia, más de 1100 visitas ha registrado la historia! ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a: MakeItPopDells (¡Hola! Dios mío… cuando leí tu comentario me quedé sin palabras. ¡Me encanta tu historia! Tiene una trama tan sumamente genial… En serio, no me puedo creer que haya comentado otro de mis autores favoritos de Fanfiction. Aquí tienes una fan. Un saludo.) A Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro que mi actualización hiciera grandiosa tu mañana, la verdad. Si, los psicólogos me dan bastante miedo, tengo la sensación de que pueden saber en qué estoy pensando. Aunque tú tienes más motivos para temer a los doctores… si a esa edad hubiera pasado por lo mismo tendría el mismo temor a los doctores o incluso más. Vale, sobre tus preguntas… mi canción favorita de R5, desde hace más de un año, es Here Comes Forever. Lloré cuando la escuché por primera vez. De The Vamps… ¡dios mío, me encantan todas! Pero si he de quedarme con una esa va a ser Dangerous. Pero que conste que podría haber dicho cualquier otra. Y de 5SOS, a ver… si, me quedo con dos. Son I´ve got this friend y Green light. Son magníficas. ¿Te gusta el helado de vainilla? No está mal, mi preferido es el de fresa. El chocolate tampoco me gusta mucho, tranquila, no eres la única que sufre esa aversión al chocolate. Mi canción favorita (me has hecho pensar como cinco minutos sobre esto) es Here Comes Forever de R5. Puedo pasarme meses sin escucharla, pero es escucharla y me siento tan bien que no puedo dejar de tararear o bailar. Escuché la canción "Me and my broken heart." No la había escuchado nunca, pero es genial. Buen gusto musical tienes. Yo no vi los TCA por motivos de horario (donde vivo lo podría ver sobre las 3 de la madrugada.) Pero chillé de alegría al enterarme de lo de Ross. Un pena que A&A y Laura no ganaran nada, ni R5, pero la menos Ross se llevo la tabla. Bueno, espero que te siga fascinando comentar tras mi larga contestación… Un saludo.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Buff… un alivio ver que a nadie le pareció raro que Austin y Ally terminaran abrazados, porque a mí al principio cuando lo leí me quedé con cara de o_0… Y estuve tentada de borrarlo. Si, me enteré de lo de Ross… madre mía, el chico no hace más que acumular éxitos. Dos KCAs y un TCA… y me enorgullece decir que he estado votando en los tres casos. Fue doloroso ver perder a A&A y a Laura, pero tengo fe de que al año que viene vamos a machacar al resto en las votaciones. El episodio de Proms and Promises se puede descargar ya, creo. Si fuera tú consultaría una página de Facebook llamada "Austin y Ally noticias." Suelen publicar los link de descarga y páginas donde están publicados los capítulos. ¿Helado de limón? Nunca lo he probado, pero tendré que intentarlo… Mi favorito es el de fresa, definitivamente. ¡Adios ****J****!) A alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Felicidades por el resultado del examen! Esa nota es altísima, deberías estar todavía dando brincos de alegría pura. Oye, si te casas con el helado de vainilla, ¿puedo estar invitada a la boda? Me parece un hecho insólito ese matrimonio, tengo que verlo. Mi favorito es el helado de fresa, pero no soy muy de dulces, por lo que no me voy a casar con él. Edgar Allan Poe es una inspiración genial para libros de misterio, y estoy segura de que si te fijas en él esos libros que escribas van a ser insólitamente fantásticos. Si publicas voy a ser la primera lectora, no lo dudes. Un saludo.) Y a zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Oh dios mío, las películas de Disney son de las mejores películas, y no entiendo por qué se ríen de ti por ver eso. Son de las obras maestras del cine. Y no se hable más.) Ahora dos preguntas: para ganar una dedicatoria es esta: en mi segunda historia "No mires atrás", ¿qué alimento fueron a robar a un supermercado y luego tuvieron que pelear con unas policías por ello? y por curiosidad: ¿qué es lo que más os gusta de Austin & Ally? ¡Abrazos virtuales para todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	10. Chapter 10: El relato de un rescate

**¡Hola a todos! Respuestas, menciones y saludos al final del capítulo. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado para el primer comentario que he tenido en mi escasa vida en Fanfiction, zendayagomez. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 10: El relato de un rescate

Era ya de noche, y estábamos Connor, Ally y yo en mi cabaña para prepararnos para dormir. Yo todavía tenía ciertas reticencias al plan de Connor, sin lugar a dudas era mejor que Ally durmiera conmigo, en mi cama, lejos de Connor, y así nos ahorrábamos mover todo el mobiliario de la habitación. Sólo es por eso por lo que no me gustaba el plan. Nada más. Y ahora, que estaba tumbado en mi cama unida a la de Connor y con Ally como barrera entre nosotros dos, me seguía pareciendo una idea penosa. Ally y Connor estaban entrelazados en un abrazo del que me gustaría poder ocupar el papel del enano y poder abrazar a Ally. Un sentimiento como de añoranza se pasó por mi corazón. Me recordó a cuando nosotros solíamos dormir así cuando Ally y yo quedábamos por la noche. Pero claro, yo me fui de su vida y alguien debía ocupar mi hueco. Fui un estúpido. Y ahora es cuando estoy pagando por lo que hice, ahora que tan sólo estoy intentado que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Aunque en ese momento lo único que necesitaba era algo de tacto humano. Que me demostrara que puede que haya alguien capaz de amarme. Porque tumbarte en tu cama solo, teniendo al lado a una pareja abrazándose, no es que sea lo más agradable del mundo. Sentía la soledad en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. En un tonto impulsivo que tomó mi cuerpo para remediar la necesidad de algo de cariño, cogí tímidamente la mano de Ally. Esperaba ya que soltara mi mano de inmediato y me soltara un discurso sobre como no la gustaba que la molestaran mientras dormía, pero mi sorpresa llegó cuando la agarró con más fuerza, y la llevó consigo, acercándola más. Esto me sacó una sonrisa, que se quedó congelada en mi rostro cuando oí una voz burlona proceder de la otra cama:

"¿Así que no te gustaba, eh?" la voz era, obviamente, de Connor, que observaba lo que acababa de pasar desde su posición desde la otra cama con una mueca socarrona. "Menos mal, pero por si acaso ponte un babero, que estás empezando a babear demasiado."

Esto me ofendió, pues estaba insinuando que no era capaz de ocultar mis pensamientos y que era como cualquier adolescente estúpido y con sentimientos aún más estúpidos, lo cual no era mi caso. Claramente. Sólo me ha hecho sonreír el hecho de recordar aquellos momentos en los que Ally y yo solíamos hacer esto. Pero eso no se lo podía decir a Connor. Se reiría de mí.

"Que sepas que lo hice porque la cuerda se me estaba clavando en la muñeca por la distancia que guardábamos Ally y yo. Así que se la di y dejé de clavarme la cuerda. Y esto no es una sonrisa. Es una mueca de alivio." mentí.

Connor soltó una carcajada y murmuró algo parecido a: "como tú prefieras." Después siguió un silencio, pues Connor se había vuelto a ir a dormir, no sin antes acurrucarse más contra Ally, lo que me molestó ligeramente. Yo creo que se debía a que al tirar de Ally para abrazarla tiró de mi mano, que seguía estando ahí. Pero aprendí a vivir con ese dolor y me quedé dormido, todavía con aquella sonrisa tonta que se había instalado en mi cara cuando Ally me había agarrado de la mano.

La mañana siguiente me levanté muy feliz, no supe saber por qué. Lo recordé cuando sentí una pequeña mano aferrada a la mía. Pero mi sonrisa se fue tras una noche entera en mi rostro cuando vi que la castaña estaba abrazada a un enano que cada vez se estaba ganando más mi odio. Ambos estaban despiertos, y parecía que Ally tenía problemas manteniendo mi mano agarrada mientras Connor la hacía cosquillas y ambos rodaban por el colchón. Esto me pareció demasiado. Si iban a tontear que al menos se ahorraran la presencia del público. Tosí ruidosamente, atrayendo la atención de los dos. Ally, presionada contra el colchón por el peso de Connor, fue la primera en hablar.

"Uy, Austin, no sabíamos que estuvieras despierto. Imagino que querrás irte a desayunar, ya dejamos de jugar." se apartó de Connor, lo cual me hizo esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa que no pasó desapercibida para Connor, que enarcó una ceja ante mi comportamiento.

No me molestó que Connor viera esto, es más, quería que lo viera, aunque no tenía un motivo. Seguí exhibiendo esa sonrisa cuando Ally me llevó a rastras porque ya se había levantado.

"Vístete tú primero porque yo tardo más y tenemos que ir a mi cabaña para coger mi ropa y eso." me indicó Ally.

La dirigí una mirada, y antes esto ella se tapó los ojos con una mano. Así me sentía mejor. Por muy raro que parezca, me pareció que sería incómodo para los dos verme sin ropa. Comencé a vestirme rápido para dejarla más tiempo a ella cuando me detuve helado al sentir como una mano, aparte de las dos mías que estaba subiendo el pantalón, se deslizaba por mi pierna. Sentí como mi estómago se revolvía (y no por el hambre) al ver que la mano que se deslizaba era la de Ally. Por mi cara más de mil matices de rojo se posaron, dándome la apariencia de un tomate. El mero tacto de Ally sobre mí era capaz de cortarme la respiración. Esto no podía ser sano. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanto control sobre mí mismo? Intenté olvidar la mano que se paseaba por mi piel libremente, pero me estaba costando. Me puse la camiseta y su mano acarició con suavidad mi costado. Las ganas de devolverla las caricias iban incrementando, pero no podía porque por cómo se tapaba los ojos y golpeaba al suelo con impaciencia me podía dar cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo a posta. Cuando acabé de vestirme tragué saliva ruidosamente, contento de haber terminado de vestirme. Me costó algo recuperar el aliento, aunque no sirvió de nada, pues Ally me asaltó enseguida:

"¿Ya has acabado? Me gustaría poder cambiarme y eso." la voz irritante de Ally me devolvió a la realidad, y por un momento del que no me arrepiento, me gustaría que las caricias las hubiera hecho inconscientemente, no porque estuviera atada a la fuerza a mí.

Era la tarde ya, y habían decidido que tendríamos las actividades de piragua. Ally y yo íbamos juntos porque el motivo de que una maldita cuerda nos seguía manteniendo unidos a la fuerza. Por mucho que habíamos suplicado a Connor y a Dove que nos soltaran, ellos insistieron en que debía haber mejoras más que notables para que nos dejaran libres de la cuerda. Ally estaba sentada entre mis piernas y agarrábamos el mismo remo, dado que el largo de la cuerda no permitía hacer otra cosa. Pero el problema menor era el largo de la cuerda, sino que Ally y yo habíamos perdido toda sincronización que en un pasado habíamos tenido. Yo intentaba remediarlo lo mejor que podía, hacerla caso en todas las indicaciones que ella daba, aunque no fueran las más correctas. Sí, como podéis comprobar, sigo intentando que Ally vuelva a tener una confianza plena conmigo, y procuro agradarla en todo lo que puedo. Pero es muy complicado.

"¡Austin!" gritó por quinta o sexta vez Ally desesperada. "¡Te he dicho que gires un par de centímetros a la derecha, no medio metro!"

Efectivamente, estábamos en medio del lago, con piraguas rodeándonos para poder ganar la carrera náutica que estábamos teniendo. Intenté remediarlo dando varios palazos hacia la izquierda, pero entonces el viento entró por una banda e hizo que nos torciéramos más hacia la derecha. No se hizo esperar demasiado la reacción de la chica.

"¡Eres tonto, Austin! ¡Te crees que esto es algo gracioso de alguna manera! ¡Y no lo es! ¡No! A partir de ahora llevaré yo los malditos remos aunque me tenga que dejar los brazos a remar." sentenció Ally, muy decidida.

Tiró del remo para llevarlo ella sola, pero no recordó que yo estaba atado a esa muñeca, y esto provocó que me tirara contra ella, desequilibrando la piragua. Ally soltó los remos, aterrorizada, dejándolos caer al fondo. Esto hizo que la piragua se bamboleara más aún, y no ayudaba que Ally comenzara a moverse inquieta intentando salir de esa situación. Al final, el más que esperado final llegó, y la piragua volcó, llevándonos a los dos al agua. En el camino al lago, la cuerda que nos unía a Ally y a mí se enganchó con algo y se rompió. Yo sabía nadar, y a pesar de que el lago tenía cierta profundidad, salí a flote. Por desgracia, descubrí que Ally no sabía nadar cuando no la vi surgir de las aguas. Esto comenzó a preocuparme, y me sumergí para encontrar a Ally haciendo movimientos bruscos intentando salir a flote, sin ningún éxito. Comenzaba a hacer movimientos cada vez más lentos, síntoma de que se estaba quedando sin aire. Nadé hasta ella y cargué con su cuerpo, ligero por como flotaba en el agua. Cuando me vio, hizo ademán de apartarse de mí, pero no era momento de permitirla seguir con su enfado, así que la traje contra mí con más fuerzas. Juntos salimos a la superficie. Nadando la llevé hasta la orilla, la acera de las cabañas. La deposité delicadamente en el suelo, desde donde recuperó el aire que la hacía falta. Yo me senté junto a ella, por si me necesitaba en algo. Todas las personas que se encontraban a mí alrededor y en las piraguas comenzaron a aplaudir. Gritos de algarabía llegaban de todas partes, congratulándome sobre mí recién rescate. Connor y Dove se acercaron a nosotros dos, ambos exhibiendo una sonrisa.

"No me parece un momento mejor para libraros de la cuerda que este." nos dijo Dove, acariciando la cabeza de Ally para calmarla mientras se incorporaba del suelo. "La has rescatado, Austin. Has estado genial. Yo creo que es imposible que te odie ahora y tenga reticencias para perdonarte."

Las palabras calaron sobre mi cual lluvia torrencial. ¿Ally me odiaba incluso después de haberla pedido perdón? Lo de las reticencias lo comprendo, ¿pero el odio? He de reconocer que esto me está doliendo más de lo que esperaba. Y la cara se me estaba humedeciendo, y no por el agua del lago. Aunque esto no lo iba a reconocer. Pero mi respiración entrecortada debió de desvelar algo.

"¿Austin, te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ally. Ya me miraba a la cara y se atrevía a sonreírme, sin que pareciera una mueca. Asentí débilmente. "Debería decírtelo antes de nada. Muchas gracias por rescatarme del lago. Fue un detalle, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que te había tratado en la piragua."

Desde su sitio me atrajo contra ella en un frío abrazo por el agua del lago. Me apretó con fuerza y yo hice el gesto recíproco. Nos quedamos unidos de esta manera varios segundos, hasta que Ally se separó para hablar sobre algo con Dove. A pesar del abrazo, las palabras de Dove estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza, y hacían que me doliera el estómago sólo de pensar en Ally odiándome. No comprendía porque me molestaba tanto, pero me molestaba. Al final el malestar fue tan grande que usé una excusa mala y me fui a mi cabaña. Ya en la cabaña me derrumbé en el colchón. Cuando quería que Ally y yo volviéramos a ser los mismos no esperaba que me diera tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Aunque todavía no me resignaba. Sabía que todavía no gustaba del todo a Ally, pero soy Austin Moon y si algo me lo propongo, lo llevo a cabo, cueste lo que cueste. Así que, Ally Dawson, prepárate, porque te cueste creerlo o no, al final vas a querer que no me separe de ti.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todos los que os habéis tomado la molestia de leer mi historia, ya somos más de 1200 lectores. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes de nada: en serio, si sigues acertando todas las respuestas a mis preguntas vas a ganarte que te dedique el próximo one shot que escriba, lo juro. Por cierto, espero que el capítulo de verdad mereciera la pena, no esperaba que alguien hiciera algo así para leer. Yo sería incapaz de siquiera encender el móvil, así que aplausos desde España tienes por tu valentía. Yo bailo bastante bien, ahora que lo preguntas. No es que tenga un nivel muy alto, pero he ido a clases todo este año, y he mejorado bastante. Oye, nunca desprecies un buen vals. Básico para bodas y todo tipo de celebraciones. Ay, ya ni me doy cuenta de si uso formas del hablar del castellano o del español, pero me da igual. Mientras me entendáis, soy feliz. Tenía razón con lo del estilo musical, tienes buen gusto musical. La química que ha forjado Laura y Ross para A&A a mi me chifla, en serio. Es mi parte favorita del show. A mi Martin Garrix me gustan bastantes canciones de él, aunque no es muy frecuente que escuche algo de él. ¿La persona que me llevaría a una isla desierta? Mi madre, sin lugar a dudas. Algo de sensatez jamás me vendría mal. Tus preguntas raras no me molestan, pero si veo que hay muchas acabaré creándome un ask o algo así. Así contestaré a más preguntas. Sobre lo de Maná, lo he escuchado alguna vez (la culpa la tiene mi madre, es fan) pero a mí no me gusta especialmente. Si, a partir de ahora, y gracias a un precioso calendario que he hecho, intentaré seguir un orden en el que publicaré miércoles y domingos. Espero que os alegre o algo. ¡Hasta el miércoles!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me alegro de ser tu apoyo para escribir, no sabes lo que eso significa para mi. Te agradezco de verdad que leas y comentes. Un saludo.) A RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tus dudas ante qué pasará con los dos maniatados fue el motivo por el que me reí mientras repasaba este capítulo. Como comprenderás, a quien se las hice pasar canutas fue a Austin, pero fue divertido. La escena en la que se está cambiando de ropa con Ally se me ocurrió así de repente, y me pareció bien escribirla. No pasa nada, para los TCA en realidad dejaron votar a las cuentas de todo el mundo durante unos días, luego cambiaron la normativa y dijeron que solo la gente de USA, lo que me pareció una injusticia, así que no pasa nada si no votaste. No hubieras podido de todos modos. Bueno, lo que te dije de Facebook no hace falta tener cuenta, solo debes buscar la página tal cual te la di. ¿Helado de fresa aguadito? A mí no me molesta demasiado la fresa en trozos, es de mis frutas favoritas. Aquí sí que hay helado de limón, no en muchas heladerías, pero oye, conseguiré probarlo. Bueno, a mi de A&A también me cabrea que Austin tontee con otras chicas, pero no que Ally tontee con otros chicos, pues pone a Austin celoso, y un Austin celoso es síntoma de se adorable. Y de su amor… ¡es que es difícil que no te guste nada! Como ves, he vuelto el domingo. Adiós ****J****) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que este capítulo te guste, y paso a responder a las preguntas que me hiciste. ¿Ver o escuchar algo paranormal de pequeña? No, que yo recuerde no. Desde siempre he leído muchos libros de fantasía y terror, y he tenido pesadillas con ello, pero no he llegado a ese nivel. Y espero que nunca me pase. Vale, mi travesura no fue tan grande como la tuya, pero una vez, una niña que se metía con mi hermana constantemente en unos campamentos, la llené su mochila de globos de agua para que cuando la apoyara en el suelo se estallaran y pusieran perdido todo. Y por último, de pequeña me encantaban los teletubbies y Barrio Sésamo. Y hasta ahí llegarían los dibujos de mi infancia. ¡Gracias por invitarme a la boda! Estoy buscando ya vestido de gala para la ocasión. ¡Un saludo!) Vale, ahora dos preguntas: para ganar una dedicatoria: en mi historia "No mires atrás", ¿cómo iba vestida Ally cuando iba a rescatar a Austin en Las Vegas? ¡Descripción más exacta gana! Y segunda pregunta, y por curiosidad: ¿debiera crearme un ask, y así respondo a vuestras preguntas y ocupo menos espacio de la historia? ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	11. Chapter 11: El relato de un rechazo

**¡Hola a todos! Comentarios, respuestas y demás al final del capítulo. **

**Este melodramático capítulo va dedicado a: Fátima Caro, porque tiene lo que se llama una habilidad impresionante para responder mis preguntas estúpidas. **

**No me pertenece nada (por si no fuera ya obvio) salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 11: El relato de un rechazo

Connor, Dove, Jack y Anne estaban reunidos por la mañana en los umbrales de mi cabaña, mientras yo intentaba conciliar el sueño tras pasarme una noche en vela pensando en momentos que Ally y yo habíamos vivido. No me preguntéis por qué, pero desde que intento recuperar la confianza de Ally, recuerdos de este tipo me asaltan. Bueno, como os iba diciendo, una reunión se estaba produciendo a espaldas mías.

"En serio, la idea de atarles fue brillante, chicos." les felicitó Jack a Dove y Connor.

"Gracias. Desde luego, ha conseguido unirles lo bastante. Aunque también hay que dar las gracias a la falta de equilibrio de Ally, que desequilibró la barca e hizo que Austin la tuviera que salvar." comentó Dove, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Se oyeron asentimientos mudos, y algún que otro murmullo respecto al increíble acto heroico que había realizado ayer. Entonces, Anne decidió hablar.

"Pero… yo noté algo raro en Austin ayer." no dijo más, pero bastó para que todos dejaran de hablar e intentaran rememorar lo ocurrido.

"Cierto. Cuando la rescató, como la miraba… Creo que Connor y Dove acertaron cuando dijeron que al atarles hacían más un favor a Austin que a Als." confirmó Jack, mientras se sentaba a la sombra que proporcionaba la pared. Connor se sentó al lado.

"Yo creo que a Austin le gusta muchísimo Ally." dijo Connor, resumiendo el pensamiento que estaba pasando por la cabeza de los cuatro en ese momento. "Y no hacen mala pareja, ahora que lo pienso… Ahora que creo que Ally ya le acepta algo más, hay alguna probabilidad de que acaben juntos. Tienen química."

"Va a haber que forzar eso. Hagamos de nuestra misión que acaben juntos. ¿Qué os parece?" gritos de alegría y algarabío se escucharon. "Vale, pues tenemos hasta el final del campamento para que esto ocurra. Nosotros podemos." más gritos de conformidad. "Pero primero tenemos que asegurarnos que al menos uno de la pareja tiene sentimientos por la otra. En cuanto veamos a uno de los dos se lo preguntamos." chillidos de emoción por parte de las chicas por el plan que tenían y palmadas de los chicos.

Como comprenderéis, si este jaleo que estaba sucediendo en la puerta no me hubiera despertado a estas alturas, debía de tener algún problema de audición. Pero sí, todos los gritos lograron despertarme, y me hicieron salir de mi cama para ver que sucedía. Saliendo torpemente de la cama, tropezando con todo lo que pude y chocándome contra la puerta conseguí salir afuera, donde me encontré al grupo de cuatro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" mi voz sonaba rasposa y cansada.

"Austin, ¿a ti te gusta Ally?" me preguntó Dove sin esperar más.

Estaría muy dormido, pero todavía pude escuchar perfectamente la pregunta, y consiguió despertarme del letargo en el que me encontraba. Dirigí una mirada de reproche a Dove, pues ella sí que sabía de mis sentimientos por la castaña, y de cómo prefería ignorarles. Ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia. Todos estaban esperando una respuesta. Comencé a ponerme muy nervioso. No me gustaba pensar en temas de ese tipo, teniendo en cuenta el pasado que había tenido con estos sentimientos. Me rasqué el cuello por detrás, buscando una respuesta que no demostrara demasiado la inseguridad que sentía cuando hablaba de esto.

"No-no…" ¿pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué estaba tartamudeando? "No."

"Creo que con la respuesta tan clara y evidente que nos acaba de dar nos basta. Vamos a seguir con el plan." dijo Dove, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Un momento. ¡Un momento!" me puse en medio de la acera para que no avanzaran más sin darme la respuesta. "¿No tendrá ese plan, por remota casualidad, algo que ver conmigo, no?"

"¡Qué egocéntrico eres, Austin! Claro que no, relájate. Y ahora, por favor, vuelve a la cabaña y cámbiate antes de que nadie te pueda ver en ese pijama, por favor." contestó Connor, socarrón, mientras me apartaba para que pasaran todos fuera de allí.

Me quedé en medio de la acera, contemplando el Sol amanecer, y planteándome si me estaban mintiendo o no. Porque no me gustaría verme involucrado en ninguno de sus planes.

El día había pasado rápidamente. Ally había dejado de tratarme de manera tan fría e incluso se había permitido bromear algún momento que otro conmigo en la hora de la comida. Todo esto me dio ciertas esperanzas de que en algún momento todo volviera a la normalidad. También estaba el hecho de que cada vez que sonreía con alguna cosa que dijera una sensación cálida se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y provocaba que quisiera hacerla reír cada vez más, y que fuera yo el motivo de su sonrisa. No me preguntéis por qué. El día dio paso a la noche, y ahora nos encontrábamos los tres chicos y chicas sentados alrededor de los restos de la hoguera de la velada de esa noche. El cielo oscuro con estrellas brillantes y las luciérnagas que revoloteaban alrededor nuestro eran los únicos testigos del juego que estábamos jugando: prueba o verdad. He de reconocer que al principio estaba muy reticente a jugar, pero viendo que Ally también estaba allí jugando, me apunté.

"En fin, Ally, ¿prueba o verdad?" le preguntó Jack.

"Verdad." varios de sus amigos la abuchearon. En una hora de juego que llevábamos todo lo que había escogido era decir la verdad. Comenzaba aburrir, seamos sinceros. "Vale, vale, prueba."

Las miradas cómplices que se intercambiaron entre los cuatro no me pasaron desapercibidas, pero decidí dejarlas pasar. Me recosté contra la hierba del descampado donde estábamos jugando, que comenzaba a liberar el calor del día que llevaba acumulando, creando una sensación muy agradable.

"Te retamos a tener aquí tu primer beso. Ahora." anunció Dove.

Oír lo que acababan de decir me incorporé del suelo. Vi la indecisión en el rostro de Ally, y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba. Me di cuenta de que se aceleraba cada vez que por mi mente se pasaba el pensamiento de que yo fuera a ser el primer beso de Ally.

"¿Algún voluntario?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Nadie? Pues Austin, al estar sentado al lado de Ally, eres el voluntario."

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar a Dove, y sentí mil mariposas volar por mi estómago. Me incorporé de un salto, demostrando que no me molestaba para nada besar a Ally. Oí las risas disimuladas por parte del grupo y comprendí que mis gestos comenzaban a delatarme. Me había costado llegar a la conclusión, pero tras horas de reflexión, me pareció que lo más obvio era reconocer que me volvía a encontrar en la misma circunstancia que haría dos años: me gustaba Ally. Tal vez todavía no lo tuviera del todo claro, pero esa era la idea más sensata si tenemos en cuenta como me sentía con ella. Me quedé de pie, esperando que ella también se levantara para finalizar esta prueba, pero sin embargo se encogió y se agarró por las rodillas, volviéndose un ovillo.

"Lo siento, pero no." su voz sonaba temblorosa. Dove se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla, acariciándola la espalda. "No me gustaría tener mi primer beso con un desconocido, que no sienta nada especial por él. Quiero que sea mágico." deshaciendo el amasijo de piernas y brazos en lo que se había convertido, me dijo mirándome a la cara: "No eres tú, lo prometo, Austin. Además, hemos vuelto a ser amigos hace poco y no me gustaría liar nada, ¿vale? Te valoro más como amigo."

Asentí, fingiendo que comprendía sus motivos, aunque en mi interior sentía un abatimiento que hacía que no sentía desde hacía dos años. Me acababan de rechazar delante de cuatro personas más. Que me considerara nada más que un amigo me creaba una punzada de dolor en el corazón cada vez que recordaba con que sinceridad me lo había dicho. Con esto me bastó para comprobar que tenía razón cuando se me ocurrió pensar que me volvía a gustar. Esto hizo que me revolviera y que todo diera vueltas a mí alrededor. Era una revelación que nunca me hubiera gustado descubrir. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar. Sin decir nada, comencé a correr hacia al bosque que se extendía a nuestras espaldas. No llevaba nada para orientarme, pero casi prefería perderme. Corrí y me fundí con las sombras nocturnas y tenebrosas que el bosque formaba en el suelo. Seguí corriendo mientras esquivaba algunas ramas caídas, y me permitía torcer entre alguno de los árboles más gruesos. Una vez que llegué al límite del río, me subí al árbol más alto y me quedé sentado en una rama. Al menos aquí nadie podía ver como la cara se me caía de vergüenza y humillación de que me hubiera rechazado. Me hice un ovillo en el árbol y dejé que todos los pensamientos, que había retenido hasta ese momento, salieran de su prisión, dejándome ante un increíble torrente de emociones que no supe reconocer todas y que me hicieron gritar de frustración. El grito, aunque fuerte, fue amortiguado por las grandes ramas del bosque, lo cual no permitieron que se escuchara en el campamento. Atrás había dejado a un grupo muy confuso por mi marcha, aunque actualmente no me preocupaba, pues tenía que soportar la avalancha de pensamientos que tenía dentro de mí.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" preguntó Ally, confusa y asustada, mientras levantaba el cuello para ver si aquel formidable rubio volvía a aparecer entre las hojas.

Sus amigos se habían levantado, y Connor había intentado seguirle, pero sin resultado. El silencio pesado cayó sobre los cinco, debido a que cuatro de ellos sabían la respuesta a la pregunta que su amiga había hecho. No hablaron más, y esperaron un cuarto de hora más a que apareciera, con el consiguiente de que se desesperaran más.

"¿¡Es tonto o que!?" preguntó histérica Ally. "¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza para hacer esto? Sólo busca hacernos sufrir, por eso yo no le quería aquí, por eso. Siempre quiere hacer sufrir a la gente, sino mirad…"

"Ya." la cortó Anne, que era la más empática del grupo. "¿No puedes pensar por un instante que él también sufre? ¿Qué quizás ha huido porque algo de aquí le ha hecho sufrir y no puede con ello? Como, no sé, que le gustas y que le acabas de rechazar, piénsalo, es una posibilidad de motivo de huida. Para que no le vieras dolido."

"¡Anne!" gritaron al unísono Dove, Connor y Jack.

"Lo siento, chicos." se disculpó Anne, volviendo de alguna manera a su ser tímido. "Pero alguien tenía que decírselo. Estaba siendo demasiado obvia a los sentimientos del rubio."

"O sea, ¿qué yo gusto a Austin?" los cuatro asintieron. "Pues a mí él no me gusta nada… lo siento por él, pero así es. Me da pena que le haya hecho daño sin darme siquiera cuenta. Debería irle a buscar. No puede haber ido demasiado lejos. Es de noche."

Dicho esto, e imitando lo que más temprano Austin había hecho, corrió hacia el bosque para encontrar al enorme rubio, que actualmente se había escondido lo mejor posible para que nadie le viera derramar alguna que otra lágrima por las estupideces que había cometido en su pasado.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya sois más de 1300 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, lamento haber sido el motivo por el que te rindieras en tu objetivo de dormirte pronto, pero imagino que quedarte despierta para leer mi historia te habrá hecho disfrutar del maravilloso mundo nocturno. Bueno, solo por tu opinión no me creé un ask, aunque estaba más que tentada. Así que siéntete importante, influyes en mis decisiones. ¿Apodos? Mi padre me llama huesos frecuentemente. Jamás encontraré la gracia a ese apodo. Y una de mis mejores amigas me suele llamar pequeña, debido a que se siente como una hermana mayor para mí. Mi promedio escolar va medido del 1 (siendo la nota más baja) al 10 (siendo la más alta.) Yo este año he logrado un 9.4, de lo que estoy muy orgullosa. Yo suelo ser la favorita de los profesores, Dios sabe por qué. No, no vuelvo a clase hasta el 17 de septiembre. Aquí en España son casi tres meses de vacaciones. Y cuando vuelva a clase seguiré con lo de los miércoles, mi calendario esta gloriosamente planificado para tener tiempo para vosotros. Sé que no voy a acertar, pero creo que tu cumpleaños cae entre junio y agosto. No sé por qué, tengo esa sensación. ¡Un saludo!) A zendayagomez (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Te merecías la dedicatoria, tarde o temprano una iba a ir para ti, llevas aquí desde siempre. No tengo Snapchat porque soy incapaz de estar en muchas redes sociales y así al mismo tiempo. ¡Un saludo!) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Vivan los lectores rebeldes! Actualmente no hay nada mejor como leer en la madrugada, y más con un buen libro. Si por tocar algún instrumento te refieres a tocar la flauta escolar, si, toco un instrumento. Y me encantaría aprender a tocar la guitarra, así que te admiro por eso. Yo creo que respecto al tema que has dicho del conservatorio si es algo que te gusta mucho deberías perseguirlo a toda costa. Estoy segura que tus amigos actuales lo comprenderán y que los nuevos que hagas allí (porque los harás) también te querrán mucho porque tendrán las mismas aficiones que tú: la música. He sido varias veces la chica nueva, y te prometo que enseguida te adaptas. Lo siento si no te he contestado a todo tu review, pero es que le he leído a través de mi correo porque no me llegaba a la cuenta de Fanfiction, y no se mostraba completo. ¡Un saludo!) Dos preguntas antes de irme: una, para llevaros la última dedicatoria que voy a hacer en esta historia: yo siempre que acabo un capítulo me despido con unos ¡muchos abrazos virtuales! Y después pongo otra cosa, en un párrafo aparte. ¿Qué es? (Tened en cuenta que hoy no lo voy a poner por motivos obvios.) Y para conoceros mejor: ¿Cuál es vuestro tono de llamada del móvil? El mío es bastante raro… ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**


	12. Chapter 12: El relato de una caída

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas y saludos al final del capítulo. **

**Mi última dedicatoria va para la chica de los comentarios largos, que consiguen hacerme sonreír como no suele conseguirlo nadie a lo largo del día: Fátima Caro. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto de la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 12: El relato de una caída.

Cuando dije que Austin no podía haber ido muy lejos internándose en el bosque porque era de noche nunca había estado más equivocada. Había comenzado a correr entre los árboles, esquivando árboles y ramas del suelo y mirando frenéticamente entre los árboles, buscando alguna pista que me indicara donde pudiera estar escondido. Nada, ni rastro. Tras diez minutos de carrera alocada no pude seguir más. Me paré para tomar aire, y es entonces cuando oí el río deslizarse entre las rocas y el suelo, y comprendí que ya había llegado al límite del bosque. Austin tenía que estar por allí, o si no me tocaría dejarle a su suerte. No podía internarme en la parte donde habitaban animales salvajes por él. Además de que comenzaba a tener frío y estaba muy cansada, hoy había sido un día muy intenso. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda cuando una brisa de viento me rozó. No iba a aguantar mucho con la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, no abrigaba bastante. Tomé aire, intentaba infundirme de alguna manera valor. Todo mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo a voces que me marchara de allí, que me olvidara del chaval rubio y que ya apareciera por la mañana. Pero mi mente, sintiéndose todavía muy culpable porque había sido la responsable de su desaparición entre los árboles, me rogaba que camináramos algo más hasta encontrarlo, o habernos asegurado de que no estuviera aquí. Yo era alguien muy racional habitualmente, y ya me habría marchado, pero no iba a poder aguantar la culpabilidad de saber que Austin estaba en un árbol, acurrucado, por aquí, con todos los riesgos que eso implicaba. Me froté los brazos para calentarme y seguí hacia delante, ocasionalmente gritando:

"¡Austin, Austin… sé que estás ahí!" y como respuestas, el revoloteo de alguna lechuza que anduviera de paso y el viento silbando entre las hojas y ramas de los árboles.

Al final llegué al mismo borde del río. No podía cruzarlo sin luz que me pudiera orientar hacia donde podía poner los pies. Si caía en el agua nadie me iba a poder ayudar. Igual que nadie iba a poder ayudar a Austin si le pasaba algo. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Por qué mi conciencia no podía parar de restregarme esto? Podría dejar de pensar por un momento en Austin y pensar en el resfriado que me voy a coger si sigo caminando en un bosque por la madrugada en vaqueros cortos y camisetas de tirantes. ¿Cómo estaría vestido Austin? A lo mejor él también lo está pasando mal… ¿veis? Y de nuevo, surge Austin, como si le antepusiera ante mis necesidades. Pero ya que había llegado tan lejos… ¿no me iba a frenar ahora, verdad? Este fue el pensamiento que me convenció de cruzar el río a tientas sólo para encontrar a Austin. Me quité los zapatos y puse un pie en la roca más cercana al borde. El agua corría fría, y consiguió reactivarme, pues estaba muy cansada. Di el siguiente paso, vacilante. La corriente tenía fuerza y yo no tenía equilibrio. Me concentré. No iba a volver atrás. Alargué una pierna hasta la siguiente roca. Creía haber afianzado el pie sobre la superficie, por lo que avancé la pierna, pero temblé por el frío y tropecé. No esperando la caída, no pensé en aferrarme a nada, y caí al agua. Comencé a bracear desesperada, no sabía nadar, y en esa zona no hacia pie. Pataleaba, braceaba, pero sin resultado. Intenté empujarme con las rocas para llegar a la otra orilla, pero la corriente seguía su camino, y con ello me llevaba a mí contra las rocas. Al final me rendí, y decidí dejarme llevar por la corriente. No tenía más fuerza. Los brazos me pesaban, y tenía las piernas entumecidas debido a la poca temperatura del agua. Sentí que las ropas mojadas habían multiplicado su peso, y tiraban de mí hacia el fondo. Esto me hizo reaccionar, y seguí braceando, pero con menos fuerza que antes, lo cual tuvo el mismo resultado. Iba a morir ahogada en un río por ir a por un estúpido. Magnífico. Justo cuando ya estaba formulando mis últimos deseos de vida, pues mi mente comenzaba a pensar cada vez más lento y de vez en cuando mi respiración eran simples jadeos, unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por la espalda y me arrastraron hasta la orilla. Con trabajo abrí los ojos para ver quien había sido mi rescatador, para encontrarme con el rostro del idiota.

"¿Estás bien?" su voz tenía un punto de preocupación y ternura que logró hacerme estremecer.

"Si-si…" ahora que mi preocupación había dejado de ser poder respirar, el frío había vuelto a mi cuerpo.

Comencé a temblar violentamente. Austin sin dudarlo se quitó su sudadera y me la entregó. Sonreí como muestra de apreciación. Me incorporé con dificultad, estaba sumamente cansada. Me puse la sudadera y sentí la calidez que esta transmitía. Olía como Austin: un olor dulce y penetrante, pero no desagradable. Me rodeé con mis brazos para transmitirme algo más de calor. Austin me observaba con ojos inquietos, esperando a que dijera algo más. Yo, sin embargo, aproveché el silencio para mirarle a él también. Su huida en el bosque le había pagado factura. Tenía un largo corte en la mejilla, de alguna zarza alta. Sus piernas estaban llenas de moratones y arañazos, y algunos estaban frescos, pues la sangre corría por ellos. Su tobillo estaba ligeramente hinchado, y evitaba apoyarlo en el suelo cuando estaba sentado. Además estaba cubierto de barro, de algún tropezón que otro. La luz de la luna que se había filtrado entre un espacio de ramas permitía además distinguir en sus ojos la rojez de aquel que ha estado llorando, estropeando sus bonitos ojos castaños. Cuando sentí que el silencio se estaba volviendo demasiado incómodo como para mantenerlo, pregunté:

"¿Por qué has huido?" mi voz sonó temblorosa.

"Porque soy idiota." respondió inmediatamente Austin, bajando la mirada, incapaz de sostener la mía.

"Ya, eso ya lo sé." el chico agachó más la cabeza, avergonzado. Recordé lo que me había contado Anne, y sentí que comprendía algo más porque actuaba como un idiota. "Te gusto, ¿verdad?"

Austin levantó la cabeza, dejándome ver como un sonrojo se extendía por su cara. Sonreí. No me hacía falta más respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" me encogí de hombros. No iba a decirle que mis amigos me lo habían contado, le enfurecería. Austin suspiró, mirándome por primera vez a mis ojos desde que comenzamos la conversación. Pude ver una clara emoción en ellos, y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo es que había sido tan obvia como para no haberme dado cuenta antes. "¿Y qué piensas de eso?"

"Bueno, Austin…"

"Sé que ibas a decir que no, no hace falta que lo suavices. Soy un idiota por haberte tratado de esa manera y ahora intentar actuar como si nada de eso hubiera pasado." un sollozo salía de su garganta. "Soy idiota…"

La misericordia que transmitía que alguien tan grande estuviera en un estado tan vulnerable era verdaderamente sobrecogedora. No pude hacer otra cosa que pasar un brazo mío por sus hombros y apretarle contra mí, intentándole calmar. El chico se dejó arrastrar y encajó su rostro en mi hombro, donde siguió con su retahíla.

"Como puedo ser tan idiota… y ahora no querrás ni verme, ni volver a ser mi amigo…"

"No, Austin, cálmate." le comencé a acariciar la espalda en círculos. Cuando de pequeños él se ponía nervioso, sólo yo con acariciarle la espalda se calmaba. Efectivamente, los sollozos de Austin se volvieron algo más tranquilos. "No va a ser así. Acabamos de reconciliarnos, no voy a dejar que eso ocurra. Volveremos a ser amigos, y de ahí veremos en qué prospera nuestra amistad. Además, quién sabe, quizás a lo mejor consigues enamorarme."

Austin se separó de mí y me miró con los ojos iluminados de esperanza. Una sonrisa rasgó su rostro.

"¿Tú crees?"

"Nada es imposible, aunque lo veo complicado. Actualmente me sigue gustando Dallas, y es difícil de olvidar a pesar de que hayamos roto hace dos años."

Los rasgos de Austin se oscurecieron ligeramente, pero en un murmullo que él esperaba que no escuchara pero que capté totalmente dijo:

"Voy a conseguir hacerte olvidar de ese."

Nos quedamos un rato más así, abrazados. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiéramos reconocido, era nuestra manera de cerrar esa época en la que yo era su víctima favorita de bromas y risas. Ahora era otra época, en la que yo había asumido un papel sorprendente en su vida: la chica de sus sueños. Ninguno de los dos hablamos. Tampoco es que hiciera falta. El gesto en el que estábamos envueltos hablaba más que mil palabras.

Regresamos al campamento, yo cargando con Austin pues cojeaba y avanzaba muy lento entre los árboles. Cuando llegamos eran las cuatro de la madrugada, y todo el campamento estaba descansando. Tomando la decisión más sensata, me dirigí a la cabaña de Connor y Austin, pues probablemente mi mejor amigo siguiera despierto disfrutando de algo de música, dado que tenía algún que otro problema de insomnio. Arrastré a Austin hasta la entrada de su cabaña. Llamé a la puerta. Tal como lo predije, Connor nos abrió la puerta, con los auriculares de escuchar música alrededor del cuello.

"¡Al fin! Os daba por perdidos." con esa frase como saludo salió y me ayudó a cargar con Austin.

Juntos le llevamos hasta el colchón. El chico estaba tan agotado que en cuanto tocó el colchón se quedó dormido. Observé cómo sus rasgos angelicales quedaban marcados por una dulce sonrisa mientras se inducía en el mundo de los sueños.

"En fin, ¿qué ha pasado?" me preguntó Connor.

Nos sentamos en su cama y le narré más o menos todo mi viaje por el bosque. Connor realizó alguna que otra pregunta, pero no solía interrumpir, por lo que acabé rápidamente mi historia.

"Debe de estar muy enamorado para aceptar quedarse como tu amigo…" comentó Connor mientras se estiraba en su cama cuan largo era. Me hizo un hueco y me invitó a tumbarme junto a él. Antes de caer junto a él enarqué una ceja, cuestionándole lo que acababa de sugerir. "En serio, si sólo le gustaras un poco habría dicho que no. Una chica que sólo te quiere como amigo no es la más indicada para buscar pareja. Pero bueno, él verá en que problemas se quiere meter. Y…"

Connor iba a añadir algo más cuando oímos como en la cama de al lado el aludido se movía y gemía en sueños algo. Al principio parecía cualquier cosa, pero una vez que lo repitió quedó claro. Era un nombre, llamaba a alguien. Y ese nombre era el mío.

"Ally…"

Me quedé helada en el sitio, mientras Connor se quejaba en voz alta.

"Genial… ya que duermo poco, sólo faltaba que aquí el amigo se ponga a hablar en sueños sobre mi mejor amiga no dejándome dormir ni una pizca. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"

Yo me comenzaba a sentir incómoda allí. No quería saber que diría Austin de mí en sus sueños. Me iba a levantar cuando Connor me agarró por el hombro obligándome a tumbarme junto él.

"No, tú no te vas." le dirigí una mirada suplicante. "No, tú has provocado que hable de ti en sueños, tú vas a pasar el resto de la noche aquí padeciéndolo, conmigo." para enfatizar esto, me envolvió en sus cálidos brazos, tan familiares para mí.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que echara de menos los brazos de Austin al abrazarme Connor. Eran abrazos totalmente distintos. Ambos me gustaban, los abrazos eran uno de mis puntos débiles. Me acurruqué junto a Connor más, y él me apretó junto con su pecho. Justo en ese momento oí murmurar a Austin.

"No… Ally, no te vayas… yo te quiero, de verdad." la desesperación y dolor en esas palabras era muy palpable.

"Vaya, el chico sí que va en serio…" comentó mi amigo, resumiendo el pensamiento de los dos.

Y que he de decir que en parte me hacía sentir bien que un chico fuera a luchar por ganar mi corazón. Me hacía sentir… apreciada, lo cual era sorprendente.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¡Espero que os gustara! Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya van más de 1500 lectores, lo cual me hace saltar de alegría. Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Por favor, no quieras matar a Ally. ¿Qué haríamos sin ella? Por favor, no me digas que si me voy a dormir tarde multiplicaré los riegos de cáncer… estoy publicando este capítulo a la 1 de la madrugada, no me aterrorices o no podré seguir publicando con mi horario normal… que va, seguiré publicando, e incluso más tarde. Sabía que no iba a acertar tu cumpleaños… consuélate con saber que mi instinto es de las cosas más penosas que he visto en mi vida. No valgo para indagar ni adivinar nada. Pero bueno, que se le va a hacer… Dios mío, si estabas así de enferma deberías no haber comentado, tu salud es mucho más importante (para mí y para ti) y no hubiera pasado nada. Te hubiera echado de menos, eso sí. ¿Móvil o ordenador? Me quedo con… el ordenador. Es mi principal herramienta para escribir y publicar, ¿qué sería de mí sin él? Mis ojos son castaños muy claritos, bastantes típicos por aquí. Tus ojos son bastante bonitos, por lo que describes. Nos vemos el miércoles, La Menda.) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Me tienes riendo con tu comentario de rechazarlo como "a la basura." Aunque tengas razón. Te deseo muchísima suerte con tu examen de conservatorio, y sé que vas a lograrlo. Sobre tu libro, estoy segura de que va a ser fantástico y sería un honor leerlo (y más que me consideres alguien de opinión interesante para tu libro.) A ver, de pequeña y de mayor siempre he sido muy torpe. No puedo remediarlo. Así que me he dado golpes por doquier, pero ninguno con resultados muy preocupantes. Sin embargo, he hecho judo durante más de ocho años, y me he fracturado varias veces la muñeca derecha. Por lo demás, se puede decir que salí ilesa. Conozco a Maná y Coldplay, me gusta bastante Coldplay. Muy buenas canciones, para que mentir. Un abrazo desde España: La Menda.) Pregunta curiosa: ¿falda o pantalón? Desde luego yo me quedo con un pantalón, donde esté un tejano que se quite lo demás. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX. **


	13. Capítulo 13: El relato de una compañía

**¡Hola a todos! Agradecimientos, saludos y menciones al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada, excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 13: El relato de una compañía

Al día siguiente me levanté envuelta en los cálidos brazos de Connor y las suaves sábanas de su cama. Connor, obviamente, ya estaba despierto, escuchando algo de música con sus auriculares.

"Buenos días." me saludó. "Alguien te ha dejado algo a los pies de mi cama." por la sonrisa socarrona de mi amigo no quise saber que era lo que me aguardaba al borde de la cama. "Anda, ve a verlo. Sé que te va a gustar."

Me incorporé, librándome de sus brazos. Esparramadas por el suelo había unas flores silvestres, de múltiples colores. Encima de todas las flores había una nota:

_"__I´d lay flowers at your feet_

_I´d be everything you need_

_´Cause I´m hung up, I´m shook up_

_I´m lovestruck." [1]_

Sonreí al leer la nota. Era demasiado dulce y literal, dado que me había dejado flores a mis pies. Cogí un ramo que había de lavandas, y lo acerqué a mi nariz para olerlas. El intenso olor de la lavanda me encantaba. Era de mis olores favoritos. Seguí respirando el fragante olor de la lavanda, mientras suspiraba de vez en cuando de placer. Connor se levantó y se sentó junto a mí. Apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, me preguntó:

"¿Y sabes quién te ha dejado las flores?" le miré inquisitivamente. "Sí, yo sé quién es. No en vano no he dormido en toda la noche. He visto como salía temprano por la mañana para recogerlas, y como ha vuelto para dejarlas." le seguí mirando, todavía sin comprender de quién me hablaba. "A ver Ally, si le he visto salir, implica que tenía que estar dentro de aquí para que le pudiera ver, ¿no?"

Pensé un poco y entonces las piezas encajaron. Connor no podía ser, dado que había visto al responsable. Había sido Austin.

"¿Ha sido Austin?" Connor asintió. "Que simpático… ¿pero para qué se ha molestado? Creí haberle dejado claro que ya le había perdonado y que ya todo volvía a ser lo de antes."

"Ay, que inocente eres Ally…" contestó el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tú misma dijiste que no te gustaba, ahora lo que va a intentar de todas maneras es hacer que te guste. A parte de intentar alegrarte la mañana como buen amigo, claro."

Dirigí la vista hacia la cama de Austin, que estaba acurrucado entre sábanas y almohadas. Tenía los zapatos al lado, manchados ligeramente de barro, síntoma de que había salido a caminar recientemente. No pude por menos sentir un ramalazo de afecto hacia él. Había salido pronto por la mañana sólo por conseguirme flores. Ningún chico antes se había tomado tal molestia. Aún así, ese afecto no era lo suficiente fuerte como para que me gustara. Era más bien agradecimiento. Y de verdad lo sentía por él, pero creía que cualquier intento suyo no le valdría para nada en esto de enamorarme.

Cuando Austin se levantó, como media hora después que nosotros, no podía ni caminar. El tobillo se le había hinchado aún más, y los cortes de la cara estaban rodeados de un halo rojo, indicando que estaban infectados. Además, tosía de manera ruidosa, obviamente de haberse resfriado tras esas horas frías en el bosque. Definitivamente, no podía salir de la cabaña en ese estado.

"¿Y qué hacemos?" le pregunté a Connor. Austin había vuelto a recostarse en la cama, incapaz de sostenerse. "Deberíamos llamar a la enfermera para que le diera los medicamentos necesarios. No puede estar como está, sólo puede empeorar la situación."

"Pero si vamos a enfermería, la enfermera nos preguntará que cómo sucedió, y nos tocará explicar que Austin se fue corriendo al bosque por la medianoche (lo cual está prohibido) y pasó de la zona límite, cortándose e hiriéndose (que también está prohibido.) Todo esto se traduciría en que Austin sería expulsado de aquí por saltarse tantas normas, y con toda probabilidad tú también, pues fuiste al bosque a por él cuando podías haber pedido ayuda a un monitor. Así que no, esa no es una opción." razonó Connor. "Deberías quedarte cuidándolo. Yo si eso te traigo los medicamentos que puedas llegar a necesitar y me invento una excusa para la ausencia de vosotros dos." iba a decir algo en contra de quedarme a cuidar de Austin, pero Connor me interrumpió. "No. Además, le debes una de cuando te cuidó cuando estabas inconsciente. Así que ahora me esperas aquí y en un segundo habré asaltado la enfermería y traeré medicamentos."

Sin darme tiempo a replicar, Connor salió de la cabaña, dejándonos solos a Austin y a mí. Austin fue a acomodarse en el colchón pero gimió por lo bajo, se había hecho daño en el tobillo. Me levanté y le ayudé a colocar la pierna sobre una almohada, así no le molestaría. Me sonrió como muestra de gratitud.

"No, gracias a ti por las flores. Gran detalle." Austin se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

"¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?" su voz sonaba bastante más grave de lo habitual. Fui a contestar pero entonces Austin repuso: "Connor. Te lo ha dicho Connor. Que chivato. Bueno, me alegro de que te gustaran las flores."

"No deberías haberte molestado tanto. Estás muy mal y necesitas descansar."

"Por ti merecía la pena." su contestación me dejó algo sorprendida, y no encontré respuesta posible. Austin sonrió satisfecho al dejarme sin palabras.

Justo entró Connor de nuevo en la cabaña, cargado con medicamentos y vendas. Lo dejó todo en su cama, jadeando.

"Colarse en la enfermería es más difícil de lo que aparenta." comentó cuando pareció haber recuperado el aliento. "Aquí tienes vendas para el tobillo, gasas y agua oxigenada para limpiar esos cortes y por algún lado habrá unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y garganta. En fin, me tengo que ir. Alguien tiene que contar una mentira para que dos personas puedan quedarse aquí."

"Gracias enano." dijo Austin.

"De nada, rubio." con esto Connor salió de nuevo de la habitación. Era curioso ver como al final esos insultos se habían convertido en apodos cariñosos. La de vueltas que podía dar la vida.

Recogí las vendas y me senté en el borde de la cama de Austin. Puse su pie en mi regazo. No tendría un título en enfermería, pero eran frecuentes mis caídas y golpes, y ya estaba más que acostumbrada a curarme yo solita. Comencé a palparle la zona hinchada, hasta que Austin lanzó un grito de dolor. Me fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué? Yo tengo que saber donde debo vendar con más fuerza." me defendí.

Cuando acabé de vendarle el tobillo, volví a dejar su pie descansando en la almohada. Pasé a sanarle las heridas. Humedecí las gasas en el desinfectante, y me acerqué hasta Austin. Me arrodillé para quedar a la altura de su rostro. Con nada más rozar su rasguño de la cara, Austin se estremeció ligeramente. Para tranquilizarle, se le veía muy nervioso, le acaricié el pelo suavemente, despeinándoselo un poco. Esto pareció funcionar, pues una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Seguí con mi tarea, al poco interrumpida cuando sentí su mano deslizarse entre los mechones de mi pelo y juguetear con alguno. Esto me desconcentraba un poco, implicando que a veces desviaba la gasa de la herida que estaba desinfectando. En esas veces Austin sonreía, pues sabía que él era la causa de mi nerviosismo. Él siguió jugueteando con mi pelo. Lo que más me sorprendió era que esto no me estuviera molestando en absoluto, esta confianza que parecíamos derrochar los dos. Una parte de mí se alegraba, pues hacía tiempo que añoraba pasar momentos como estos con Austin. Puede que consiguiera amigos, pero ninguno se parecía a Austin. Estaba contenta de que estuviera de vuelta el rubio a mi vida.

Cuando acabé de desinfectarle las heridas, le obligué a tomar una pastilla, pues estaba muy pálido y desprendía mucho calor. Estaba colocando las pastillas y vendas debajo de la cama de Connor, para que nadie las encontrara, excepto yo, cuando Austin, a mis espaldas, habló:

"Gracias."

Me giré, olvidándome parcialmente de la tarea que estaba haciendo. Austin seguía tumbado en la cama, somnoliento y muy cansado. Pero hacia un gran esfuerzo en dirigirme la mirada a mí, una mirada intensa como el color de sus ojos, similar al de la miel. Me quedé un rato más hechizada bajo sus ojos miel, de los que parecía incapaz de retirar la mirada. Él tampoco apartó la vista, y pareció perderse en mis ojos. Uno de los dos tenía que retirar la mirada, y esa fui yo. Retiré la mirada azorada, no acostumbrada a intimar de esta manera con nadie. Me agaché de nuevo y seguí colocando las medicinas. Pero algo se me ocurrió, y solté:

"Te diría que de nada, pero no sé por qué me tienes que dar las gracias."

Austin pareció pensar su respuesta, y entonces me contestó:

"Por muchas cosas que es mejor que no enumere. Pero la primera es por estar ahora conmigo." hizo una pausa, dudando en decir lo que iba a decir a continuación. Sin embargo, tragó saliva y siguió hablando: "Aunque no me lo merezca, gracias por seguir aquí."

La angustia de su voz era impresionante, y dejó una atmósfera bastante triste en la sala. Sin dudarlo un instante, me levanté de donde estaba colocando las medicinas y fui y le envolví en un fuerte abrazo. Él al principio estaba algo sorprendido, pero al final correspondió al abrazo, rodeándome con sus brazos débilmente por el cansancio. Nos quedamos así un rato más, y cuando nos separamos le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Recuerda, Austin, siempre estaré ahí para ti. Por mucho que allá pasado, por muy enfadada que esté. Sólo es una manera de defenderme de volver a sufrir contigo, aunque sé que acabaremos juntos de nuevo, haga lo que haga. Si no, observa lo que ha acabado pasando." dicho esto me fui del lado de su cama, y me senté en la cama de Connor.

Él se quedó congelado tumbado, lentamente viendo como una tonta sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo aparecían en su rostro. No pude por menos soltar una carcajada floja. Era gracioso ver el efecto que podía tener en él y no haberme dado cuenta antes. Austin, todavía ajeno a que le estaba observando, deslizó sus dedos por donde yo había puesto mis labios apenas unos segundos, y la sonrisa se ensanchó. Yo le observé con una ceja enarcada. Después, soltó un prolongado suspiro y cerró los ojos. No se hizo esperar mucho el oír de su leve respiración mientras dormía. Me quedé unos momentos más viéndole dormir. Sus rasgos angelicales se ensalzaban más mientras dormía. Parecía tan inocente… me di cuenta entonces de que se había quedado dormido encima de las sábanas, se iba a quedar frío. Hurgué entre las ropas suyas hasta que encontré unas mantas al fondo del armario. Las estiré encima de él y le cubrí bien con ellas, para que no pasara frío. Una vez hecho esto, me senté en la cama de nuevo y cogí el reproductor MP3 y los auriculares de Connor, y comencé a escuchar algo de música para entretenerme la guardia que me tocaba hacer para Austin. He de reconocer que fue una de las mejores guardias que pasé y pasaré, por los acontecimientos que posteriormente sucedieron.

_[1] The Vamps y su gloriosa canción con sus gloriosas voces "Lovestruck" son autores de esta canción. No me pertenece nada de eso. _

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! Gracias a todo aquel que se tomó la molestia de leer esto, ya son más de 1600 lectores. Gracias por comentar a: Silvi98gm y a Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Esperabas que se besaran? Para mí un beso tiene demasiado significado, y no soy de ponerlos así a la ligera. Solo pido paciencia. El tono de mi celular es… me duele reconocerlo, pero son las carcajadas de Ashton Irwin, de 5SOS. ¡Tiene la risa más adorable del mundo! Yo me pongo casi a partes iguales falda que pantalón, pero escogí pantalón. No, no soy fanática de Coldplay, pero algunas canciones sí que me gustan. Mi favorita es "Viva la vida." Me trae buenos recuerdos. Conocía la canción "Paradise" también, pero no había visto nunca el videoclip. Al verlo, tu foto de perfil cobró sentido de repente. Uy si, consigues hacer sonreír a La Menda por tus esfuerzos para comentar y leer mis escritos. Me hace feliz eso. Y también tus larguísimos comentarios. Y muchas cosas más. Mi red social favorita es Twitter, es fácil informarse en ella. Y mi fruta favorita, la fresa y la piña. No, no volveré a hacer el concurso de dedicatorias hasta la próxima historia (sí, ya sé de qué va a ir. Tengo ya la idea diseñada.) Poca gente participaba, y tengo planeado varios one- shots que me gustaría ver a quien dedicar. No quiero que una dedicatoria mía sea tampoco algo vulgar. Espero que me entiendas, me costó tomar la decisión. Espero que ya te hayas librado de la voz ronca y estés perfectamente. Hasta el domingo, La Menda.) Pregunta curiosa: ¿habéis empezado ya las clases? ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales! **

**XOXOX.**


	14. Capítulo 14: El relato de una súplica

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, respuestas y agradecimientos al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 14: El relato de una súplica

El tiempo fue pasando, para mi invertido en observar a Austin dormir apaciblemente. Transmitía tal paz y calma que logró que yo lentamente fuera cayendo en un sueño profundo, agotada de la noche anterior, pues por difícil que pareciera, quedarse hasta las cuatro despierta es agotador. La última imagen que tuve antes de irme a dormir fue la angelical sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Austin.

Me desperté cuando sentí como me sacudían con fuerza. Violentamente, volví del mundo de los sueños a la vida real. Lo primero que vi fueron los profundos ojos azules de Connor, que brillaban con una chispa burlona.

"Menos mal que eras tú quien iba a cuidar de Austin, porque por lo que veo el rubio te ha cuidado más de lo que tú a él…"

Me incorporé para darme cuenta de que tenía razón. De alguna manera había acabado en la cama de Connor, tumbada, y estaba cubierta por la manta que antes había dado a Austin. Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme a Austin durmiendo a mis pies, en un ademán de estar más cerca de mí y poderme cuidar mejor. No pude evitar pero sonrojarme, avergonzada. He de admitir que no valía de enfermera. Connor soltó una carcajada, socarrona.

"Este chico está de verdad desesperado… Ally, si le pidieras que se tirara por un puente se tiraría, te lo prometo." Le dirigí una mirada fulminante, que solo consiguió que la risa de Connor se multiplicara. "No bromeo cuando digo que al entrar me he encontrado a Austin en el suelo, tendido, babeando mientras musitaba tu nombre. Dile que le quieres, o algo. Le harás el hombre más feliz."

A pesar del tono de broma que Connor estaba usando en la conversación, supe entrever una petición sincera que haría cualquier persona como amigo. Connor debía de saber algo más de Austin para que me pidiera eso.

"Connor, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sabiendo que yo gusto a Austin?"

La pregunta pilló por desprevenido totalmente a Connor, que se retiro discretamente de la cama, donde se había sentado, para alejarse de mí. Pero le agarré de la muñeca y le arrastré hacia mí. Clavé mi mirada en sus profundos océanos azules, esperando una respuesta, pues sabía que nunca podía resistirse a esto. Connor resopló, resignado.

"Desde que básicamente empezó el campamento. Pero no te lo dije porque Austin no quería que lo supieras, y ahora veo por qué." enarqué una ceja, inquisitiva. "¿No lo ves, Ally? Ya no le tratas normal, le tratas con compasión. Y eso molesta. Ahora está intentando recuperar tu amistad de alguna manera volviéndose a preocupar por ti. A veces eres tan obvia…" dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

No me gustaba aquella acusación. Yo podía ser muy inteligente si me lo planteaba. Como llevaba bastante tiempo dormía, mi cuerpo me pedía movimiento, y estaba en el ánimo de jugar. Cogí una almohada y le di en la cabeza a Connor, que se giró, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Yo le correspondí con otra, y la guerra de almohadas empezó. Comenzamos a correr por toda la cabina, persiguiéndonos para darnos cada vez más fuerte con la almohada. Al cabo de un rato nos olvidamos de que Austin yacía en el suelo, descansando. Tan solo evitábamos ese rincón para no molestarle. En un momento dado Connor me pilló por sorpresa y me cogió en volandas. Grité, asustada, pero luego solté una carcajada, encantada con la sensación de la adrenalina. Me tiró en la cama, y sin piedad, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Yo era alguien muy sensible, y al mínimo contacto las carcajadas eran aseguradas. Me revolvía, buscando librarme de las cosquillas, pero Connor se tiró encima, reteniéndome entre sus piernas mientras seguía haciéndome cosquillas. Seguimos así un rato hasta que oímos una tos procedente del suelo. Nos detuvimos, tal cual estábamos.

"Eh… chicos, ¿me puede ayudar alguien? No logro incorporarme." se escuchó la voz resfriada de Austin.

Connor se retiró de encima de mí, no sin antes rozarme el cuello, lo que logró que me riera un poco más. Juntos fuimos a levantar a Austin. Cuando le pusimos de vuelta a su cama pude intuir que había visto todo lo que había pasado entre Connor y yo por la mueca de tristeza mal disimulada que vestía su cara. Un silencio incómodo hubo entre nosotros tres, que Connor rompió enseguida.

"Austin, ¿qué tal te encuentras?" el aludido respondió con un mero asentimiento, indicando que había mejorado.

Pasé mi mano por su frente, para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Austin se sonrojó ligeramente cuando mis dedos pasaron por su frente, alborotando su flequillo, y supe que no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre, pues la temperatura ya había bajado.

"Al menos no tiene fiebre ya." comenté, aliviada.

"Mañana podrás volver al campamento. Hoy no os habéis perdido mucho. Nos ha tocado ordenar el campamento. ¡No sabes cuánta suciedad se puede acumular por los caminos!" dijo Connor.

Connor siguió hablando, mientras yo ocasionalmente asentía o comentaba con algún monosílabo, pues estaba ocupada otra cosa. A veces la mirada mía y de Austin se cruzaban en encuentros furtivos. Encuentros furtivos es cuando se supone que tú no deberías estar mirando a esa persona, pero no puedes evitar observarla, por el motivo que fuera. Y lo mismo le ocurre a la persona que haya cruzado la mirada contigo. Yo no pude controlarme cuando mis ojos se desviaban ligeramente de Connor para mirar a Austin, que estaba acomodado en la cama. La manera en la que sus ojos castaños se iluminaban cuando Connor contaba algo gracioso. Su cabello rubio, despeinado pero a la vez peinado. La sonrisa que esbozaba cuando nuestras miradas cruzaban. La forma en la que su cuerpo tenía que curvarse para estar a gusto en la cama. Todo en él me llamaba la atención. Llevaba años sin verle tan de cerca, y ahora que me fijaba en los detalles me podía dar cuenta de cuánto había crecido mi amigo en ese tiempo que no habíamos pasado juntos. He de reconocer que cada vez que mi mirada se unía a la suya un ligero color rubí se extendía por mis mejillas, debido a que me estaban pillando haciendo algo demasiado indiscreto para mi gusto. Azorada, acababa bajando la mirada, interrumpiendo esos momentos.

Connor había dejado de hablar hacia tiempo, para pasar a mirarnos con una cara divertida. Al final retomó la palabra para decirnos:

"Me encantaría quedarme aquí para observar como tonteáis en silencio, pero ya es la hora de la cena, y yo tengo que comer para crecer." Austin rió ante el chiste hecho por Connor. Yo me sonrojé ante la mera idea de estar tonteando con Austin. "Tal vez os traiga la cena. Y digo tal vez porque sois tan sumamente empalagosos que quizás devuelva la mía. Y yo no quiero que eso pase."

Salió por la puerta, dejándonos a los dos solos. Levanté la cabeza de nuevo para encontrarme con los ojos de Austin, que me devoraban lentamente. Me observaba con atención, como quien observa una obra de arte. Yo tan solo sostuve su mirada mientras sus ojos castaños me recorrían de arriba abajo, a veces haciéndome sentir insegura de mi misma. ¿Por qué me observaría con tanta admiración? Mil veces me había dicho lo horrible que era. Pero eso ya quedó atrás, me recordé a mí misma. Ahora Austin no me odiaba, justo lo contrario.

"Eres perfecta." la afirmación se escapó de los labios de Austin de manera imprevista. Yo me sonrojé como un tomate ante el halago, y él aún más porque no esperaba decir esto.

Aún así, sus ojos me siguieron analizando, hasta quedarse detenidos en una parte concreta de mí: mis labios. Austin se incorporó para sentarse al borde de la cama, y así estar frente a frente conmigo, pues estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama. Mirándome a los ojos, me dijo:

"Necesito saber a que saben tus labios, Ally. Quiero saber que se siente cuando tú entregas amor a través de ellos. Y créeme cuando digo esto, pues lo digo con el corazón en un puño, que daría todo por un beso tuyo. Cuando ayer me negaste eso en el juego… nunca he sufrido un dolor. Por favor, ¿podrías aceptar la prueba que te propusieron? Necesito saber si de verdad va a merecer la pena todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. Solo te pido un beso. Y sería el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Prometo que si es tu primero, lo haré memorable. Solo querrás repetirlo. Un beso, Ally."

Su tono de voz, tan suplicante, dulce y suave, logró hacerme derretir en el asiento en el que me encontraba. Pero enseguida identifiqué lo que sentía como mero cariño, lo cual era normal sentir cuando abundaba tanto en el discurso que Austin me acababa de dar. Lo observé por décima vez en lo que iba de tarde. Sus ojos me estaban rogando por algo tan simple como un beso. Solo un beso podía conceder a alguien alegría plena. ¿Y quién era yo para negar la alegría cuando podía entregársela? Era solo un beso. Y no podía ser tan malo tener tu primer beso con alguien que de verdad te ama, aunque en realidad tú no sientas lo mismo.

"Vale, solo un beso. Pero nada más. Y porque se te ve muy necesitado." le expliqué, con una sonrisa tímida.

Una ancha sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del rubio, que enseguida me encargué yo de interrumpir. Nos fuimos inclinando lentamente, mirándonos a los ojos. Nuestras narices rozaron, y acto seguido nuestros labios se unieron. El beso comenzó suave, nuestros labios bailando al ritmo de una danza que solo nosotros dos sabíamos. Sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago que me hizo sentir muy viva. Más que nunca. ¿Es eso lo que sientes al besar a alguien por primera vez? Fui dejando que mis instintos despertaran. Pasé mis dedos por el pelo rubio de Austin, mientras él me envolvió con sus brazos por la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. No me digas como, pero acabé sentada en el regazo de Austin, sin interrumpir el beso. Al final tuvimos que separarnos, jadeando, en busca de esa cosa vital llamada aire. Sin embargo, no separamos nuestras miradas, ni retiré mis brazos de su cuello ni él los suyos de mi cintura.

"Woah." murmuró Austin, cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla, tragando saliva ruidosamente.

"Ha sido…" intenté añadir algo, pero acabé repitiendo lo mismo que Austin. "Woah."

Nos quedamos así, sin movernos. Debería haberme retirado de allí hacia tiempo, huyendo asqueada a algún sitio donde me prometería que no le volvería a besar, que aquello no era correcto. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan bien sentada en su regazo?

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias a todo aquel que leyó esta historia, ya son más de 1800 lectores. ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Si, 6 horas es una pequeña siesta… bueno, quien soy yo para criticar. Yo nunca duermo siesta. Gracias por notar mi fanatismo con 5SOS, y tranquila, tú acabarás cayendo si sigues escuchando. Son simplemente tan asdfghjklñ… geniales. Por cierto, gracias por tu comprensión y aprecio respecto a mis dedicatorias. Con gente como tú da gusto escribir, en serio. Mi día favorito es… bueno, creo que quizás debiera quedarme con el sábado. Paso buena parte de él escribiendo y leyendo, así que si, el sábado. Y el que más odio es el martes. No me preguntes por qué, ni yo lo sé. Oye, me alegro de que ahora te gusten más los miércoles porque yo publico, pero si me sigues halagando el sonrojo en mi rostro va a ser permanente. Mi suceso más vergonzoso… mi vida es constantemente un ridículo tras otro, pero lo peor es cuando hablo en público. Comienzo a hablar a una velocidad endiablada, tartamudeo, me cuesta moverme y voy bajando el volumen hasta que no se me escucha. Es horrible, lo prometo. Yo comienzo el colegio en septiembre y acaba en junio. Si te sirve de consuelo, mi cumpleaños coincide con el inicio de las clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad ****L****. Recuerda que tus comentarios siempre me agradan, pero ¡madre mía! Duerme un poco más si no me quieres tener a mí preocupada por tu salud, aunque me halaga que la gente se tome tales molestias para escribir un comentario en mi historia. Hasta el miércoles, saludos: La Menda.) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? No pasa nada si no comentaste en el capítulo anterior, imagino que con estudiar para entrar en la Academia de Música debes tener mucho trabajo, pero valdrá la pena. ¡Sé que vas a lograr entrar! Pero recuerda, estudiar es mucho más fácil con una mente descansada, así que procura dormir tanto como estudias. Y no tomes mucho café, puede alterar demasiado al sistema. Me hace gracia tus comentarios sobre la historia, tienes algunas sugerencias que logras hacerme reír durante un buen rato. Besos para ti de parte de La Menda desde España. ¡Suerte!) Pregunta curiosa: ¿canción favorita de los 80? ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	15. Capítulo 15: El relato de un acuerdo

**¡Hola a todos! Menciones, agradecimientos y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada de esto excepto la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 15: El relato de un acuerdo

Me sentí tocando la gloria por un instante. Sus labios, mis labios, juntos. Una sensación que nunca había sentido tan intensa al besar a alguien me estaba sucediendo con Ally. Sus suaves labios eran mi perdición, pero mientras me mantuviera junto a ella la perdición no me parecía tan mala. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda, hasta dejarlas reposando en su cintura. Justo en ese momento comencé a sentir la acuciante de necesidad de algo de aire, y por lo visto ella también, así que nos separamos. Mirando a sus ojos creí ver una chispa que me transmitió esperanza. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que yo la gustara a ella también? Pero esa chispa se fue tan rápido como vino, y al final lo dejé como posible producto de mi imaginación. Lo había dicho ella misma: iba a ser muy difícil enamorarla de alguna manera, así que no creo que un simple beso logre hacerlo. No dejé que esos pensamientos enturbiaran el momento que estaba pasando. Al final logré decir algo, sus preciosos ojos castaños habiéndome dejado sin habla.

"Woah." Lo sé, absurdo. Debo de haber quedado como un idiota. Pero es que probablemente sería la única palabra capaz de describir lo que acababa de pasar.

"Ha sido…" la miré expectante, esperando un mero atisbo de que la había gustado la experiencia. "Woah." Acabó repitiendo lo mismo que había dicho yo. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos un rato más. En ese momento fui consciente de que Ally había acabado sentada en mi regazo, tan cerca de mí que me parecía increíble. No parecía molesta ante el asiento que acababa de tomar, y eso me hizo sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se congeló en mi rostro al ver como Ally me dejaba de mirar con pasión, y una mueca de terror contorsionó su rostro. Sin darme tiempo a retenerla, se levantó con precipitación de mi regazo y huyó corriendo por la puerta. Justo segundos después entró Connor por la puerta, cargando con dos bandejas de comida.

"He visto a Ally salir corriendo por el lago." Comentó mientras dejaba las bandejas en la mesilla. Fue a añadir algo más cuando vio mi aspecto abatido. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Agaché la mirada, indicando que no quería hablar de ello. Era triste que en una experiencia mágica que implica a dos personas, solo una de ellas sea capaz de sentir el hechizo. Pensando en esto, deshice la cama y me arropé con las sábanas. Connor se sentó en su cama, observándome.

"¿No vas a comer? Llevas todo el día sin dar bocado."

Para afirmar la sentencia de Connor, mi estómago comenzó a rugir. Connor soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Resignado, tomé un panecillo, aunque no tenía hambre. Lo hice para calmar a Connor y que no pensara que había pasado algo. Sin embargo, algo había sucedido, y era algo difícil de olvidar y fingir que no había ocurrido. Pasamos un rato en silencio, mientras Connor comía su cena (agradecía que hubiera preferido cenar aquí, conmigo, en lugar que con el resto de sus amigos) y yo comía un panecillo. Cuando lo terminé, fui a dormirme creyendo que Connor ya se habría olvidado de lo que me había preguntando antes.

"No voy a dejar pasar esto, Austin." Asaltó la voz de Connor. Resoplé, cansado. "O me dices que demonios pasó aquí, o se lo preguntaré a Ally. Y los dos sabemos que las historias de Ally suelen ser bastante más alejadas de la realidad y muy dramáticas. Preferirás que sepas antes tu versión, ¿no?"

Connor tenía razón. Pero es que deseaba poder llevarme esto como un secreto a la tumba. ¿Desde cuándo besas a alguien y huye corriendo del lugar? Era demasiado humillante. Entonces comencé a pensar en aquel beso, y añoraba sus labios. Echaba de menos sus manos acariciándome el pelo, deslizándose hasta mi cuello. Sus labios pegados a los míos, como dos piezas de un puzle del que nunca supimos su existencia hasta hoy. Y antes de que me lo planteara lo dije:

"Nos hemos besado." Connor estaba sorbiendo sopa en ese momento, y se atragantó. Me miró con cara de desconcierto. "A ver, no exageres, no pienses que hemos hecho tanto."  
Le conté sin detallar mucho lo que había sucedido apenas media hora.

"¿Y se marchó, sin más?" Asentí, triste. "¿No hablasteis después de eso? ¡Dios, Austin, tienes que hablarlo con ella! ¡No conmigo! Ve ahora mismo a su cabaña y no te vayas hasta que hayáis aclarado todo. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás saques algo de provecho de esto." Me sonrojé ante la sugerencia de Connor, pero tenía razón. Debía hablarlo. "¡Vamos, ve!" Asaltó el enano, al verme todavía en la cama, sentado.

"Llevo puesto mis pijamas. ¿Crees que esto es ropa decente para ir a ver a Ally?"  
Connor me dirigió una mirada de impaciencia. Abrió el armario y me tiró una chaqueta. Supongo que para camuflar el pijama. Acto seguido, apuntó hacia la puerta, indicándome que saliera. Sin esperar más, me encaminé torpemente hacia la cabaña de Ally, pues mi tobillo no me permitía correr.

Quince minutos. Quince minutos llevaba en la puerta de Ally, debatiéndome si llamar o no. Quizás estaba enfadada conmigo, o a lo mejor tan solo quería estar sola tras aquel beso. Pero tal vez, había una pequeña posibilidad que necesitara de alguien, y como el resto del campamento estaba haciendo los juegos nocturnos, ella estaría sola. Al final, lentamente, acerqué mi puño contra la puerta. Un, dos, tres golpes. Esperé varios minutos, pero al ver que no había ninguna luz encendida, me di por rendido. Me alejaba de la puerta, cuando la oí crujir. En el umbral se encontraba Ally, con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

"Austin, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Verás, Ally…" me había estado preparando un discurso por si Ally llegaba a abrir la puerta, pero ahora que se encontraba enfrente mío las palabras se escaparon de mi control, y carecían de sentido. Así que dije lo primero que pasaba por mi mente, sin temer hacer el ridículo sí o no. "Verás, Ally, desde que te marchaste llevo pensando en el beso sin descanso. Me está carcomiendo. Y necesito saber si sentiste algo o no, porque para mí fue algo único y ugh… solo quiero volver a besarte, ¿vale? Me estoy volviendo loco, y ahora es cuando tú…"

No pude seguir con mi discurso en cuanto Ally se abalanzó sobre mí y cerró sus labios entorno a los míos. Cogiendo impulso pasó me envolvió con sus piernas, para llegar a la altura de mis labios. La abracé, para no dejarla caer, sin nuestros labios separarse. Parecía que no era el único que andaba necesitado de más. A tientas pasé a la cabaña, agradeciendo que no hubiera nadie que pudiera presenciar el momento, pues quería que nos perteneciera a Ally y a mí solo. El beso iba cogiendo profundidad. Había dejado de ser inocente, como el que compartimos en mi cabaña, y había cogido mucha más fuerza. La felicidad me embriagó, y me dio la valentía para subir una mano lentamente por la piel desnuda de su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta. Se estremeció bajo mi tacto, lo pude sentir al ver como se pegaba más a mí. Quería más contacto, y no se lo iba a negar. La seguí acariciando la espalda, transmitiéndola algo del amor que por ella albergaba. Ella, a pesar de limitarse a dejarse llevar, no me molestó la ausencia de sus caricias, me importaba más hacerla sentir bien a ella. Cuando el momento estaba a punto de terminar, la deposité en la cama. Yo me tiré al lado suyo, mientras observaba como abría los ojos lentamente, volviendo a la realidad. La esperaba con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos un rato callados, respirando el silencio que para nada era incómodo. Sorprendentemente, después de lo que acabábamos de hacer no había ni rastro de inseguridad. Pero yo necesitaba respuestas, así que interrumpí el silencio.

"Ally…" la aludida se giró para mirarme, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. "No puedo seguir así. Necesito entender que quieres. No podemos besarnos y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, o peor, huyas. Dime qué quieres de mí, por favor."

"¿Qué quiero?" Sus ojos brillaban con malicia mientras se acercaba más a mí. "¿Qué quiero?" Repitió. Se permitió usar un tono algo más sensual, lo cual me puso nervioso. "No lo sé." Su tono de voz era tan franco, claro. "Sé… sé que me gusta besarte." Admitió con timidez, mientras miraba a cualquier sitio menos a mí. La agarré por la barbilla, para que me mirara a los ojos y se tranquilizara. "Sí, me gusta besarte. Pero nada más. Me encanta besarte." Después de esto se sonrojó fuertemente, y se removió incómoda, intentado alejarse de mí. Yo también compartía el sonrojo, pero no permití que se alejara de mí. La envolví en mis brazos y la atraje contra mí.

La di un pequeño beso, y cuando me separé la dije:

"Buena suerte que a mí también me gusta besarte."

Pero una parte de mi no estaba conforme con esto. Quería mucho más, pero lo camuflé con una sonrisa, para ocultar el dolor que me invadía poco a poco.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído esta historia, ya más de 1990 lectores ha acumulado! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno, como puedes ver, Ally no se prometió nada sobre no besar a Austin, más bien acaba de descubrir una nueva afición. En serio, tus profesores por lo que comentas son insoportables. Los míos me han visto mil veces hablar y nunca me han dicho nada. Sí que hablo en público, pero con mucha dificultad al principio, luego me calmo en cuanto comienzo a pensar en otras cosas que no tengan nada que ver con la gente que me está observando. Películas de animación favoritas… pues Frozen (¡es genial!) y Gru, mi villano favorito. Si, esas son de las mejores que he visto. Tu dibujo de foto de perfil es genial, por cierto. Se te da muy bien dibujar. Me gustaría ser la hermana pequeña, en serio, siempre se espera demasiado de la hermana mayor y no me gusta. Mi canción favorita de los 80 es difícil de decidir, está entre dos: "Don´t stop me now, de Queen, y "Gold" de Spandau Ballet. Abrazos desde España, La Menda.) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Antes de nada, mucha suerte con el examen. Y recuerda, puedes vivir el sueño con tus amigos. Hoy en día las redes sociales permiten que las personas se mantengan en contacto hasta que logres volver a verles, que estoy segura que será antes de lo que tú crees. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo, y espero que este te guste algo. ¿Te gusta Queen? Muchas de sus canciones son mis favoritas de los 80, aunque de las mejores es Don't stop me now. Un abrazo de parte de La Menda.) Pregunta curiosa: ¿qué demonios esperáis que pase en el final de esta historia? Aunque yo ya lo tenga claro, me hace gracia ver vuestras conclusiones. ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	16. Capítulo 16: El relato de un plan

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y comentarios al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia.**

Capítulo 16: El relato de un plan

"Entonces, estás diciendo que le besaste de manera voluntaria, ¿no?" Me preguntó Dove con los ojos abiertos como platos ante la historia que la estaba contando. Agaché la cabeza, avergonzada, y comencé a juguetear con el dobladillo de mi camiseta, buscando algo que me despistara de la mirada profunda de los ojos azules de Dove. "¿Cómo… cómo… cómo puedes decir que no te gusta si básicamente lo acabas de reconocer? No puedes decir que no te gusta alguien pero luego decir que te gusta besarle. Es algo que va implícito." Intentaba razonar conmigo Dove.

Yo negué, tozuda. Creía que mi reflexión era la correcta, y no pensaba aceptar otra opinión. Me parecía correcta la relación que acababa de escoger con Austin, y desde luego no pensaba cambiarla si me sentía cómoda con ella. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Dove que me observaba sentada desde la otra cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido, síntoma de que estaba pensando o planeando algo. Esperé hasta que hablara y así se confirmaran mis temores.

"¿Y qué piensa Austin de todo esto? ¿Le has preguntado algo sobre cómo se siente respecto a ser… tu muñeco de juegos?" La fulminé con la mirada al escuchar el término que había usado para designar la relación mía y de Austin, a pesar de que tuviera razón. "No, pero piénsalo, Ally. Una relación se fundamenta en dos personas. Si una persona no está sintiéndose bien, ya no es una relación. Es aprovecharse de alguien para sacar beneficio. Si no quieres hablar de ello con él, al menos procura escuchar que piensa."

"¿Cómo voy a escuchar lo que piensa?" Dove me dirigió una mirada elocuente, en la que entendí todo. "¿Pido ayuda a Connor? No sé qué decirte…" la rubia resopló impaciente, fulminándome con la mirada. "Vale, vale, preguntaré a Connor."

Aunque seguía pensando lo mismo, no estaría de más hacer caso a Dove. Solía dar buenos consejos, y si ella lo decía era por algo.

Y esta conversación nos llevo a estar junto a la pared de los chicos, con la oreja pegada, para intentar escuchar la conversación que se estaba produciendo dentro. No nos había costado nada convencer a Connor para que hablara con Austin sobre el tema, pues como siempre, él no podía esperar a ayuda a que la posible pareja entre Austin y yo sé fomentara y fortaleciera. Sé lo que estás pensando, y yo también lo pienso: tengo unos amigos muy raros. Entonces comenzamos a escuchar con más claridad las voces, ahora que Dove había dejado de ordenarme que me callara y dejara de hacer ruidos al chocarme contra la pared.

"… si, Connor, estoy bien. La relación mía y de Ally está igual que siempre, perfectamente." Aún a través de la pared se captaba la duda en la voz de Austin, evidentemente, mintiendo a Connor.

"¿Seguro? Pareces algo triste y… decepcionado." Connor insistió. "¿Estás convencido de que todo lo que pasó en la habitación de Ally os quedó como amigos?"

"Sí, creo que ella lo dejó más que claro." La frustración era tan notable en su tono de voz que logró que me estremeciera.

Connor no dijo nada más, algún gesto que Austin debió de hacer le indicó que debería dejar el tema estar. Entonces tosió. Era como una especie de aviso para Dove y para mí, indicándonos que era la segunda parte del plan. El plan, sin lugar a dudas, pretendía sonsacar a Austin sus pensamientos, pues los necesitábamos saber. Sin embargo, yo no lo había planeado, había sido ocurrencia de Dove y Connor, y estaba bastante preocupada por ello. Tragando saliva, Dove y yo nos aproximamos a la entrada. Llamé a la puerta, temblando. No estaba preparada para ver a Austin. No le había vuelto a ver desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche, desde hacía dos días. Connor nos abrió la puerta con una sonrisa cómplice.

"¡Anda, hola Ally! ¿Qué tal? Pasa, pasa."

Entramos mientras Connor cerraba la puerta tras nosotras. Me acomodé en la cama del enano, pues era el lugar habitual donde me situaba cuando entraba allí. Austin no había quitado su mirada de mí en todo momento. Sentí como sus inquietos ojos castaños analizaba cada movimiento que realizaba, cada respiración. Intenté olvidarme de la sensación tirándome a la cama de Connor. Mi amigo me prosiguió, tumbándose. Por un momento me olvidé de Austin cuando los brazos de Connor encontraron su posición en mi cintura, abrazándome por la espalda. Yo me pegué más a él. Era como una costumbre entre nosotros, y me hacía sentir querida y apreciada. Connor apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y ya allí habló.

"¿Por qué habéis venido aquí? Creía que estaríais en vuestra cabaña, es casi ya la hora de irse a dormir."

"No podíamos dormir y necesitábamos charla, y dijimos, ¿por qué no visitar a Connor?" Mentí.

Evité mirar a Austin en ese momento, porque sabía que no podría sostener su mirada sin sentirme mezquina y ruin. Las palabras de Dove al fin habían calado en mí, y por un momento pensé la posibilidad de que aquello a Austin no le pareciera bien, que estuviera sufriendo. Pero no podía ser cierto. Si no, ya me lo habría dicho, ¿verdad? Necesitaba saberlo. Porque a lo mejor había sido incapaz de decírmelo. Aún envuelta en los fuertes brazos de Connor, y escuchando de fondo la charla de mis dos amigos, giré ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarme con Austin. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, como dudando entre marcharse de allí o quedarse. La cabeza gacha, y movía las manos nerviosamente, en un vano intento de calmarse. Pero no me decía mucho más. Desde luego Dove se había equivocado. Me acurruqué más contra Connor, que volvió a notar mi presencia y comenzó a jugar con los mechones de mi pelo. Entonces Dove preguntó, dirigiéndose a Austin.

"Y tú, Austin, ¿qué tal?"

"Muy bien." Musitó el chico de manera no muy convincente.

"¿Seguro? No suenas demasiado alegre."

"Si, seguro." Austin se tumbó en la cama, mirando a la pared.

Hubo un rato de silencio, que tres de nosotros no sabía cómo romper y uno dudaba si hacerlo. Al final se decidió.

"Dejad de preguntarme eso. Sé que sabéis lo que sucedió en la cabaña de Ally. Y no necesito ni una pizca de vuestra consideración. Muchas gracias."

La situación en la estancia se quedó congelada por un momento. Dove sentada en el suelo, dirigiendo su mirada a Austin y luego a mí, esperando a que dijera algo ante lo que acababa de decir. Yo sin embargo no sabía que decir, ¿por qué debíamos sentir compasión de él? Connor estaba en silencio, detrás de mí, indeciso sobre si interrumpir o no.

"Necesito llenar mi cantimplora antes de irme a dormir. Dove, ¿me puedes ayudar? No quiero mojarme ahora, y el grifo está bastante roto." La aludida asintió, y se levantó.

Fui a detenerles, pues solo era una excusa para marcharse y dejarnos a solas a Austin y a mí, pero fui demasiada lenta, y ya salían por la puerta, dejándonos atrás a Austin y a mí. Suspiré. Me levanté y vi a Austin tumbado en la cama, con la espalda dirigida a mí. Le miré durante un rato más, hasta que me sobresaltó su voz.

"¿Me puedes dejar de mirar así? Creo que dejé claro que no quiero nada de compasión, y menos de ti." Su tono de voz había cambiado tan rápido, ahora solo expresaba enfado.

"¿Qué te pasa, Austin? ¿Por qué te has enfadado? Creí que estabas de acuerdo en lo que sucedió"

"Muy simple, Ally. Estaba de acuerdo porque estaba viviendo en el momento. Pero ahora me detengo a pensarlo, y me doy cuenta de lo idiota que soy. No deberías de gustarme porque te aprovechas de mí para lo que te interesa, y luego me dejas tirado, como si fuera un muñeco sin sentimientos. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que verdaderamente me hace enfadarme? El hecho de que por muchas cosas que me hagas, te seguiré queriendo de la misma manera. Era más fácil imaginar que te odiaba, al menos mantenía las emociones bien maquilladas y no pasaba por esto. ¿En qué maldito día decidí que era un buen momento para reiniciar nuestra amistad? Solo me está trayendo desgracias." Dijo todo esto como escupiendo las palabras, con desprecio.

Esto me hirió profundamente, la manera en la que hablaba de nuestra amistad. Pero también me hirió ver que él de verdad quería volver a recuperar nuestra amistad, pues afrontó todos los riesgos posibles solo para obtenerla. Le miré con una nueva mirada: respeto. Pero Austin malinterpretó la luz que brillaba en mis ojos, pues solo bufó y se levantó de la cama, gruñendo:

"Me marcho aquí porque no busco compasión y es lo primero que encuentro en cuanto empiezo a relajarme…"

Salió por la puerta, al igual que Dove y Connor, dejándome más confusa que nunca. ¿Qué era esa sensación cálida que parecía envolver mi corazón?

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Gracias a todo aquel que ha leído mi historia, somos más de 2200 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Dios mío, ahora es cuando me siento bien porque aplazaste tu trabajo de plástica para leer mi capítulo. Aunque espero que lo lograras terminar y te aprobara la materia, por supuesto. Sigo creyendo que tus profesores son un poco estrictos, desde luego prefiero a los míos. Tienes mucha suerte de que se te de tan bien dibujar, lo único que yo dibujo bien son líneas rectas. Dios mío, lloré de la risa al imaginarme tu idea del final de la historia. Connor de padrino y con 11 hijos... impresionante final. No sé, no voy a decir nada de momento. Todo cabe en esta historia. Mi canción electrónica favorita es "Addicted to you" de Avicci. Si, es de las mejores y la única con la que me emociono cada vez que la escucho en la radio. ¡Abrazos virtuales! *yo abrazando el portátil como si la vida me fuera en ello.*) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Tu sorpresa fue similar a la mía cuando tuve la idea de los capítulos anteriores. Siento muchísimo lo de tu accidente, y espero que ya estés mejor del golpe que te diste. Que cruel lo de tu compañera, espero que ya no te intente tirar al suelo más veces. Un abrazo desde España, La Menda.) Pregunta curiosa: ¿qué es lo que más os gusta del otoño? ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales!**

**XOXOX. **


	17. Capítulo 17: El relato de unas lágrimas

**¡Hola a todos! Saludos, menciones y respuestas al final del capítulo. **

**No me pertenece nada excepto la idea de la historia**.

Capítulo 17: El relato de unas lágrimas (y muchos besos)

Aparecieron cinco minutos después Connor y Dove, con cara de sorpresa. Bueno, Connor exhibía un gesto de sorpresa, pero Dove mostraba una sonrisa triste que expresaba el conocimiento de la causa de la huida de Austin.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó Connor. "Hemos visto a Austin salir huyendo de aquí. Le hemos intentado detener pero en serio, el chico tiene piernas largas como una modelo, menudas zancadas daba." Explicó el chico, intentando aligerar el tenso ambiente del que se acababa de percatar.

"Creo que he complicado una situación que ya de por si era complicada." Dije, con la cabeza gacha e intentando que mi voz no delatara la culpabilidad que comenzaba a devorarme. "Austin me debe de odiar ahora mismo, me parece a mí."

Dove se sentó junto a mí y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, atrayéndome contra ella, intentando reconfortarme. Me dejé llevar por lo que hiciera y me recosté contra mi amiga. Connor se dejó caer al otro lado y me acarició el pelo. Al principio no comprendí por qué hacía eso, hasta que noté como algo húmedo recorría mis mejillas. Lágrimas. No entendía que estaban pasando con mis sentimientos, ni por qué estaba llorando. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Es más, temo que todo dejó de tener sentido en cuanto la razón y obviedad fue demostrada a mí a través de Austin. Había sido un ser demasiado cruel como para no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo tonta que he sido, donde la lógica abunda, el orden dejó de existir en mi vida. Tal vez el orden siempre está relacionado con Austin. Cuando estoy pasando un buen momento con Austin, parece que el mundo gira en armonía, por lo menos mi mundo. Acababa de perder el eje de mi mundo. La sola sentencia de lo que acababa de pensar me hizo llorar más fuerte, y Dove me comenzó a acunar para calmarme. Sin embargo, Connor, siendo la persona práctica que era, susurró:

"Ally… debieras ir a hablar esto con Austin. Si te viera así él dejaría de llorar por su pena e intentaría consolarte, al menos."

"Connor, espérate. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que Ally puede ir a hablarle de esto a Austin. Tiene que darse ella cuenta antes de que la gusta Austin." Apuntó Dove, fulminando al enano con la mirada.

Lo que dijo Dove me hizo levantar la cabeza de su hombro, donde llevaba llorando un rato, para mirarla de muy mal humor.

"No me gusta Austin." Sentencié, firme.

"¿En serio?" Irrumpió Connor, divertido. "Entonces, ¿por qué estás llorando por él?"

"Lloro porque me siento culpable por hacerle sentir mal." Le contesté, aunque en parte dudara de mis palabras.

"Si no te gusta alguien, ¿por qué te debes sentir mal porque no le correspondas en los sentimientos? ¿No crees que estarás llorando porque interiormente sí que le quieres pero no sabes cómo decírselo?" Me preguntó con una sonrisilla Dove.

Eso me hizo enfadar aún más. ¿Cómo que no sabía expresar los sentimientos que yo sentía con Austin? Podría decirle sin dudarlo que me hace sentir única al besarme, como si me dieran una fuerza que nadie más puede entregarme, que me encanta el calor que mi corazón siente cada vez que él está cerca, que su risa es uno de mis sonidos favoritos y que ahora mismo preferiría que fueran sus brazos los que me estuvieran consolando en lugar de los de Connor o Dove, porque me gustaba la seguridad que me transmitían. Fui a replicar cuando me encontré con el gesto de sorpresa y estupefacción de mis dos amigos.

"¿Te has escuchado?" Preguntó Dove, conteniendo la risa. Arrugué el entrecejo, intentando recordar que podría ser tan gracioso que hubiera dicho. "Lo de lo única que te hacía sentir cuando te besaba, la fuerza que te transmitía…"

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Acababa de decir lo que estaba pensando? Me sonrojé muy fuerte. No me solía pasar, pero cuando pensaba demasiado tiempo acababa diciéndolo en voz alta. Tragué saliva para volver a hablar en medio de las carcajadas de mis dos.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusta, ¿no?"

"No, claro que no." Contestó Connor, socarrón. "¿Te sueles besar conmigo y disfrutarlo como si nada?" Negué, horrorizada de besar a Connor, que era como mi hermano mayor. "Pues ahí tienes la respuesta. Y ahora, por favor, se la vas a decir a Austin. Deja de contarnos cuanto te gustan sus labios, gracias."

"¿Y si me rechaza? Está enfadado conmigo."

"Lleva enamorado de ti cuatro años. Si te rechaza ahora es porque el chico tiene un importante problema de ser inoportuno, porque te aseguro que lleva esperando mucho tiempo a confesarte lo que significas para él." Me tranquilizó mi amigo.

Asintiendo me levanté de la cama, tomando una decisión. Si iba a destrozarme el corazón, iba a ser por un amigo. No por remordimientos.

No me costó demasiado encontrar a Austin, la verdad. Estaba sentado a apenas unos metros de la cabaña, con los pies metido en el agua del lago y mirando el reflejo de la luna con concentración. Estaba perdido en su mundo de pensamientos. Su cara no mostraba sentimiento alguno, pero si te fijaras de cerca verías en sus ojos unos restos de tristeza profunda y dolor, ya marcados para siempre ahí, pues llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando estos sentimientos confusos. Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, me dejé caer junto a él. Me crucé de piernas y esperé a que hablara él primero. Sabía que había notado mi presencia, solo tenía que esperar. Al cabo de unos minutos mi deseo se vio cumplido:

"Eh… siento mucho lo que he dicho antes." Dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos.

No podía soportar escucharle disculparse, y menos sabiendo que había venido para pedirle disculpas yo.

"Así que… bueno, si vienes a decirme que no me vuelva a acercar a ti, lo comprenderé totalmente." Su voz no era más que un susurro, probablemente por el temor de que en un momento dado se rompiera, demostrando toda la vulnerabilidad que ocultaba tras la máscara que llevaba puesta a diario.

"No, Austin, no es eso." Retiró tímidamente la mirada del agua cristalina del lago para mirarme ligeramente a mí, expectante. "Es… ¿cómo te lo explico? No debes de disculparte tú, en primer lugar. Yo he metido la pata esta vez, y por mucho que me cueste decirlo… estoy de verdad arrepentida. ¡En que estaba pensando cuando te dije todo eso en la cabaña! Soy alguien hábil con las palabras, pero con esto soy incapaz de decir las acertadas. No he conseguido todavía encontrar las palabras correctas. No. Es muy contradictorio pasar del odio a lo que quiera que me haga sentir como me arde el corazón… pero…"

Iba a seguir, porque no había dicho ni la mitad de lo que tenía en mente, cuando unos labios que conocía muy bien se posaron en los míos, deteniendo el río de palabras que afloraban por mi boca. Enseguida me olvidé de todo los pensamientos que veloces volaban por mi mente cuando una sensación reconfortante comenzó a invadirme y expulsó cualquier temor que tuviera sobre que Austin no sintiera nada por mi se disipó. Por la manera en la que me acariciaba la espalda, deslizando sus largos dedos por la parte que dejaba al descubierto piel, y como se inclinaba cada vez más, intentado hacer el beso más profundo.

"No sigas, Ally. Te entiendo." Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa que logró que otra igual de grande se deslizara sobre mis labios.

"¿Me perdonas por no haberme dado cuenta antes?"

"Si, pero con una condición." Sin previo aviso, me volvió a besar. "Déjame besarte cuantas veces quiera, porque nunca creí poderme hacer adicto a esto."

Asentí, mientras sin darle tiempo a reaccionar me abalancé para volver a besarle. Él tumbado en el borde del estanque mientras yo estaba encima de él besándolo suavemente como pacto de lo que acabábamos de hablar. Este era uno de mis recuerdos favoritos de los campamentos y que guardaría con mucho cariño durante mucho tiempo, pues fue mágico. La única testigo de este momento fue la luna, que nos iluminaba levemente mientras nos revolcábamos por la hierba. Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos un rato más allí, tendidos y abrazados. Me sentía completa. La tristeza que había experimentado años atrás cuando Austin se metía conmigo se había ido, pues él volvía a estar a mi lado. Ya no podía desconfiar en él, dado que me había dado pruebas de sobra para demostrarme que podía fiarme de él. Y ahora estaba completada porque antes faltaba una faceta de mi vida que no estaba completa: la del amor. Y Austin la acababa de completar. Quizás nunca me hubiera dado cuenta pero las cosas siempre debieran haber sido así. A lo mejor ese era el papel que Austin tenía asumido en mi vida, y yo en la suya, aunque no hubiéramos sido capaces de asimilarlo hasta hace unos días. Pero me alegro de que lo hayamos asimilado al fin.

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os gustara! ¡Gracias a todos los lectores, ya somos más de 2300 lectores! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lamento que mi publicación interrumpiera tus reflexiones sobre la Apocalipsis, pero espero que al menos mereciera la pena lo que leíste. ¡Suerte con lo de las notas! Yo creo que tu padre se equivoca en lo de pensar con la cabeza en el matrimonio, porque sí, creo en el amor verdadero. Ante todo hay que pensar con el corazón. Si no, mal vamos. ¡Me encantan tus fotos de perfil! La mía lleva siendo la misma desde el inicio… me da pereza cambiarla. Conmigo no se suelen meter ahora, pero de pequeña he tenido varios problemas. Ya están en el olvido, sin embargo :D. Del otoño lo que más me gusta es… me siento más inspirada y no hace tanto calor (odio el calor asfixiante que aquí hace en verano.) Me enteré de la noticia de la película de Calum hace tiempo, pero no sabía qué papel hacia, la verdad. Abrazos desde España, La Menda.) Y a alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¡Mucha suerte en tu examen, seguro que has trabajado muy duro y lo vas a lograr! Espero que ya estés completamente recuperada del golpe que te diste. Mi comida favorita es la ensalada César o el yogur, no tengo muchas comidas más que me gusten, si se puede considerar el café (casi siempre escribo bebiendo una taza de café.) ¡Felicidades por la boda con el helado de vainilla! ¡Os deseo un matrimonio feliz y lleno de buenos recuerdos! Abrazos, La Menda.) Pregunta curiosa: ¿cuál es vuestra palabra favorita? ¡Abrazos virtuales a todos!  
XOXOX.**


	18. Capítulo 18: El relato de una pregunta

**¡Hola a todos! Siento no haber publicado el domingo, como prometí, pero la inspiración no me vino hasta hoy. Pero no se preocupen, publicaré el epílogo de esta historia como siempre el miércoles. **

**No me pertenece nada salvo la idea de la historia. **

Capítulo 18: El relato de una pregunta.

Después de lo sucedido en el lago se puede decir que iniciamos una próspera relación en la que éramos todo para el uno y todo para el otro. Ally volvió a ser mi mejor amiga, pero a la vez nuestra relación pasó a ser algo mucho más romántico, dado que besos y caricias eran compartidas con más frecuencia, para disgusto de los que nos acompañaban (aunque algunos se alegraban de que fuéramos así de abiertos respecto a nuestra relación pues llevaban esperando mucho tiempo a que entre nosotros sucediera algo más que amistad.) Sin embargo, no habíamos afianzado nuestra relación con un término propio, es decir, no la había preguntado si quería ser mi novia. Al principio esto no me había preocupado en absoluto, quedaban varias semanas de campamento y lo único que me apetecía era disfrutar del tiempo que me quedaba de verano con mis amigos y con Ally. Pero ahora que era el último día de campamento, sentía que si no se lo preguntaba ya estaba dejando pasar una oportunidad única. Lo seguía dando vueltas a la cabeza mientras yacía en mi cama sosteniendo entre mis brazos a Ally. Si, después de debatir con Connor y Dove, habíamos logrado convencerles de que cada noche o Ally o yo pasaríamos por una de sus cabañas para poder pasar la noche juntos. Era genial, pues de esta manera cada minuto del día lo pasábamos uno junto al otro, cosa que temo que no va a ser igual en el instituto. Dejé de pensar cuando sentí a mi lado como Ally se retorcía entre mi abrazo intentando estirarse, síntoma de que acababa de despertar. Depositándola un beso en la frente, la susurré:

"Buenos días, Bella durmiente." Normalmente decía esto con cariño, hoy más bien había utilizado un tono jocoso porque éramos de los pocos del campamento que todavía estábamos en la cama.

Ally gruñó algo similar a "calla Austin" y no pude evitar sonreír ante su malhumor. Estos momentos eran mis favoritos, cuando Connor se iba antes de tiempo para darnos privacidad. La castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos que ya había logrado casi abrir para dormir algo más, cosa que claramente yo no toleraría. Agarrándola con más fuerza, cambié nuestras posiciones, dando como resultado que ella estuviera debajo de mí. Esto la despertó por completo, y me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. La sonrisa se ensanchó en mi rostro.

"Por tu culpa vamos a llegar tarde, así que te voy a dar tu merecido…" murmuré a su oído. Ally se estremeció bajo mi peso cuando mi aliento la rozó el cuello.

Sin darla más tiempo a pensar que podría pasar, la comencé a hacer cosquillas. La chica se revolvió debajo de mí, intentado librarse de mi abrazo opresor, pero sin resultado. Cada vez que se movía la hacía cosquillas en la zona que dejaba expuesta. Sus alocadas carcajadas se debían de escuchar desde fuera de la cabaña. No paré hasta que rogó clemencia. Me separé de ella y me puse de pie, disponiéndome a cambiarme, no sin antes decirla:

"Espero que de esta manera recuerdes por qué debes levantarte pronto."

La mañana había pasado volando, repleta de preparatorios para la fiesta que tendría lugar esa noche para celebrar el fin del campamento. Yo intentaba centrarme en el cartel decorativo que estaba haciendo, pero me costaba, pues cerca de mí se encontraba Ally con Dove haciendo el tonto y sin realizar la tarea que las habían asignado, bailando al ritmo pegadizo de una canción. Lo sé, nada especial si lo ves desde esa perspectiva, pero el leve contoneo de caderas que Ally hacia cuando bailaba bastaba para que contuviera el aliento hasta que cambiara de movimiento. En ese momento me pilló Connor, cuando estaba observando a Ally sin quitarla el ojo de encima.

"¿No te parece que ya has puesto demasiado rosa en ese cartel?"

Aparté la mirada un momento de Ally para fijarme en que mi mano involuntariamente había ido trazando líneas rosa con el pincel que debería estar usando para hacer puntitos de color amarillo. Me sonrojé, azorado. Connor me observaba con aire divertido.

"Lo sé, debe ser muy divertido observar a tu novia desde el otro lado de la sala, pero chico, necesitamos el cartel ya para poder colgarlo de la pared." Ante la mención de la palabra novia no pude evitar pero agachar la mirada. Ese tema también me llevaba persiguiendo todo el día, y cuando parecía poder olvidarlo, seguía apareciendo.

Connor se dio cuenta de mi cambio de conducta, y apoyando una mano en el hombro, en gesto de apoyo, me preguntó:

"¿Pasa algo con Ally?"

Iba a negarlo cuando me di cuenta de que con quien estaba hablando era Connor. Este chico había formado parte del plan que había intentado crear una posible relación entre Ally y yo (y lo había logrado.) Si no se enteraba porque se lo había dicho yo, se enteraría observando. Además, sabía dar muy buenos consejos y era casi uno de mis amigos más cercanos. Le volví a mirar y, mientras terminaba el cartel, le conté todos mis temores respecto a Ally y nuestra relación.

"¿Por qué no se lo pides? Yo la veo claramente cómoda con la relación que lleváis. Bueno, al menos ya no te insulta ni huye de ti en público." Me preguntó al final del relato.

"Porque a lo mejor nos estamos llevando la impresión equivocada, Connor. Quizás quiere que esto sea algo pasajero, que dure solo lo que dura este campamento."

"Muy fácil. Hoy, en la fiesta, se lo vas a preguntar, sin rodeos. Eso sí, antes de nada, observa a lo largo del día como actúa cuando está contigo y ya lo decides." Me aconsejó el enano.

"Vale, gracias Connor."

Vi como Connor se marchaba a ayudar en otras tareas, y justo en ese momento me percaté de que la mirada de Ally estaba clavada en mí. Sonriendo como un tonto, la saludé con una mano, y ella replicó a mi saludo con una enorme sonrisa. Suspiré. Necesitaba ver a esa sonrisa todos los días de mi vida, y si era como mi novia, mejor que mejor.

Había llegado la noche. La fiesta estaba preparada, y nos esperaba en una de las cabañas grandes de los monitores, donde cabía perfectamente todo el campamento. Yo estaba muy nervioso. Después de haber pasado la tarde tonteando con Ally mientras disfrutábamos de la última tarde libre, había decidido dar el gran paso. La iba a pedir que fuera mi novia. Pero ahora estaba dudando de mis propias decisiones, y frotaba mis manos contra la tela del pantalón cientos de veces, en un intento de eliminar el sudor. Escuché la voz de Ally de fuera de la cabaña.

"¡Vamos, Austin! Ya todos han ido a la cabaña, no quiero ser la última."

Se acabó el tiempo. Iba llevar mi idea a cabo, ya había logrado mentalizarme. Tragué saliva y salí afuera. Ally se había vestido algo mejor para la fiesta. Llevaba un top que obviamente no era suyo, sino de Dove, gris con brillantinas combinado con un vaquero corto. En cierta manera era elegante. Su melena caía rebelde por su espalda, preciosa como siempre. Cuando llegué a su altura, pasé un brazo por sus hombros, y Ally pasó su fino brazo por mi cintura. Juntos comenzamos a caminar. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos, obviamente cada uno iba teniendo demasiados pensamientos arremolinándose en nuestras mentes. Ya llegando a la cabaña fue cuando me di cuenta de que no sería capaz de pedírselo, así que agaché los hombros, resignado. Ally justo rompió el silencio.

"Espera aquí un momento, Austin. Necesito contarte algo." Aquí viene, pensé. Va a decirme que lo nuestro se va a acabar aquí, ahora. Mi corazón latía ya a mil por hora solo con el pensamiento, en algún momento iba a romper en pedazos.

Se soltó de mi brazo y me tomó una de las manos. Atrapó su mirada castaña con la mía y sin soltarla, comenzó a hablar.

"No sé tú… pero yo me he dado cuenta desde hace algunas semanas que debería haberte dicho esto antes pero… no sé, ¿querrías ser mi novio, Austin?" Preguntó con voz temblorosa, no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Al escuchar la pregunta, todo peso fue liberado de mis hombros. Logré respirar, alegre, aunque todavía no había elaborado respuesta alguna. Nuestras miradas seguían unidas, pude ver el reflejo de la expectación en los ojos de Ally, acrecentado por la luz de luna, testigo una vez más de nuestras estupideces de enamorados adolescentes. Cuando creí que la sorpresa había liberado a mi garganta de la presión, asentí y dije:

"Sí, Ally."

La chica se abalanzó a mis brazos, celebrando las dos palabras que acaban de escapar de mis labios. Yo en parte también las estaba celebrando, no pudiéndome creer que al fin esto estaba pasando. Creí que tendría que tomar yo la iniciativa en esto, pero ver que Ally me había preguntado a mí, me hizo pensar que ella también debió de haber sentido la misma seguridad en esta relación que yo. Tras un largo rato nos separamos, habiendo perdido la noción del tiempo. Nos quedamos en brazos del otro unos minutos más, en silencio, disfrutando de nuestras presencias unidas. Entonces irrumpí yo:

"Es agradable etiquetar nuestra relación de alguna manera. Me hace confiar mucho más en nuestro futuro." Pensando en si decía lo siguiente o no, paré un momento de hablar, para luego proseguir. "Quiero vivir ese futuro contigo Ally. Nadie más."

"Y lo vivirás. Nunca me fui de tu lado. Siempre viviré el futuro contigo, Austin. Si no, no te habría perdonado al principio." Me explicó mirándome con cariño Ally. "Y ahora, novio, si no te molesta, vamos a la fiesta. Quiero vivir el futuro contigo, pero no lo viviremos si los monitores se piensan que nos hemos escapado de la fiesta para hacer otras cosas." Dijo pícara mientras enarcaba las cejas, mientras yo comprendía perfectamente a que se refería.

Riéndonos ante el chiste que Ally acababa de hacer, continuamos nuestra ruta a la cabaña, ocasionalmente bromeando sobre algo que viéramos. En ese momento, me hubiera gustado vivir congelado en aquel instante. Había sido mágico, magnífico. Aunque, de todos modos, ¿qué no había de mágico y magnífico en el instante en el que dos personas muy diferentes son unidas por un mismo sentimiento?

**¡Hasta aquí el capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Gracias a los 2600 lectores que esta historia ya ha acumulado! ¡Os quiero! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Lo del documental de la apocalipsis me comienza a preocupar, ¿tan negativo era? Tiene gracia cuando dijiste "más bien que no te molesten… (o se las verán conmigo)" me recordaste a una de mis amigas que tengo aquí. Al contrario que en mi casa, mis amigas me tratan como a una hermana pequeña, siempre me defienden mucho. Por cierto, lo mismo digo. Que nadie ose meterse con mis lectores, que se las verán conmigo. Yo escojo dulce. Muero por una taza de café con caramelo (como la que estaba bebiendo hacia un rato) o cupcakes. Y mi relación con mis padres es de las mejores, siempre me apoyan en todo lo que hago en mi vida y me quieren mucho. Siento mucho tu situación familiar, pero si en cualquier momento estás triste por esto cuenta conmigo para desahogarte. Me alegro de conocerte (no sé si más que tus padres) porque eres alguien muy interesante y divertido. Mi palabra favorita es (puedes reírte) "percatarse." La cogí cariño de pequeña, ¿vale? Abrazos, nos vemos el miércoles.) A alelol (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Siento mucho lo sucedido con el examen del conservatorio, pero recuerda: la vida no trata de lograrlo todo a la primera, si no que cuando hay obstáculos y tropiezas, seas capaz de levantarte con más fuerzas. Me alegro de que mi capítulo te alegrara ese día, y ya tendrás más oportunidades. Mi palabra favorita es "percatarse." Si, lo sé. Es rara. Un abrazo y hasta el miércoles.) Y a RaurayAusllyfan (¡Hola! ¡Se te echaba de menos! ¿Qué tal? No pasa nada si no comentaste en lo últimos capítulos, es más importante la secundaria. Te doy la razón. Es muy complicada y cansada, pero al final te lo pasas muy bien. Me encanta ver que te gusta el resultado de la historia, no estaba muy segura de cómo todo iba yendo. ¿Helado es tu palabra favorita? No está mal… es especial, a mi me gusta la palabra percatarse. No sé cómo, pero la utilizo muchísimo a diario. Hasta el próximo capítulo.) Pregunta curiosa: ¿última estupidez que hayáis hecho? ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales para todos! **

**XOXOX. **


	19. Epílogo

**¡Hola a todos! Ante vosotros, el final de la historia "Una de cal y otra de arena." ¡Espero que os guste! **

**No me pertenece nada de esto excepto la idea de la historia. **

Epílogo

Era la primera semana de septiembre, es decir, comenzaban las clases de nuevo y se volvía a la rutina. Me observé por última vez en el espejo, colocando los mechones de mi melena que habían salido del orden, o alisando mi camiseta nueva. La verdad, estaba nerviosa. Era el primer día de clase al que iba a acudir como pareja de Austin, y temía las críticas que pudiera recibir. Austin ya había intentado calmarme la noche anterior cuando quedamos. Me aseguró que no me podía pasar nada malo, y que si algo ocurría, él no pensaba separarse de mí. Sin embargo, yo no podía evitar recordar esa vieja promesa que habíamos hecho cuando éramos pequeños, y que él mismo había sido él que la había roto.

"¡Ally! ¡Austin te espera en la puerta!" Gritó mi padre.

Cogiendo mi mochila, salí de mi cuarto, todavía sin saber cómo iba a afrontar la jornada que se me presentaba por delante.

Caminamos por las calles cogidos de las manos. Austin era el único capaz de elaborar frases completas sin tartamudear, al contrario que yo, así que fue el encargado de intentar los nervios que había en la atmósfera con algunos chistes. Ya en la puerta, Austin me abrazó y me susurró:

"Todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo."

Asentí mientras estrechaba su cuerpo contra el mío. Cuando nos separamos, asentimos a la vez y de nuevo de la mano nos dirigimos al instituto.

Lo primero que oí fueron cuchicheos. Muchos cuchicheos y susurros. Dedos acusadores. Carcajadas y risas forzadas. Iba pasando por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha, al contrario de Austin, que la alzaba con orgullo. Alcancé a escuchar algo de lo que comentaban:

"Ya ves, debe de haberse bajado de categoría y ser su compañera de noche…" comentó algún chico intentado contener una carcajada.

"La pobre no se da cuenta de que él nunca la va a querer, la estará utilizando."

Lágrimas de furia contenida se deslizaron por mis mejillas. ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para juzgar una relación de la que ni siquiera eran parte? Austin vio mi estado y me susurró algo sobre que "les ignorara." Tal vez para él debía de ser más fácil, pues no había aguantado años de críticas y tenga más aguante, pero yo no iba a soportar esto mucho más. Aunque eso no se lo dije a Austin mientras íbamos pasando al aula donde nos darían la bienvenida al nuevo curso.

Era la hora del almuerzo. Había llegado la primera al comedor, ya una costumbre mía desde hacia tiempo. Austin y yo no habíamos coincidido en la anterior clase, así que yo había salido antes mientras que él seguiría recogiendo los libros que hubiera utilizado. Debería haber comprendido que ir sola al comedor era un error garrafal, pero no me di cuenta hasta que las consecuencias se abalanzaron sobre mí. Comencé a comer el sándwich que tenía por almuerzo hasta que sentí un golpe en el hombro. Me giré, esperando ver la infantil sonrisa delante de mí, pero me encontré con la mueca de desprecio de Cassidy y Kira, que me miraban con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

"¿Qué haces comiendo? ¿Qué quieres, ponerte más gorda [1] y ya dejar de gustar por completo a Austin? Porque las dos sabemos que a él no le gustas nada, solo te está utilizando. Ya estás gorda, no le des más motivos para que te abandone." Habló Cassidy.

Esto me hirió. Me había habituado ya a los constantes halagos que recibía por parte de Austin, y ahora los insultos me afectaban más. Porque puede que Austin opinara que soy su cielo, pero, ¿y si está equivocado? A lo mejor no se da cuenta de lo horrible que era y cuando se diera cuenta me dejara sola… el solo pensamiento me angustió. Dejé el sándwich encima de la mesa, sin darle bocado.

"Si hasta tú lo sabes, eres horrible. No te mereces a alguien como Austin." Comentó con desprecio Kira. "¿Cómo habrás logrado que te agarre de la mano sin que muera de asco? Si no te tiene todavía asco, lo lograremos."

Dicho esto, me empujaron del banco. Caí al suelo sintiendo como todos mis huesos resentidos protestaban. No pude evitar soltar un gemido. Cassidy me pateó, y después me gritó con su irritante tono de voz agudo:

"¡Rompe con Austin! Está hecho para que acabemos juntos, no contigo, bola de carne con patas."

El comedor se iba llenando y la gente hacía un círculo alrededor nuestro para poder apreciar con más claridad lo que allí ocurría. Se oían risas y algún que otro comentario, pero nadie hizo un esfuerzo por ayudarme a mí, que yacía en el suelo dolida e indefensa. Más patadas me llegaron, las sentí con mucha intensidad, y pude llegar a prever donde me saldrían moratones por la tarde. Hubo un momento en el que dejé de sentir los golpes. Era insensible. Entonces me percaté de que se podían escuchar gritos, y reconocí esa voz en ese momento. Aquella voz la habría reconocido incluso a kilómetros de distancia.

"¡DEJADLA EN PAZ! ¡YA VALE!" Austin se antepuso entre Cassidy y yo, agitando los brazos para frenarlas.

"Pero Austin, esa es la chica que debíamos hacer la vida imposible, pues era la que nos molestaba, ¿recuerdas?" Preguntó Cassidy, atónita ante la reacción de Austin.

"Pues resulta que esta chica es la que me ha hecho la vida mucho mejor este verano, y me gustaría que mi vida se mantuviera en ese eterno verano que viví con ella. Así que aléjate de Ally si no quieres problemas, ¿me has oído?"

La gente se había ido yendo de allí, lo pude notar por el sonido de los pasos. La mayoría estaría asustada de Austin, no queriendo recibir el mismo trato que Cassidy. Al final Cassidy y Kira se retiraron también.

"Pero Austin, te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho. Por cierto, olvídate de tu popularidad. Vas a caer en el más profundo anonimato, nadie te va a querer aquí." Le amenazó Cassidy mientras se alejaba de allí.

"Prefiero estar en el anonimato si eso implica que me puedo quedar con ella." Sentenció Austin.

Cassidy siseó de muy mal humor y se marchó a su mesa, con Kira pisándola los talones. Austin entonces se giró hacia donde yo me había intentado esconder de los golpes de Cassidy, debajo de la mesa.

"Ya se han ido, puedes salir." Me dijo. Austin arrugó el entrecejo. "¿Estás llorando de nuevo, Ally? Ya no tienes nada que temer, creo que no te van a molestar más."  
Austin había malinterpretado mis lágrimas. Eran lágrimas de gratitud por cómo había defendido lo nuestro. Me limpié las lágrimas y agarré la mano que me tendía. Enseguida cambié de posición mis manos para aferrarme al cuello de su camiseta y acercar su rostro al mío. Deposité mis labios en los suyos con una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir como él era pillado por sorpresa con este gesto.

"Por haberme defendido cuando nadie era capaz." Le dije cuando me miró con aire divertido. "Y porque me parecía correcto."

"Bueno, pues si te parece correcto, nos vamos afuera y seguimos buscando motivos para besarnos." Comentó Austin mientras me guiñaba un ojo con aire cómplice.

Asentí, feliz con la idea de alejarme de allí. Austin pasó un brazo por mi hombro y me arrastró de allí, buscando la dirección del patio. La gente del comedor se nos quedó mirando con aire de sorpresa al vernos huir de allí. Estaba prohibido salir del comedor en la hora del almuerzo, y era sorprendente ver a la empollona saltarse las normas. Pero cuando estaba junto a Austin no era la empollona. Él me trataba como un humano y me dejaba liberar ese lado de mí que nadie era capaz de ver porque no les interesaba. Y siempre le estaré agradecida de eso, pero especialmente ahora que estaba huyendo por los pasillos al galope, pues me lo estaba pasando igual de bien que en el campamento. Como él dijo "vivíamos en el eterno verano." Espero que durásemos mucho así. Porque yo no quería vivir en otra estación.

**¡Y aquí el final de la historia! ¡Espero que os haya gustado y que hayas disfrutado tanto con la lectura como yo con la escritura! ¡Gracias por leerla, ya ha llegado a más de 2700 lectores! ¡Sois lo mejor! Por cierto, mi última estupidez es una estupidez de las grandes: la tarde del sábado una amiga y yo habíamos quedado en un lugar para que nuestros padres nos recogieran después de dar una vuelta la ciudad. Se hizo la hora para irnos con nuestros padres, y cuando estábamos de camino para allá, comenzó a llover a cántaros. Podríamos haber parado en un soportal, pero en su lugar, seguimos corriendo bajo la lluvia porque ya íbamos tarde para quedar con nuestros padres. ¡Llegamos como si no hubiéramos duchado con la ropa puesta! Gracias por comentar a: Fátima Caro (¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? Es curioso, no me suelo plantear si es oportuno el momento cuando público. Suelo publicar cuando ya me he preparado una taza de café en condiciones y sé que nadie me va a molestar. Espero que la tarea que hiciste para ayudar a tu hermana saliera bien, y me alegro de que la actualización de mi historia te relajara, es una de las funciones de la lectura. Qué suerte lo del local de Starbucks. Aquí para encontrar uno en mi país debes ir a la capital, Madrid. Si no, no hay Starbucks. Gracias por el cumplido, pero no me suelen decir que soy buena persona. Tienden a resaltarme lo contrario. ¿Mi postre favorito? La tarta de queso. Sin lugar a dudas. Soy de la R5Family, lo reconozco, desde los doce años. Tengo una obsesión con Ross bastante impresionante. Aunque suelo escuchar todo tipo de música, me gusta la variedad. Y seguro que tú también eres de la R5Family, solo que con menos obsesión por ellos. Subiré otra historia, soy La Menda, sin escribir no sería La Menda. Es más, si puedo estará publicada el domingo, y espero que os guste. Nos vemos en la próxima historia, La Menda.) ¡Muchos abrazos virtuales, y hasta la próxima historia!**

**XOXOX. **


End file.
